A Soldier's Trials
by Razgriz247
Summary: In a galaxy in the grips of war, a soldier will try to save as many around him for the rising conflict against the darkness that approaches. AU.  Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or series in this story except my own. R&R.
1. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or series in this story except for those that are mine.

**A/n: This is my first story that I've written that actually is for the pure joy of it. It may get boring at times, may get too hyped up at times, but then again, so is life. This story stemmed from my thoughts on what would happen if all the universes created by entertainment all merged into one story. Something like that had already been attempted, something called Kingdom Hearts. But I wanted to go further, and so, this was created. I hope you enjoy it as it continues and I get better at storytelling.**

* * *

**A Soldier's Trials**

******Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End**

Utter darkness. That was all the two cloaked figures could see. Loud screams pierce the darkness, coming from every direction. The two stood still, oblivious to the pain all around them. Then, suddenly, one spoke.

"The plan is nearly complete. Soon, He will be able to break free of the chains that have held him here for so long."

The other replied, "But of course. However, there are still problems looming ahead. Do not forget, Captain, that if we do not destroy the keys that can lock him away again-"

"Do not worry, my Lord. My men have already located the guardians. All we need to do now is to wait until they reveal the location of the keys. It will not be difficult."

"See to it that it that the keys are destroyed soon. He will not be pleased if He finds out that we took so long to find the keys. He is already displeased as it is. I will not lose my life due to your stupidity. Is that understood Captain?"

Frightened, he responded, "Yes, my Lord."

"…Good. Now, get the hell out of my sight."

The Captain took a step forward into the darkness and disappeared. The lone figured continued to stand in place. He then sighed. "As long as that fucking angel doesn't interfere with our plans…" he muttered. He then marched forward, continuing straight into the darkness.

Crunch.

He looked down at his feet. Sand. Black sand. The waves of an ocean reached his ears. He smiled, a crooked smile showing on his face. "Perfect," he thought. "Now, where is that prisoner?" He looked around, searching for the prisoner. He spotted a rock near the waves. He strolled to the rock and looked around. There was a chained up, blue-hair, bruised, but beautiful female behind the rock, wearing a tattered piece of clothing. She was lying down on the sand. She looked up, red eyes staring at the man.

"What do we have here? Tears?" said the man. He slapped her across the face. "You pitiful bitch. Did you really think that you could protect them?" She continued to stare at him. "I have found the guardians whom you gave the keys to. It is futile to resist. Just tell me what the keys look like, and I'll spare you a painful death." She continued to remain silent.

"Silence, eh? Just remember, there is no escape. You will die, and so will your friends." She started crying again. "Oh, don't worry. I won't kill you just yet. You may still have some uses left in you." He started turning around to walk away, but then turned around suddenly, with a face of remembrance. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. Your dear friends, at least the two you trained with, are gone." She came at him, her hand in a fist, but was stopped short by the chain around her ankle. The man chuckled, and then threw at punch at her face. She fell back onto the sand, bruised. His eyes glinted with anger. He snarled, "Don't you dare do that again, bitch. Never forget, you are powerless here! At least your two Keyblade wielding friends had enough sense to just give up. You're just a tool, a tool to be used, and don't you forget it! No one will save you."

With that, the man stormed off the beach, into a portal of darkness. She just sat there, sobbing. She looked up at the starless sky and whispered, "Please, Hunter, make sure Cloud and Lightning stay safe." And with that, she fainted, exhausted from the encounter with Lord Sheppard.

* * *

A familiar hum of a Jeep passed by the black haired and masculine soldier, leaning against a Republic barrack, which provided shade in the heat of summer. Far in the distance, the clacking of boots on pavement gave away the troopers marching in the early morning. The soldier took a deep breath. The air still smelled fresh here. The winds of war had yet to reach Earth. The soldier sighed. Just then, his ears perk up to the sound of boots. He turned around toward the sound and saw a private walking towards him. The private looked exhaust.

"Sir, General Steele wants to see you," gasped out the private. Catching his breath, he included, "Apparently, he's gathering all the Spartans for a meeting. You better hurry up."

The Spartan just sighed, and got up from his position against the wall. From that position, the private saw the Spartan in his full glory: clean-shaven, powerful, and indeed, wearing a scar across his left eye. "Understood," responded the Spartan coolly. He began his short walk toward the briefing room.

Once there, the Spartan took a seat in the back of the room. He folded one leg over the other and waited, staring into the space in front of him. A video screen appeared in the front of the room and clicked on. The chiseled face of General Steele appeared.

"Okay, ladies and gentlemen, since we're all here, let's get started," began General Steele. "As we all know, rebel forces have been pounding Republic troops for the last 4 months. Reinforcements are always being sent, but the rebels have been able to hold out in their positions a lot longer than the higher-ups would like. Not even the Republic Commandos have been making much progress in this war. The higher-ups, they want this war to end quickly and with as few lives lost as necessary. That being said, President Brown has authorized the use of you Spartans. All of you will be heading down to the armory to receive your new weapons and armor and your mission. Oh, except for John and Hunter. Dismissed." And the video screen went black and flipped back up into the ceiling.

The other Spartans got up from their seats, scuffing up the floor. John slowly rose and headed for Steele's office. Hunter just stood there, with his leg still folded over the other. 15 minutes later, John came out.

"He's ready to see you."

Hunter slowly unfolded his leg and coolly got up. He brushed past John and went down the hallway to Steele's office. He stopped at the door and knocked.

"Come in, son," came a calm, yet commanding voice.

The door slid open, and Hunter went in and stood in front of the desk. He quickly scanned the area. The plain room held only a desk, 2 gray chairs, a computer, and one graying general. There were no personal effects in the office.

"At ease, soldier. Have a seat, son."

Hunter remained standing.

Steele just looked at him, questioning. Then he just sighed. "Okay, then. Your choice. Either way, you and John have been each assigned a special assignment. Due to your successful mission suppressing the rebellions on Japan, President Brown personally wants you to take this mission."

"Does it look like I even have a choice in the matter?" said Hunter coolly.

"Not really, son. Still, you are one of the best among the Spartans, so it's no surprise the President would pick you." Hunter just grunted. "Back on the topic of your mission. You'll be going to the planet Hoth. I believe you had a mission back there on that icy planet, no?" Hunter just nodded. "Right. Anyway, a major rebel base was located there 2 weeks ago. We have a regiment down there to take care of them. Your mission is to help them eliminate the rebels and locate a Dr. Isaac Jones, a former Republic scientist who defected to the rebels. He's a bioweapon developer. Find him, and capture him _alive._ You'll have help from 2 Republic Knights that are on the ground. We clear?"

"Understood. Locate Dr. Jones and capture him alive."

"Good. Off you go, son. Q's waiting for you in the armory. Dismissed."

With that, Hunter turned to walk away, when he thought he heard a whisper.

"Sir?"

"Hm?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Hunter strained his ears. He didn't hear anything. "Never mind, sir." He continued his path out of the office. The door slid close behind him. Then he again thought he heard a whisper, but this time louder. He stopped in his tracks.

"What…"

"_Please, Hunter, make sure Cloud and Lightning say safe."_

Hunter's blue eyes grew wide. He recognized that voice.

"Aqua," he whispered.

Hunter continued walking, however, this time, with a new sense of urgency.

* * *

**A/n: And so ends the first chapter. Remember to rate and review and, if you want, requests what characters/worlds you would like to see added here. But I'm beginning to think that I've bitten off more than I can chew. Anyway, I'll be updating soon. As for which characters are not mine and where they're from, I'll begin placing a list after each chapter for any new characters introduced in that chapter.**

**For now:  
Aqua-KH:BBS**

**John-Halo**

**Cloud-FF7**

**Lightning-FF13**

**Q-007**

**Every other character is original.**


	2. Weapons Acquisition

Ding!

A set of elevator doors slid open, revealing the Spartan. Hunter took a step and found himself in a world full of gadgets, weapons, machinery, and the like. He heard a clanking sound to his left and turned his head to see what the cause of the noise was. A white-haired aging man in a red jacket and khaki pants stepped out of the mess and approached Hunter.

"Oh, Hunter. I've been waiting for you. Back to destroy more of my equipment?" asked Q in his English accent. Even Hunter had to chuckle, and very few people could do that. Q provided all their gear and had been with all the Spartans since the beginning, making him the de facto father figure to them all.

"Possibly," said Hunter with a small grin. "So, what have you got for me?"

"Always straight to business with you, eh Hunter?" Q chuckled. "Well, then, straight to business we shall. Here's the latest armor from Q-branch." A platform rolled out with seemingly nothing on it.

"Camouflage?"

"Nothing gets past you Hunter." Q smiled. The suit began to appear and took a black color scheme. "Adoptive camouflage, resistance to both projectiles and blasters, retractable knives in the gauntlets, jet pack attachment, enhanced HUD, and made from the toughest, yet lightest, materials know throughout the galaxy. We here at Q-branch have dubbed it the Mark II. This will be your armor from now on. Now, go on, try it out."

Hunter walked around the suit, trying to find some way to put it on.

"Um, Q?"

"Hm?"

"How the heck do I get this thing on?

"First of all, the Mark II is not a _thing._ The Mark II is a very advanced piece of technology, which is more than what I can say of some things. Second of all-" Q pressed a button on the belt. A quick burst of light, and the only thing left was the belt. "Wear that around your waist. Press that button and you'll be in the Mark II." He pointed to the belt buckle. "That button has been registered to only be used by you and me. Its scanner prevents you from accidently pressing it. Added security feature."

"Oh." Hunter took the belt and placed it around his waist. Then he pressed the button, releasing another quick burst of light, and when the lighting returned to normal, Hunter was in his suit.

"Know how to use everything, right?"

"Yeah, everything is working like it should."

"Good. Now, let's get to your weapons." Q turned to his left, where another platform appeared, carrying a pistol. "This is the D-12, the pistol of a Spartan. Chrome slide, polymer frame, 23 rounds of projectiles with magazine or 100 blaster bolts with the battery pack, enhanced iron sights, light trigger, threaded barrel." Q handed the D-12 to Hunter, who began to get a feel for the pistol.

"Is it to your liking?"

"A bit to light, but nothing major. I could get used to it."

"Alright." Another platform materialized, carrying yet another gun. "This will be your primary weapon: the XR. The XR is made from the same material as the Mark II. There's nothing more needed to explain other than that if you flick this switch here-" Q showed Hunter the switch on the trigger guard. "That changes the function of the XR. It can change to an assault rifle, a shot-gun, a sniper, and a blaster."

"You must be joking," said Hunter.

"I never joke about my work, Hunter," said Q sternly. "Now, your standard magazine holds 100 rounds of projectiles and your standard battery pack for the XR allows you to fire 500 shots. The XR also has a grenade launcher under the main barrel, so you will have some extra firepower. Now, I believe that's everything."

"Thanks Q."

"Something has been bothering you, Hunter."

"What…what are you talking about, Q?"

"I've known you Spartans for too long. Did you really think that I wouldn't pick up on your distress? Come on now, spill it."

Hunter just stared at Q, who stared right back. Hunter blinked and sighed.

"It's about this girl."

"Oh, young love. Typical, for boys like you."

"No, no. It's not like that, and I'm not a boy," defended Hunter, whose cheeks were starting to turn pink. "She's a childhood friend of mine. When we grew up, we went our separate ways. She joined the Republic Knights and I joined the Army. Shortly after I was chosen for the Spartan program, she went missing in action. The government sent people to look for her, but she was never found." Hunter grew solemn. "They gave up. And so did I. You know what it's like in this line of duty. People die, others live. It's how it works." Q just nodded in agreement. "But, today, I found a glimmer of hope. I thought I heard her voice, telling me to protect my other friends. But she seemed so sad…I don't know what I should do. I'm not even sure if what I heard was real. It could have been just my imagination." A single tear trailed down Hunter's face.

"Hunter, I've experienced a great deal of things in this galaxy. I'm not sure whether what you heard was real or just in your head, but I'll tell you this." Q leaned in closer to Hunter. "Whatever your heart tells you to do, do it. I know that you like direction and order, but sometimes, you have to let go and make your own decisions, and not be the obedient and unquestioning soldier you are expected to be."

Hunter continued to stare blankly out into space. He wiped the tear away. Then he turned his head, looking straight into Q's eyes, and said, "Thanks, Q."

"No problem, Hunter. Now, you better get going."

Hunter began to leave, when Q suddenly told him, "And don't forget to return my equipment in pristine condition!"

Hunter gave a small grin. "When have I ever let you down?"

"There have been plenty of times. For example-"

"Okay, okay. I promise, not a scratch if I don't have to hear any more of those stories. It's never my fault that equipment gets damaged." And with that, Hunter quickly went back into the elevator, and left.

Q just nodded his head and chuckle.

* * *

A quiet night settled down onto the base. The only light came from the barracks near the front of the base. Near the back, however, was the start of a new mission.

Click.

A flicker of light showed itself in the darkness. Hidden from everyone was a man in a black trench coat, taking a smoke. He brought the flame to his cigarette and burned off the tip. He flipped the cover of his lighter close and slid it back into his pocket. He continued watching the transport crew load supplies onto their ship. He took a deep breath, and then blew it out, smoke rushing out, covering his face.

Out of the corner of his shaded eyes, he spotted something.

A lone figure in military armor ran out of the main building onto the tarmac. He stopped at the transport and had a quiet word with the crew. The smoking man could not hear the conversation, but he stayed observant. After a few minutes of observation, he saw the lone figure enter the transport. A couple of seconds later, one of the crew members closed the loading hatch, and the transport began to take off. The smoking man walked forward, towards the rising transport. By the time the smoking man reached the location where the transport was, the ship was gone, too high for the naked eye to see, flying off to a new destination. He stopped and looked up into the sky behind the dark lenses of his sunglasses. He took the cigarette out from his mouth and flicked it to the ground, where it burned out and turned to ash.

"So, the war has begun anew…again," the man said quietly.

He casually walked away, sinking back into the darkness that was his light.

The sun began to peak out, and when the first rays of light hit the area the smoking man stood in, there was only a shadow, the only evidence someone had been there. A shadow of wings.

* * *

The cloaked Lord Sheppard stopped his approach before a plain black stone wall.

Speaking to the wall, Sheppard began, "Master, I've-"

"_Silence! You've failed to destroy the keys,"_ rumbled a deep voice. Sheppard trembled._"You must face the consequences of your actions."_ With that, four bolts of blue lightning came shooting from the wall, straight into Sheppard's chest. He fell to the floor, withering, as the lightning tortured him from within.

"_I sense the approaching light. As long as I am still imprisoned, we have no hope of winning this war. If you want to be a fool, do it on your own time, but do not pass your foolishness onto me!" _From the wall, more bolts of blue lightning shot out and shocked Sheppard. Sheppard laid in the darkness, smoking rising from his body. _"Rise, Sheppard, your purpose is still not yet complete."_ The lord slowly rose from the ground, panting as he did. _"Good. Now, either get the information from the girl, or bring her to me."_

"But, Master, the bitch will not talk. She is too strong! I have tried everything, but still she resists! There is nothing more that I can do!"

"_Are you sure? Well then, I do not believe that I have any more use for-"_

"Wait! Wait. There is one thing," pleaded Sheppard. "There is…one thing…"

"_Well then, you better hurry up. The light is not slowing down, and neither should we. Go, Lord Sheppard. Bring glory and justice to the galaxy."_ And with that, the voice grew silent.

Sheppard turned to leave.

"What a son of a bitch." muttered Sheppard. Just then, he gripped his heads in pain. "Ah! What's…happening…to…me?" Sheppard whimpered.

"_Silence, you buffoon. I'm sick of your whining. Looks like I am going to have to talk to the girl."_

Sheppard shut his eyes in pain, but when he opened them, they were not his anymore. They were red. They were _his._

"_Ah, it's been too long since I've been out." _The dark essence searched though Sheppard's mind. "_My, my, that's your plan? Sickening, but it'll work." _The dark essence grinned. "_I am definitely going to enjoy this. She had better be prepared for the torture that she'll have to endure."_ He gave out a chuckle, which then grew into a laugh, an evil laugh. _"And soon, once I get the information on those keys, nothing will be able to stop me, nothing at all!"_ With that, he summoned a portal and entered it, heading toward a certain dark beach, still laughing. _"And I will have revenge on that angel, the one who locked me down here. He will pay dearly for that."_ And with that, Sheppard's body stalked off.

* * *

The planet Hoth was covered in white, as it always was. Snow, snow, and more snow. And two people were out there, braving the cold. One was taller than the other, had long silver hair and bright cyan eyes with cat-like pupils, and wore a black coat decorated with metallic pauldron. He carried a long thin sword. The shorter one standing behind the silver hair man had spike blond hair and sky-blue eyes, wearing simple black pants, a no-sleeved indigo shirt, brown boots, and a single pauldron over his left shoulder. His pupils were cat-like, just like the man in front of him.

Far away, out in the distance, the two's enhanced eyesight saw a ship land near the Republic base. The silver hair man smiled.

"Looks like the sheep come when called. Very well, I'll very much enjoy taking their lives away. Isn't that right…Cloud?"

The blond just nodded.

"And soon, my plans can be put into action, and once Dr. Jones takes care of Jenova, you, my puppet, will help me destroy the ants that get in our way." The silver hair man smiled evilly.

The two remained standing in the cold.

The darkness was approaching, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

* * *

**A/n: And so ends the second chapter. And we get an introduction to some new characters. I wonder...what will happen next...Anyway**, **please rate and review. And don't forget, if there's someone or some place you'd like to see, just tell me and I may put it into the story. **

**More non-OC Characters:**

**Sephiroth-FF7**

**Huh. Only one today.  
**


	3. Nightmares of the Past: Pt I

Hunter exited the hatch, only to be greeted by a frosty wind and a snow-white background. He scanned the landing platform, spotting 3 soldiers in white armor at the bottom of the loading hatch's ramp, standing patiently for him. Hunter scanned the area one last time with a careful eye before walking down the ramp to greet the soldiers. He reached the bottom of the ramp and stood eye-to-eye with the front soldier, who was a head taller than him. Hunter sized this soldier up, and saw that the soldier was a sergeant. He turned his head slightly to size up the others, who were privates, respectively. Content, Hunter saluted them, and they saluted back.

"So, who's the commanding officer here?" asked Hunter to the sergeant.

The sergeant responded, "Our CO is Lieutenant Colonel Cheknov. He's been waiting for your arrival, sir."

"I see. Did he order that I visit him immediately upon my arrival?"

"He did, sir. Right this way." The sergeant turned and began to walk toward the blast doors, the entrance to the Hoth base. Hunter looked at the two privates, and then began to follow the sergeant. He walked briskly to catch up to the sergeant.

"So, sergeant, I didn't catch your name." asked Hunter once he caught up with the sergeant.

"I apologize, sir. Name's Hutch. Daniels Hutch."

"And them?" Hunter pointed to the two privates.

"They're brothers. Anthony and Benjamin Carmine. Ben is the younger one of the two," explained Daniels.

"I see." Hunter looked back at the brothers. "I would have expected the military to keep brothers separate. Less chances of both dying," remarked Hunters.

"From what I heard, Anthony punched the enlistment officer when he and Ben were placed in different units. He managed to grab the attention of a high-ranking officer, who let they be placed together. Guess Anthony convinced that guy."

"I see," repeated Hunter in his monotone voice.

Suddenly, the sergeant stopped. He turned around to face Hunter.

"The colonel is waiting for you in there." He pointed to the door left of him. "Good luck." Daniels turned to leave, taking the Carmine brothers along with him.

"Luck?" thought Hunter. He headed toward the door and knock.

"Enter!" barked out a voice from the other side.

The door slid open and Hunter stepped in. Right in the middle of the office sat a golden-brown hair, masculine man with squinting eyes behind a desk. Cheknov's beady eyes bore a hole though Hunter. Hunter just walked forward and stopped when he arrived at the desk.

"Sir, Captain Hunt-" began Hunter.

"I don't give a damn what your name is. NOW, sit your ass down on the chair!" roared Cheknov.

"Sir, I respectfully decline. I prefer to-"

"Damn it! Sit your ass down or I'll have you arrested for insubordination! You Spartans are all the same, thinking that just because you are the best of the best that you can disobey orders! I will have none of that here! I'm in command and don't you bloody forget it!" Cheknov pointed his index finger at Hunter. Cheknov's face was turning red. Hunter remained standing, staring at Cheknov, seemingly oblivious to what just happened. Hunter then relaxed.

BANG!

A shot rang echoed around the room. Cheknov was frozen in place, eyes wide. Behind him was a smoking bullet hole. In front of him was a pistol, pointed 2 centimeters to the left of his face. The person holding the gun with his left hand was no other than Hunter.

"Now, I suggest you to be quiet before I forcibly relieve you of your command," threatened Hunter quietly. He walked toward Cheknov and leaned toward his ear. Hunter whispered, "I despise pigs like you. You treat those below you as slaves to obey your every order. I can feel the hatred the troops have for you. If a leader cannot have respect for his troops, how can he expect his troops to show the same to him? You'll die soon, and you can only blame yourself."

Two soldiers suddenly clamored into the office, G36s out and ready to fire. Hunter glanced over his shoulder calmly.

"Sir, we don't want to hurt you. Lower you weapon," ordered one of the soldiers. Hunter glanced back to Cheknov. He slowly lowered his arm and holstered his D-12.

"Don't forget what I said, Colonel. Otherwise, face the consequences of your actions," said Hunter. He turned and walked toward the exit. He stopped in-between the two soldiers and looked at them. "Huh," was all he said, and then he left. The two soldiers stood, wondering what all the commotion was about. They looked to Cheknov, who was still in shock from the whole ordeal.

* * *

"Nice of Hutch to show me to my quarters," thought Hunter. It was a tiny gray room, with only a bed and small desk. He was unpacking what little he brought with him on the bed. He propped his XR on the side of the bed, unfolded his spare black army fatigues onto his bed, and placed his D-12 on the desk. Then he just planted himself onto the bed, deep in thought.

"What has the world turned to? In times of war, why do we have idiots commanding troops? We need more men like Daniels leading our troops and men like Cheknov serving as infantrymen. They need to see what the troops go through. Aristocratic pigs." Hunter got up, still in thought. "We shouldn't be fighting each other. The enemy is out there, not here. Internal fighting will get us killed. No wonder there are rebels. The Republic is no longer what it once was. We're fighting for a lie."

Knock, knock!

Hunter stirred from his thoughts. "Who is it?" asked Hunter.

"It's Hutch, sir," a voice responded through the door. "The mess hall is open now, sir, if you're hungry at all."

"Thank you, Hutch. I'll be down in a minute," answered Hunter. He looked around his quarters, taking in the cramp setting one more time. Hunter sighed. He went to the desk and took his D-12 off the desk and holstered in his leg holster.

"Looks like that's everything," he thought. "Time to go." He left his quarters and started strolling off in the direction of the mess hall.

* * *

The mess hall was packed by the time Hunter arrived. The soldiers were all socializing, talking about the events of today.

"Yeah, that speeder was a-"

"Hear about the Cax's dog getting loose?"

"You should have been there! He just-"

"I see, I see. So what you're saying-"

Hunter just looked around, hearing so many different conversations. He grinned and shook his head.

"Yep, they are a mighty fine bunch," chuckled a male's voice behind Hunter that he did not recognize. Hunter turned around to see who the new person was. Standing behind him was a tall young man with sky-blue eyes, short spiked black hair and bangs framing the sides of his face, which had an X-shaped scar on the left cheek. The man was wearing boots, gloves, and a uniform with 2 pauldrons which were all were black. On his back was massive dark gray sword, about 6 feet long with a single-edged 1 foot wide blade, with two holes near the hilt. The hilt had a gold winged motif, and the handle was a dark red.

The man was smiling. "Name's Zack," he introduced cheerfully. "You look new here. What's your name?"

"It's Hunter. And you don't look like you're a standard trooper, from your choice of clothes. Might you be one of the…Republic Knights?"

"Yep, and proud to be one!" He continued smiling. "What about you? The way you walk, you don't look like a trooper either."

"I'm a Spartan," Hunter told him simply.

"Ah. You know what, let's get a table and continue our talk over there."

"I rather eat alone."

"Come on. It's not good to eat alone." And with that, Zack pushed Hunter towards a free table near the back of the mess hall, not realizing that neither of them had food. Hunter followed along. Once they were at the table, they sat down, facing each other.

"So, where's your partner?" bluntly asked Hunter. "I thought all Knights worked in pairs." Zack's smile began to fade. He then frowned.

"My partner…friend…is missing in action," he said solemnly. "He's been missing for 2 weeks, after a major engagement with the rebels." Zack had a black stare on his face.

"I'm sorry," said Hunter, upset that he caused some painful memories in this person.

"There's nothing you should be sorry about. It's not your fault. We all knew what we signed up for."

"So, what was your partner's name?"

"Hm?"

"Just curious."

"His name was Cloud."

Hunter just muttered, "Strife."

"Huh?"

"Was your partner's last name Strife?"

"Yeah, it was. Wait a minute, how did you know that was it?"

Hunter just stared at the table.

* * *

**Five years ago.**

Vroom.

Cars passed along the road of the busy street. A tiny round table was outside a coffee shop, right in the middle of all the traffic. A black haired 17 year old teen sat at the table, holding a steaming cup of coffee in his hands.

"Hunter!" someone shouted from the distance. The black hair teen looked around the crowd for the voice. "Hunter!" the person shouted again. Just then, the teen spotted a large blond spike in the crowd.

"Over here!" shouted back Hunter.

Cloud appeared, in a full uniform. "Hey Hunter." He took the seat across from Hunter.

"Hey, man. Took your time getting here."

"Sorry, traffic was a nightmare. After all, the war in Japan is now over. Everyone is partying for the troops' safe return."

"I bet. So, I see you got what you wanted." Hunter pointed to Cloud's uniform. "You're a Republic Knight."

"Yeah."

"Congrats. Light will be here, too."

"Light?" asked Cloud nervously.

Hunter laughed. "Don't worry. I'm sure she forgot all about that incident. You're a soldier now. I'm sure she would approve."

Just then, a girl with long black hair came up to their table. "Cloud? Is that really you, Cloud?"

Cloud stared at the girl. "Tifa?"

"Oh, my God. It really is you."

Cloud stood up and hugged Tifa and gave her a peck to right cheek.

Tifa sized up Cloud. "It's been too long, Cloud."

"Yeah, well…" Cloud was blushing wildly. "I've missed you."

"Okay, you two lovebirds. Stop making a scene. Sit down, have a drink." Hunter said joyfully.

"Oh, is soldier boy getting embarrassed?" A sly voice came from behind Hunter. Hunter turned his head to see a female with long, light pink hair, blue eyes, and a small smile on her face standing there, wearing her Republic Knights uniform. Hunter just gave her a small grin.

"Of course not, Lightning. And when did I ever become soldier boy, eh?"

"Well, you are the only one to join the Army, and not to mention, you're a Spartan."

"Okay, okay. I give up. Here, take a seat." Hunter pulled out seat from seemingly nowhere.

"Thanks, Hunter."

"No problem, Light. Now that we're all here-"

"Wait a minute. What do you mean we're all here?" asked Cloud.

"Cloud, you and I are both from Nibelheim. I knew about your relationship with Tifa." Cloud blushed. "Anyway, you've been gone from home for so long, and I found out Tifa had a bar here on Earth, so I decided to throw out a surprise for you. Enjoying it so far?"

"Thanks, man."

"No problem. Now, it's been a year since we've all met each other. Today's that anniversary. All I have to say, now that most of us have a job that requires us to put ourselves in harm's way, is that no matter what happens, we all have to come back here alive. We can't die. I won't let any of you guys die." With that, he raised his cup of coffee. "To friendship."

"To friendship," everyone repeated.

Hunter drank his cup of coffee. His cell phone rang.

"Damn." He picked up the call and listened. "Uh huh. Yeah. Okay, I'll be there right away." And with that he left the group, stepping into the hoards of people that swallowed him up.

* * *

**Present**

"Never got to say good bye to them," realized Hunter.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" asked Zack.

Hunter realized that he had spoken out loud.

"Let's just say that, I need to find Cloud," said Hunter.

"But he's-"

"He's alive. I know it." Hunter got up from his seat, and began walking, but stopped. "See you later, Zack." And he continued walking, never looking back.

Zack just sighed. "What's up with him?"

* * *

**A/n: And so ends the third chapter.**

**New non-OC characters:**

**Anthony Carmine-Gears of War**

**Benjamin Carmine-Gears of War 2**

**Tifa Lockhart-FF7**

**Zack Fair-FF7**


	4. Nightmares of the Past: Pt II

Hunter was in his room, getting his gear ready for combat. He had his Mark II armor on, his XR slung across his back, and his D-12 in his leg holster. He patted himself down, making sure that he had some extra magazines for both his guns. He thrust out his right arm.

Sheekk.

A blade thrust out. Hunter continued doing that. Once he was satisfied that blade, he did it to his left blade.

Sheekk. Sheekk. Sheekk.

He placed the blade back into the gauntlet and relaxed. He stepped toward the door and walked out of the room. He turned left and continued walking, towards Hoth's briefing room. He walked and walked and walked, white and gray surrounding him, with dim lights to lead his way.

The briefing room was brimming with people. Lieutenant Colonel Cheknov was standing above them all, high on a pedestal, giving a speech.

"Soldiers!" He barked loudly. "The rebels are converging on this base. They are getting ready to strike us!" A large screen flashed to life and a big map of Hoth appeared on it. "The rebel forces number in the thousands. There are only 700 of you troopers here. We have tanks, choppers, AT-ATs, AT-STs. We even have the Aces of Razgriz here to help us beat these traitors back. You guys have to fight these traitors and win. Give them no quarter, and make them pay for all the bloody suffering that we have to go through!" Cheknov clenched his fist. "Give them hell, and know this; dying for the Republic is better than dying for useless, pathetic ideologies! Long live the Republic!"

"Long live the Republic! Long live the Republic!" the soldiers just chanted. They were pumped up, ready for the battle.

"All talk, no action," muttered Hunter, watching the scene intently. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Daniels to the right, leaning against a wall, silent, not cheering with the others. Hunter walked over to Daniels. "May I speak with you for a minute?" he asked Daniels.

"Sure."

They walked out of the noisy briefing room into the silence of the corridors.

"So, what did you want to see me for, sir?"

"I want a squad to accompany me in my mission. I want that squad to be yours."

"Mine, sir?

"Yes, I need someone I can rely on. You're not like the others. I trust you."

"Understood, sir. But what about the colonel."

"I'll handle the colonel if it comes to that, though I have a feeling that he won't get in my way."

"I see, sir. I'll get my squad and meet you at the hanger bay."

"Good man." Hunter patted Daniels on the shoulder. "Now, get going."

"Yes, sir." And he jogged away, searching for his squad mates. Hunter just looked on.

"Now, I need to find a certain Republic Knight." With that, Hunter also left, searching for Zack. He searched everywhere inside for him. He went outside, into the cold, and saw Zack standing there, unaffected by the cold. Hunter walked out to him, also ignoring the cold.

"Zack!"

Zack turned his head. "Hey man, what's up?" he asked, cheerfully.

"Zack, I'm heading out on my mission. However, I'll also be searching for Cloud. I want you to come and help me."

"But Cloud-"

"No, he can't be dead. But if he is, I still need to find him. His body needs a proper burial. At the very least, I owe him that."

"What are you talking about? What is your relationship with Cloud?" Zack was getting curious. He turned around to face Hunter.

Hunter realized the last line he said. "He was…a very good friend. He was the brother that I never had. I owe him my life…for everything"

"Why?"

Hunter turned around, heading back inside the base. "You don't want to know. I'm not the man everyone thinks I am. In war, no one is." And with that, Hunter walked back inside.

Zack just looked on in wonder, cold air blowing across his face. "Well, looks like it's time to head off to the hanger bay." Zack quickly walked back inside the base and head off toward the hanger bay.

* * *

Hutch, the Carmine brothers, and one other trooper were standing near a transport helicopter, patiently waiting for Hunter to arrive. Soon, the doors slid open behind them. Hunter stepped through. He walked towards them, but stopped in mid-step.

Clank, clank, clank.

The sound of boots on metal drifted towards Hunter's ears. He turned his head and saw Zack running towards him. Hunter just smirked. Hunter turned his head back forward and continued walking towards Hutch. Zack ran past him and stopped at where Hutch and his squad were waiting at. Hunter finally arrived at the transport helicopter. He stood there, motionless. Suddenly, Hunter spoke.

"You all know what you signed up for. This will not be an easy mission. I cannot guarantee you that all of us will make it out alive. Our mission is to find and capture Dr. Isaac Jones, a defector who has knowledge in making bioweapons. We will fly in at low-altitude to the east of the rebel's base during the rebel's assault, as it will provide a distraction for us. As the colonel has already said, Razgriz Squadron is here now to provide support with the upcoming battle. I have personally asked them whether they could be our escorts and provide air support for us. They have agreed. Once we get on the ground, we fight our way into the command center. We search for information to where Dr. Jones is located. Then, Hutch, your squad will head back to the chopper. Zack over here will come with me to apprehend Jones. Make sure that chopper is still there when we get back. Any objections?"

"Nope," answered Zack.

"None over here, sir. We'll make sure that the chopper is still around, sir. You can count on us." Daniels responded.

"Good. Now, get on board the chopper and let's get out of here." Hunter told the others. They all entered the hatch and took their seats. Hunter stayed out, looking across the tarmac, seeing four black F-22 Raptors with strips of red on the wings and tail fins moving out of the hanger, getting ready to take-off. Hunter put out his hand and gave the lead Raptor a thumbs up. The Raptors all roared to life. They rolled down the runway one by one, and took off gracefully. "Good luck, Kid," Hunter whispered. He turned around and boarded the chopper. He took a seat next to the pilot. The pilot turned on the engines and the rotors came to life. "Okay, let's get this bird in the air!" shouted Hunter over the loud roar of the rotors. The pilot just nodded. The chopper rose up and flew across the tarmac. "Head to these coordinates." Hunter handed the pilot the coordinates. "We're going to need to surprise them."

"Copy that, sir," was all that the pilot said.

Four planes came out of nowhere to their side. "Blaze checking in."

"Edge checking in."

"Swordsman checking in."

"Archer checking in."

They were the pilots of Razgriz Squadron. "Nice to see our escorts are here," replied Hunter. "Hang back and keep an eye on our six. I don't expect much resistance from the rebels."

"Copy that," Blaze answered. "Guys, follow my lead."

The pilots slowed their speed and turned around, allowing the chopper to fly farther up a head. Hunter watched them. He then realized that this would be a long trip. He decided to close his eyes, and fall asleep. The soothing sound of the rotors just kept on humming.

* * *

**Five year ago.**

Hunter walked down the familiar corridor to General Steele's office. He stopped before the door and knocked.

"Come in."

The door slid open and Hunter stepped in. He walked toward the desk and stopped.

"Sergeant Hunter reporting for duty, sir."

"Ah, good, good. Here, son, take a seat." Steele pointed to one of the two seats in front of his desk.

"Thank you, sir." Hunter took the seat to his right and sat down in it.

The general leaned back on his chair. "Son, I've got another mission for you."

"Sir?"

"You have heard of R.U.I.N., have you not?"

"The terrorist organization? Sure, I've heard of it."

"Well, Intel has information on one of the key members of this organization. The higher-ups have authorized an assassination of this member. Here's her file." Steele handed Hunter a file with a bunch of documents inside. Hunter took the file.

"The member's a female?"

"Yes, son. Soldiers come in all shape and sizes. Never let your guard down."

Hunter nodded, opened the file and looked through the contents. Inside was the picture of his target. Hunter eyes grew wide.

"Is something the matter, Hunter?"

Hunter looked up from the file. "No, no. Nothing's wrong." But his eyes told a different story.

"You look worried. Are you sure there's nothing wrong?" Steele stared into his eyes.

"I'm sure, sir. I'll take care of this problem. It'll be easy." Hunter quickly got up and rushed out of the room, never looking back.

"Hmm," was all that the general said.

Outside his office, Hunter was leaning against the wall, taking deep breaths.

"Remain calm, Hunter," he told himself. "You're a soldier of the Republic. You can't let yourself be emotionally compromised. Do it, and get it over with. Otherwise, they'll send someone else to do the job. Better it be you." Hunter sighed. He got off the wall and headed down the corridor.

* * *

It was dark. The only lights came from the streetlamps and houses. Hunter was in his car, waiting, with a HK USP with a suppressor resting on his lap. He checked his watch. It was 1935 hours. He took the USP and put it into his jacket. He opened the car's door and stepped out, silently closing the door, as not to alert anybody. He slowly walked over to the house marked 2581. He went to the door and took out a lock pick. He kneeled down and stuck the pick in. He began to unlock the door. It took him several seconds, and then the door was unlocked. He stepped in, carefully not making any noise.

He took out his pistol and held it in front of him. He walked forward, slowly. He entered the living room. It was empty.

Psssshhhh.

The sound of running water. Someone was taking a shower. Hunter turned his head toward the sound. It was coming from upstairs. He headed for the stairs, and slowly ascended to the second floor. He walked toward the bathroom, when something caught his eye. He changed his direction and turned left, lowering his gun. He walked into a room with a queen-size bed, a rosewood drawer, and flowers by the window. On the drawer were photos. Photos of people he recognized. He went over to the photos and picked one of them up. It was him, Cloud, and Lightning, smiling and laughing together on a white beach.

A tear formed in his eye. It rolled down his right cheek and plopped onto the photo. "I'm sorry, Cloud," he said quietly. "I'm so sorry."

Lights inside the room went on. "Who are you?" The female's voice cut through his thoughts. She was inside the room. Hunter turned around, raising his gun quickly and looked down the sights. His finger was on the trigger. The female just stood there, but a shocked look appeared on her face. "Hunter?"

"I'm sorry." And Hunter pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Present.**

Hunter woke up with a jolt. The memory of the past continued to haunt him.

"Sir?" the pilot asked. "Sir, we're here."

Hunter got up and nodded. He went to the back of the helicopter to prepare for the landing. "We're here. Let's go." The others got up and went out the hatch. Hunter was the last to leave. "Keep the engine running. We'll be back soon," he told the pilot.

"Yes, sir. She'll be ready to bang out of here if we need to," answered the pilot.

Hunter just nodded and then got off the chopper. The team was waiting for him. "Let's go," he told them, and started jogging toward the rebel base. Daniels followed in suit, and then everyone was jogging.

* * *

Lord Sheppard kneeled before the black stone wall. The wall spoke.

"_Well, Lord Sheppard. It seems as though our plans may be disrupted. Alert Sephiroth of the problem that approaches him."_

"Yes, Master. Should I tell him to eliminate the problem?"

"_Tell him he can have his way with them. As long as the trio is in my hands, they must not know the truth."_

"Understood, Master." With that, Sheppard summoned a portal and stepped through it.

* * *

The group managed to arrive at the rebel base without incident. The entrance was all that stopped them from entering.

"Sergeant, we're going to need some explosives," said Hunter."

"Yes, sir." Daniels turned to one of the troopers. "Valentine, get over here."

The trooper came forward. "Sir?" It was a female's voice.

"Jill, we need to get through this door. You know what to do."

"Yes, sir." With that, Jill began to work, planting explosives around the entrance. When she was done, she went back to her position. "3…2…1…go." The explosion was silent.

"Good old explosive tape," remarked Daniels.

Hunter nodded and then kicked the entrance in. He entered first, XR drawn and ready. He scanned the area. Dimly lit, black, and huge. "Perfect place for an ambush," Hunter thought. He continued forward, and seeing nothing there, he gave the all clear sign. The rest of the team followed.

Suddenly, the lights came on. The group stopped where they were and took up defense position. Half of the room was still pitch black.

Clank…clank…clank…

"Steady now. We have no idea what's over there," commanded Hunter. Soon, a figure stepped out of the darkness. Everyone tensed.

"So, I see that Sheppard's information was correct," said the figure.

"Hands where I can see them," shouted Daniels.

"No. All of you, lower you weapons," order Zack. Everyone turned to look at him.

"You better have a good explanation for this Zack," whispered Hunter.

"He's a former Republic Knight. The most powerful of us. His name is Sephiroth. You can't defeat him."

"So, I see that they sent the puppy to do a wolves job," Sephiroth said to Zack.

"Grr," grunted out Zack.

"Isn't this one great big reunion?"

"What are you talking about, Sephiroth?" asked Hunter.

"I was not talking to you. So, puppy, how would you like to see a dear friend of yours?"

"What…"

Another figure came out of the darkness. A person with blond spiky hair.

"Cloud," said Hunter under his breath. Shock crept up to Zack's face.

Cloud looked up, darkness taking over his face. "Master, what do you want me to do?" he said in a monotone voice.

Sephiroth just smirked. "Kill them."

* * *

**A/n: You have to feel sorry for Cloud. **

**New non-OC characters:**

**Razgriz Squadron (named pilots)-Ace Combat 5**

**Jill Valentin-Resident Evil series  
**


	5. Death of a Hero

Dark gray clouds covered the sky. Heavy rain poured on the small group of people at the funeral, drenching them. Everyone was wearing all-black clothing and held solemn faces. In front of the group was a body lying peacefully in a coffin. It was a raven-haired girl. Her coffin was shielded from the rain by a white gazebo, bright even in such gloomy weather. Standing beside her was Cloud. His hand was delicately parting away strands of hair on her face. In his eyes, tears were welling up. He bent over her calm face and whispered into her deaf ears.

"Tifa, I'm sorry for being away for so long and never contacting you. I never wanted to upset you on how long it might take me to get back. You always looked out for me, and this was the first time I could make it up to you. And I failed at that. I couldn't protect you then, and I couldn't protect you now. I'm sorry." He kissed her on the cheek. "I love you, Tifa, and I always will."

Hunter stood quietly in a black suit, gloved hands behind his back, eyes covered by his sunglasses. He couldn't bear to look at Cloud in the eye. Lightning stood in front of him in a black dress, her arms folded in front of her, and her wet strawberry-pink hair clinging to her face. She looked at Cloud, sadness in her face.

"Huh, that's another one of us that's gone," she said quietly, unfolding her arms. Hunter just grunted in agreement. His guilt prevented him from saying much.

"If I ever told them, I would be a traitor to them," he thought. "They can't know the truth. Not now, not ever."

* * *

**Present**

"Cloud!" shouted Zack. Hunter snapped out of his nightmare at the shout. Cloud leapt up and slashed down at Zack, who managed to bring his Buster Sword up at the last minute to block the attack. "Cloud, snap out of it!" Cloud swung at Zack, who backed away from him. "I don't want to hurt you!"

"Sir, what do we do?" asked Daniels. Hunter looked between at the fight with Zack and Cloud and Sephiroth just observing.

"Leave it to me, Sergeant. Just get to the commend center and get his location. Send the information to my HUD when you obtain it. I'll assist Zack. Go!"

"Yes sir. Squad, move out! Complete the first part of the mission!"

"Sarge, what about those two?" asked Anthony, concerned about Cloud and Sephiroth.

"We can't fight that." He nudged his head in Sephiroth's direction. "We'll let the captain and that Knight take care of it. Let's go, private." With that, the rest of the team moved forward, avoiding the combat that was just behind them. Sephiroth turned his head to face the squad and smirked. He slowly unsheathed his long katana, blood-lust gleaming in his eyes. He raised his katana high, and brought the blade down in an overhead swing. A large beam of white-blue energy shot out toward the squad, too fast for any of them to avoid it.

BOOM!

Gray smoke engulfed the squad, blinding them. When the smoke cleared, they saw an armored person holding a thin, retractable katana with a blue edge in front of themselves, the back facing them.

"Good thing I brought along with me," said Hunter. He turned his head and addressed the squad. "Now, get going, sergeant." Daniels nodded, and he and his squad mates left the dark and damaged room.

"Hm. Seems like you are stronger than you look," said an amused Sephiroth. "Well then, I'll enjoy taking care of you."

"Bring it on, Sephiroth. You haven't seen anything yet," taunted Hunter. Sephiroth just grinned. He began to take a step forward, but before he could put his foot back on the ground, he appeared right in front of Hunter, his Masamune raised in the air, ready to strike. Hunter rolled to the left, avoiding the deadly arc of Sephiroth's blade. The Masamune struck only the ground and the ground crumpled like a piece of paper. Hunter saw this as an opportunity and quickly leapt forward. He slashed at Sephiroth, who deflected his blade easily, causing Hunter to slide backward. "Damn, he's a lot stronger than I expect," thought Hunter. Sephiroth brought his blade back, preparing to thrust at Hunter. Hunter ran forward, straight into Sephiroth's thrust range. Sephiroth thrust forward. Hunter grabbed the Masamune's blade, surprising Sephiroth. Hunter came in toward the defenseless Sephiroth and flipped out one of his retractable knives from his gauntlet and threw at punch at Sephiroth. Sephiroth let go of his sword and quickly stepped to the side, causing Hunter to stumble forward and let go of the Masamune. Hunter rolled back up and was back in a defensive stance with his blade out. Hunter rushed forward and smashed his blade into Sephiroth's, locking their swords in a clash. Hunter stared at the cat-like eyes of Sephiroth and saw only evil in his eyes. Then they disengaged. Hunter rushed back in and swung powerful blows at Sephiroth, who faltered a bit at the attack. Sephiroth braced himself and began his own fury of attacks, which Hunter narrowly blocked. Hunter backed away, his body heaving from such an attack. Sephiroth wasn't even sweating.

"Hunter! Watch out!" shouted Zack. Cloud had stopped fighting with Zack and had rushed over to Hunter, his long sword fill with magic, ready to stab through Hunter's armor. Hunter turned his head and saw Cloud. It was too late for Hunter to do anything. Zack saw this with wide eyes. Zack came to his senses and rushed toward Hunter with the remaining strength that he had left. It was too late to stop Cloud from his attack. Zack reached Hunter just before the blade came piercing through Hunter's flesh. He pushed Hunter out of the way of the blade. Hunter dropped his katana and fell to the ground hard.

Sshheekkk!

Crimson blood dripped down from Cloud's long sword. Cloud took out the sword, a sickening sound of metal being pulled out of flesh ringing through the room. The raven-haired body slumped down, bleeding profusely.

"Zack!" shouted Hunter. Cloud was smiling sinisterly.

"Good, puppet. Now, take care of him," said Sephiroth with a grin on his face. Cloud turned to Hunter, blade to the ready. Hunter looked at his katana, too far from his reach. The situation was hopeless for Hunter. Cloud slowly, too slowly, walked to Hunter. He pointed the tip of the sword to Hunter's head.

"Cloud, what would Tifa say?" Hunter asked Cloud quietly. Cloud's smile began to fade, as did the darkness in his face. His lips twisted into a frown, and then he gripped his head.

"AAAAHHHHH!" screamed Cloud. He fell to his knees.

"You don't care about them. Kill him now," order Sephiroth. Cloud turned to Sephiroth, anger in his eyes. He got back up and ran toward Sephiroth. He swung his blade, catching Sephiroth by surprised. They engaged in a fury of swings, cuts, and blows. Suddenly, a single black feathered wing appeared from Sephiroth's back, and he rose from the ground, 20 feet in the air. Cloud jumped up after him, swinging his blade in a circular motion. He slammed his blade into the Masamune and quickly disengaged in mid-air. He then flew straight into Sephiroth and slashed, which was blocked, and flew past him. He quickly turned to the right and came at him again, this time cutting him before he could defend himself. Cloud continued to do that for 7 times, and then flew high above Sephiroth. He flew straight into Sephiroth, slicing his torso, and came crashing down, crushing the ground under him. Sephiroth fell from his high position to the ground.

But he rose. Sephiroth rose, Masamune still gripped in his hand. Cloud was crawling out of the hole he created, exhausted from his battle. Sephiroth stumbled over to Cloud. "You…How?" asked Sephiroth. Without waiting for an answer, he raised his katana, ready to kill Cloud.

BANG!

The Masamune clattered to the metal floor. Sephiroth grasped at the gaping hole in his stomach and turned around. Hunter was holding his XR in front of him, the barrel aimed at Sephiroth.

"Killing me would only be the beginning. You can't stop what is coming."

"It doesn't matter for now, as long as you're gone. You're too dangerous to be left alive. Just become a memory." Hunter pulled the trigger, and a bullet came speeding out. It hit Sephiroth in the head and exploded out, blood and brain matter bursting out. Sephiroth fell backwards, down into the metal hole. Hunter held his position for some time. He then placed the XR on his back and rushed over to Cloud.

"Hey, Cloud, are you all right?" Hunter kneeled down, next to Cloud. He wrapped Cloud's right arm around his next and lift him up.

"Zack," whisper Cloud.

"Okay, we'll check on him. Hang on now." He helped Cloud stumble over to Zack. Cloud unwrapped his arm and kneeled next to Zack. Hunter got back up and remained standing.

"Z-Zack."

Zack looked at Cloud with a smile. "For the …both of us."

"What…"

"You're gonna…"

"Zack, no. Stay with me. You can't die. Hunter, get help." Hunter just looked on, knowing that there wasn't anything that could be done to save Zack. He had already lost too much blood.

"Live, Cloud. You have to live…for the…both…of us." Zack reached out for Cloud and pulled Cloud's head to his chest. "You'll…be…my living…legacy." Cloud lifted up his head, the right side of his face covered in Zack's blood, blood that he caused to flow.

"Shut up! Stop talking. You'll be all right." Cloud looked at Hunter. "Hunter, do something!" Hunter remained frozen.

"Cloud…" Cloud turned his attention back to Zack. Zack held out his Buster Sword. He placed it into Cloud's hands. "My honor…my dreams…" Zack pushed Cloud away. "They're yours now."

Zack's hand slumped down.

"Zack? Zack?" Zack didn't answer. Hunter took a step and kneeled next to Zack. He placed two fingers on Zack's neck. Hunter just shook his head. "ZACK!" screamed Cloud. He began to cry.

A set of footsteps clattered from behind them. Hunter, going prone pulled his XR back to his hands and aimed it down at the direction of the sound. Daniels was the first to appear, with his squad right behind him. Hunter got up and went over to Daniels. "Sir, the location has been sent to your HUD," told Daniels.

"Thank you…sergeant." Daniels looked around Hunter and saw Cloud sobbing.

"Sir, what about him?" Daniels motioned his head at Cloud.

Hunter looked at Cloud. "Sergeant, get him out of here. And make sure that sword goes with you."

"What about Zack, sir?"

Hunter thought about it. "No. Leave him here. You won't have enough men to cover yourselves when you head back to the chopper."

"Yes sir. Squad, move out." The rest of the squad went to cover the entrance. "Sir, security is tight over there. Would you like me to leave someone behind?"

"Thanks for your concern, Sergeant, but no." With that, Hunter rushed away to find the doctor, leaving Daniels standing there. Daniels went over to Cloud.

"Come on." He knelt down next to Cloud, grabbed his arm, and lifted him up.

"Thank you, Zack. I'll never forget you." Cloud began to be guided to the makeshift entrance, when he suddenly stopped and turn around. "Good night…Zack." Daniels pulled him away, and nodded at his squad. They all left the building, leaving Zack's and Sephiroth's bodies.

A man wearing a trench coat and sunglasses came out from the darkness into the midst of all the destruction. He walked over to Zack. "This is only the beginning for you, my friend." He knelt down and lifted Zack up. He turned around and headed back into the darkness.

* * *

"Well now, that was entertaining," said Dr. Isaac Jones, getting up from his chair in front of a wall-sized monitor. He had just seen the fight that had occurred six stories above him. A rebel guard approached him from behind.

"Um, doctor, I suggest that we leave before that Spartan gets here."

"Nonsense. He cannot break into here, no matter if he is a Spartan or not. They are not invincible, you know. Just look at that one," Jones said, pointing at a video screen. "He nearly got killed by those sword-wielding weirdoes."

"But, doctor, he survived. He's tougher than he looks."

"Nothing but pure luck. If that blond kid didn't turn sides, that Spartan would be dead. Now, shut up and get out of my sight." The guard just sighed and walked away.

"He's gonna regret that later," he thought.

Jones continued to watch the security feed. He saw Hunter slaughter a group of rebels on the floor right above him. "Hm, this kid does have some skill. But I wonder how well he does against my latest creation: the Tyrant," he wondered. He opened a communication channel to his assistant. "Betty, release the Tyrant."

The assistant responded, "Yes doctor." Soon, Jones saw his disgustingly majestic creation stomp up in front of the Spartan. The Tyrant was a blubbering, purple, naked mess, with six tentacles on its back and huge claws on its right hand.

"And to think, that used to be a human before. This will be very interesting data for the J-virus," thought Jones. The Tyrant launched one of its tentacles at the Spartan, who dodged it and shot the tentacle off, blood squirting out. The Spartan then held his gun at a different angle and fired two shots. They hit the Tyrant in the face, exploding on contact. The Tyrant got angry, and charged forward. The Spartan flipped over, high above the Tyrant's head. He landed behind it and starting shooting it again. One of the tentacles shot out and wrapped around the Spartan's waist. The tentacle dragged the Spartan close to the Tyrant, with its claws outstretched. The Spartan shot one explosive round into the mouth of the Tyrant, who swallowed it.

BOOM!

The Spartan standing on the ground, examining the mess he made. The legs of the Tyrant were still standing, with tendrils dangling from them, but the upper half was splattered all over the walls, painting them a dark red. Then, the two legs just fell, splattering all over the ground. The Spartan just turned around and started running.

"Damn, he killed it quickly," thought Jones. "Well, at least the J-virus worked like it should. Now, it just-" Jones' thoughts were interrupted by the rebel guard.

"Sir, I really think that-"

BANG!

The guard fell dead, a bullet hole on the head sputtering blood. "Now, that will teach you to interrupt me again." Jones said.

"Really, Doctor?" Jones turned around in the direction of the voice. It was the Spartan.

"Ah, Spartan, so you've made it. I really didn't believe you could do it."

"Are you going to let me arrest you without incident, Doctor?" asked Hunter, walking over to Jones.

"You know, you're a fine specimen, almost like the blond-haired boy, although, compared to you, he is weak."

Hunter rushed forward, grabbed Jones by the hair, and slammed his head video scene. Hunter drew out his D-12 and pressed it against Jones' head. "Shut up, you fucking bastard. You think that all the world is your playground. Think again. You're going to come with me now, whether you like it or not, or so help me God, I will blow your brains out onto this thing. I have no respect for people like you," whisper Hunter with venom in his voice into Jones' ears. Hunter dragged Jones up and whacked him across the head. Jones fell limp, allowing Hunter to carry him across his back. Hunter then quickly ran out of the lab, throwing a grenade inside.

Boom.

* * *

**Hoth Hangers**

Hunter was loading Jones into a transport when Lt. Col. Cheknov came running out of the base with Sergeant Daniels, eyes filled with anger.

"Just what the hell are you doing, Spartan?"

"I'm transferring prisoner Jones to a maximum security facility and Republic Knight Cloud Strife to Earth. Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course I have a fucking problem with this! Who gave _you_ authorization to transfer the prisoner?"

"General Steele. Or do you want to question that order?"

"Hell I do. The prisoner is not to take one step-"

"Oh, do shut up, Cheknov." With that Hunter pulled out his D-12 and shot Cheknov between the eyes. Cheknov's body slumped to the snow-tainted tarmac, crimson blood turning the snow from pure white to pure red. Daniels looked in horror. "Sergeant, the new commander will be arriving in ten minutes. I suggest that you go and greet him."

"But sir…" Daniels was speechless.

"The Republic ordered for his death. Insubordination. I'll take the body with me when I go. Need proof that he's dead." Hunter grabbed Cheknov's body by the ankles and dragged him into the transport. He came back out. "Sergeant, you did well on that mission."

Daniels saluted him. "Thank you, sir!"

"I'll be putting a request to get you and your squad transfer somewhere else. I'm sure that the white scenery is boring you."

"That it is, sir. That it is. And thank you again, sir."

"No problem, Sergeant. Those who deserve something better will get something better." A ship landed in the distance. "You better go, Sergeant. The new commander has arrived." Daniels saluted Hunter, who saluted him back. Daniels ran to greet the new commander. Hunter turned and went over to the cockpit, a pilot waiting for him. "Go," was all Hunter said. The pilot nodded and the transport began to rise up. Hunter went to the back and sat down, keeping a close eye on both Jones and Cloud. Soon, the transport passed through the upper atmosphere and jumped to light speed, heading back to Earth.

* * *

**A/n: And so ends the fifth chapter. I expect a lot of people to hate me for this.**

**New non-OC characters:**

**Tyrant (not necessarily a character, but the idea and name is still the same)-Resident Evil **

**Please rate and review and say what you would like to see added to the story.  
**


	6. Interrogation

A silver sedan car drove down the industrialized road, passing by civilians whom had no idea what dangers lurked right under their nose. The blond female driver just kept on driving with her two passengers. Traffic was fairly light. Then she took a right. Soon, they were on a winding road, trees blocking out light, casting dark shadows on the car. It seemed like the road just stretched on and on and on. Finally, the signs of human civilization appeared. A grey electrical fence. Six watchtowers out at in the distance, with two armed guards on each one. A machine gun with plenty of ammunition, sitting idly. They greeted the group as the approached the security checkpoint guarding the main gate and were halted by a military guard. The guard strolled over to the driver side of the car and peered in.

"I.D., ma'am," ordered the guard in a gruff voice. The blond lifted up a photo I.D. without breaking eye contact with the front and showed the guard. The guard looked at it before snatching out of her hand and heading back into a hut. The blond waited several seconds before the guard came back out. "Here you go, Agent Brea." The guard handed the blond her I.D. "Move along now." The front gate slid open, and the car rolled forward. In plain view to the blond and her passengers was a huge, ugly, red stone castle, which the Republic had now turned it into a maximum security military prison. Its menacing spires held more armed guards. The car turned and drove down into an underground parking lot. The blond parked the car between a black truck and a red sports car. She got out of the car first, and then her two passengers exited simultaneously.

"Wow, depressing place, eh?" asked the black-haired man of Asian descent in flawless America accent. He was wearing a black trench coat over a black suit. On his hip was a threaded M1911 with rails in a hip holster. "So Aya, why did we need to bring him here?" his eyes pointed to the 49 year old, golden-brown haired man, who was already walking towards the elevator.

Aya sighed. "Steven, don't you ever listen to the briefing?"

"Um…not really." Steven scratched his head.

"According to Senior Agent Hamilton, he's Jack Bauer, one of the best interrogators in the Republic."

"Why do we need an interrogator? If there is someone that needs to be interrogated, we could do the job ourselves. S agents are qualified."

"Apparently, this is a special case. Hamilton said that we wouldn't be up to the task. Our job is just to make sure Bauer doesn't do anything illegal. Hamilton said his past interrogations…were questionable." She started to head for the elevator, which was still waiting for them. "Come on, Steven. Let's go." Steven ran after her and entered the elevator with Jack and Aya. The three of them stood silent in the tiny compartment, the ding from the elevator as it raised the only sound to break the dead silence.

Ding!

"Ground floor," said the electronic voice of the elevator and the elevator doors opened. The trio got out and was greeted by black-haired man with a scar over his left eye, wearing a black leather jacket, a dark blue t-shirt, and a pair of jean.

"You three here to see…" A light of realization appeared on the man's face. "Jack?"

"Hunter, is that you?" Jack approached Hunter. "Hey, good to see you." He held out his hand and Hunter took it and shook it. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just here to secure the doctor. And you're here to make sure he talks."

"Yeah. That's right."

"Hm. Follow me." Hunter started walking. The trio followed. Suddenly, he asked, "You two. What are your names?"The two agents looked at each other and back at Hunter's back. He didn't even glance at them. "Well?"

Aya responded first. "Sir, I'm Agent Aya Brea."

"I'm Steven Chen, her partner," answered Steven. Hunter remained silent. He continued guiding the group to the interrogation room. Steven just turned his head at Aya and looked at her quizzingly, who gave a similar expression back at him. Trying to break the silence, Steven turned around and started walking backwards, beginning to ask Jack some questions. "So, Jack, how do you know him?"

Jack just looked at Steven. Steven started to turn around again when Jack suddenly spoke. "I met Hunter 3 years ago. He was on a mission to take out a terrorist cell. I was on that mission. I knew the cell and so I was put on his team. We got the job done."

"Want to tell me anything specific?"

"No," was the answer Steven got. They kept on walking. Suddenly, Hunter stopped and turned to his right and the door slid open, revealing a room with a one-way mirror, the viewing room. He walked in and the trio followed. On the other side of the mirror was Dr. Isaac Jones. He was calmly sitting behind a black metal table.

"Jack." Hunter tilted his head to Jones. "I believe that's why you're here."

"So, that's Isaac Jones."

"Yes." Hunter stepped closer to the mirror. "The Republic wants to know about this new virus he has been working on. Apparently, after rebel forces had been defeated in Hoth, Republic forces searched the rebel base for the virus. They failed in that regard. They want a sample."

"And you want me to get the location out of him."

"Yes. Simple as that."

"Okay." Jack began to exit the room, when Aya started to follow him. "What are you doing?" asked Jack.

"My orders are to make sure that you don't do anything dangerous. Given your track record, I'm going in with you to make sure that there's no trouble."

"Basically, you're just here to babysit me. Why don't you just let me do what I'm here to do?" Jack walked out and Aya followed him. Hunter continued to stare into the interrogation room. Steven leaned against the wall, facing Hunter. Jack walked into the interrogation room with Aya right behind him. Aya moved off to the side while Jack stepped forward to face Jones. Jack stopped in front of him. Jack's glare pierced through Jones. Suddenly, Jack started interrogating Jones.

"Jones, the Republic already knows that you've created a virus, a biological weapon. Give me the location to where I can find a sample."

Jones leaned forward and intertwined him fingers together. "Give me full immunity and I'll tell you."

Jack looked at Aya, who was shaking her head no. "No deal, Jones. Give me a location of a sample. You can make this easier for yourself if you do."

"Well then, I expect a lawyer soon."

Jack stepped close to the table. He quickly reached over and grabbed Jones by the collar. "Damn it! You're not making this easy for me. Give me the location now or I will make you suffer. Don't test me."

"Jack." Aya spoke up. "Jack, release him." Jack gradually let go of Jones.

"So, you're Jack Bauer," said Jones with realization dawning on his face.

"How do you know who I am?"

"You were one of the Counter Terrorist Unit's best agents. You protected the Republic many times from attack. But then again, you're also famous for not being there for your wife. I mean, she did die-"

Jack rushed at him and grabbed him by the collar again and slammed Jones against the wall. "Don't you dare talk about her," Jack hissed. "You have no idea what happened. You're just a traitor to this country."

"JACK!" Aya shouted.

Hunter watched the drama behind the mirror. Steven got up and ran into the interrogation room, trying to pull Jack off of Jones. Suddenly, Hunter's phone vibrated. He picked it up.

"Hello."

"Son, this is Steele. How is the interrogation going?"

"Not good, sir. Two S agents are here, sir, and they are preventing the interrogator from getting any answers."

"Hm. The president wants that sample. You know what you have to do. Do everything that you can to get that sample."

"Understood sir." And with that Hunter hung up the phone. He then walked out of the room, leaving all the drama in the interrogation room.

* * *

Jack was in the viewing room, just staring at Jones, who was being watched by the two agents. Hunter walked in, breaking Jack out of his trance.

"Where have you been?" asked Jack.

"Jack, we are not getting anywhere. Not with those two S agents around, at least."

"So, what do you want me to do?"

"You won't be doing anything. I don't want you involved with my plan."

"It's too late. I'm already involved." Jack gripped Hunter's shoulder. "Let me help."

Hunter thought on it. "Just make sure those S agents don't get in my way. I plan on breaking Jones out of here."

Jack nodded. "Where are you going to take him?"

"Some place where he'll be willing to talk when I apply some leverage."

"Okay. When do you break him out?"

"Soon. In ten seconds." They just stood there. Ten seconds later, the lights began to flicker, and then they blinked out of existence. "Go!" The two rushed out of the viewing room and straight into the interrogation room. Hunter put Aya into a choke hold, causing her to lose consciousness. Jack punched Steven hard in the face, knocking him out. Hunter went to Jones and took off his handcuffs. "Get up!" Jones got up and Hunter started to push Jones out the door. "Jack, come on! We have to get going. The power is not going to stay off for long!" They rushed out the room, not noticing that Steven had already begun to come around.

"Urg…What the…" He saw Aya on the ground. "Aya!" He rushed over to her side. "Hey, Aya, you okay?"

Aya began to get up, still a bit dazed from the attack. "What…happened?"

"Hunter and Jack attacked us." He looked at the table, devoid of Jones. "And it looks like they took Jones with them."

"Okay. Let's get going. We have to stop those two. Whatever they're planning, it's not going to end well for Jones." With that, she got up and they both ran out of the room.

* * *

The underground parking garage was dark, with only flashing red lights to shine the way. Hunter was pushing a handcuffed Jones into the trunk of a red sports car. Jack was standing outside. Hunter popped back out of the car and slammed the car's trunk shut.

"Jack, I need you to stay here. You've done more than enough already. Get out while you still can."

Jack reluctantly nodded. "Yeah…"

"Jack," Hunter said in a sincere voice. "Take this." He handed Jack a card. "I won't be needing it anymore. You will. It's all my personal bank accounts. You can access them with that."

"Hunter…Thank you." Jack was speechless.

"Don't worry, friend. Just get going. They'll be coming after you, too."

Bang! Bang! Bang!

Shots were being fired at their direction. Hunter and Jack both ducked behind the car.

"Go, Jack! I'll cover you!"

Jack just patted Hunter on the back. "Good luck." He stayed low and left. Hunter pulled out his D-12 and slid to the driver side door. He opened it and got in. He turned the engine on and put the gears in reverse and back out quickly. Bullets ricocheted off the car. Hunter quickly put the gears into drive and raced out of the garage, causing sparks as he did. Aya and Steven stopped shooting. They rushed to their car and started up the engine. They backed up and quickly rushed after Hunter. Aya loaded up a submachine gun while Steven concentrated on driving.

Hunter looked at his rear-view mirror and saw that Aya and Steven were chasing after him. In front was the downed electrical fence. He pressed on the gas and blasted through the fence. Steven flew through the hole in the fence that Hunter created. Aya stood up through the sun roof and aimed the submachine gun and fired.

Pingpingpingping!

The bullets all hit the roof of the car. Hunter couldn't avoid them on the straight road. He just pressed the gas pedal harder, pushing his car to go faster, trying to outrun his pursuers. Hunter saw the entrance to the freeway and turned into it. Aya and Steven were right behind him. Aya, realizing her gun was out of ammo, changed magazines.

Once they entered the freeway, traffic became very heavy. Cars were in all direction. Hunter sped up and maneuvered his way around the cars.

Whoosh! Whoosh! Whoosh!

Steven kept up with him and Aya retreated back into the safety of the car, unwilling to risk collateral damage out on the freeway. Hunter glanced at his rear-view mirror and saw this. He looked forward and saw an open space, space that he could use. He went forward and suddenly slammed onto the brakes while turning the steering wheel right at the same time. He then put his car in reverse and started driving, his car's front facing oncoming traffic. He opened the glove compartment, revealing a Glock 18 with an extended magazine. He left one hand on the steering wheel and his other hand grabbed the Glock. He racked the slide slightly against the armrest, making sure that there was a round chambered in.

There was.

He opened his window and stuck his hand out. He started firing at Aya's and Steven's vehicle.

"Get down!" said Aya to Steven. The bullets hit the windshield, shattering it. Steven lost control of the vehicle, causing it to swerve to the left before getting hit by another vehicle, flipping it over. Smoke bellowed out of the totaled car. Cars began to swerve, trying to avoid the mess. Hunter looked on, his face showing no emotion. He flipped his car around and continued on to his destination.

* * *

Crash!

Glass tinkled to the ground.

A scream. A whimper.

"I-Isaac?" a female voiced asked.

"It's him alright." Hunter stepped through the broken window that he created. He pointed the gun at the female.

"Melinda…run," gasped out Jones. Hunter grabbed Melinda by the wrist and dragged her to a chair. He bound her to it with a thick wad of duct tape.

"I don't think so Jones. You wouldn't talk then. Maybe you'll talk now." Hunter left the room and went up a flight of stairs. When he came back down, he was carrying two children, a boy and a girl. They were both crying. Hunter set them down on separate chairs and bound them up, just like their mother.

"No! What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what needs to be done to get you to talk." Hunter finished taping up the two children and took out his D-12. He pointed it at Jones. "Now, I'll ask you again. Where can I find a sample of the J-virus?"

"I'll never tell you." Jones spat at Hunter. Hunter just wiped it off. "Why don't you just shoot me?"

"I'll shoot you, just not now." Hunter pointed his gun at Jones, then quickly whipped around and shot Melinda in the knee. She screamed out in pain.

"NO!" Jones struggled to free himself. "STOP!"

"Why should I? You won't tell me the location of a sample of that virus. Many more will die. The many outweigh the few. I can't just let her live so that many more will die. Now tell me the location of that virus." Hunter aimed his gun at one of the children, the boy. "Or he dies."

"You bastard. I'll never tell you."

"Isaac, please, don't. Just tell him what he needs to know," Melinda whimpered out.

"I'll give you to the count of three to tell me where I can find a sample. One…" Hunter's finger slowly began to squeeze the trigger.

"Never!"

"Two…"

Jones just looked at his boy, tears forming at his eyes.

"Three!"

"It's your friend! He is the sample."

Hunter slowly depressed his finger from the trigger and stared at Jones. "Cloud?"

"Yes. He has the J-virus in him. In a matter of months, he will change."

"Why, you son of a bitch." Hunter rushed toward Jones, grabbing him and pointed his gun straight at Jones' head. "You'll pay for that."

"At least I'll have my revenge. You and the Republic will lose this battle."

Hunter began to squeeze the trigger.

"Hunter, stand down!"

Hunter turned around, releasing his squeeze on the trigger. Behind him stood a pink-haired female warrior, pointing her gunblade at him. Hunter walked over to her.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Lightning." Hunter whispered into her ear and continued to walk past her.

"I hope so, too," she whispered.

* * *

**A/n: Hm...No more the hero, I see. You know, I feel sorry for my main character and all those around him. **

**Non-OC characters:**

**Aya Brea-Parasite Eve.**

**Steven Chen-A friend of mine who wanted to be included. He helped me design his character.**

**Jack Bauer-24. Dammit Chloe! XD**

**And thanks to Fang from Gaming Union for the request to include Aya Brea in.  
**


	7. Betrayal

Cloud was pacing across a solitary gray room. Only a thick pane of glass separated him and Hunter, who was steadily watching Cloud, worried about his fate. The J-virus coursed through Cloud's veins, developing, gaining control, waiting for the opportune moment to unleash its full power on the populace. Cloud was a ticking biological time bomb, and it was necessary that he be quarantined. Hunter pressed a button on the wall, allowing him to speak to Cloud.

"Hey buddy. How are you doing?"

Cloud stopped pacing around. He slowly walked over to the pane of glass and rested his head on it. "I'm fine for now."

"Good. The Republic best scientists are working on a cure. You'll be out of there in no time."

Cloud sighed. "You know, Lightning came by. She told me what happened. How you found out I was infected. Why, Hunter? Why? I thought-"

"You don't know me," snapped Hunter. "I've done things that you could only imagine. You and Light, you guys thought that I was a hero. That I saved the Republic from the Japanese threat." Hunter punched the pane of glass. "I didn't. I'm not a hero. Never was, never will be." Hunter turned away, his back facing Cloud. Hunter clenched his fist in anger. "I slaughtered them. That's why I was sent there. I'm the guy they send in to do the dirty work quickly. That's all Spartans are. We've glorified as saviors, but we have never done anything but kill. We've lies. That's all we have ever been. I just…followed orders."

Cloud looked down at the cement floor. He whispered, so quietly that Hunter nearly didn't hear him. "Did you kill Tifa?" Hunter remained still. "Did you?"

Hunter turned around to face Cloud. "What if I said that I did?"

Cloud looked up and gave Hunter a cold stare. "Then we would no longer friends and I would kill you the same way you killed Tifa. So, did you?"

"I can't let my personal feelings get in the way of my mission."

"Damn it, Hunter! Give me a straight answer!"

Hunter stepped closer to the barrier between him and Cloud. Hunter didn't look at Cloud. He stared down at his boots. "I'm the reason that she's gone, Cloud, on the orders of the Republic."

Cloud turned around and tears started to form in his sky-blue eyes. "Why? She was our friend! Our friend! My girl!"

Hunter started to choke up, but he continued. "Duty comes first Cloud. My duty is to protect the citizens of the Republic from any and all threats. She was a known terrorist. I had to eliminate her. It is my job," whispered Hunter.

"Have you ever thought that maybe I already knew that about her? That she was a freedom fighter? I still loved her, and you took her away from me."

"If you knew that Tifa was a terrorist and didn't say anything until now, you know what I have to do. I don't want to do it, but I will have to. You'll be branded as a traitor of the Republic. And it is my job to eliminate any and all traitors to the Republic. You know that. You're my best friend, Cloud, and I don't want to have to kill you, as I did Tifa, but as long as you're a threat, there's no choice for me. So, I'll ask you once and only once. Did you know that Tifa was a terrorist?"

Cloud remained silent. The tears in his eyes had not yet crept down his cheeks. He walked over to his bed and plopped down on it. He rested his head in his hands. Hunter just looked on, sadness creeping into him. "You may have loved her, but this is a cruel world. War is the only peace this galaxy will ever know, and you know that. She was part of the conflict. She was a soldier in this galaxy, and she paid the ultimate price." Hunter turned away and started to walk out the room. "I regret that decision every day, but there's nothing that I can do about it. You and I knew the risks. So did she."

Cloud rushed forward like a wild beast and punched the glass. "Do you have any sense of human feeling? You're acting like a machine. Where is the Hunter that I knew? All I see is a shell of the friend that I once knew. What happened to us, to our friendship? Who are you?"

"I am what war made me," snapped Hunter. "You think that you've seen it all. You haven't seen anything. War is full of silent battles as much as it is full of noise. And you, you sit back, watching us grunts do the work. Don't you dare tell me that I'm not human. At least I have to guts to get the job done. You? You're just a weak soldier who needed everyone else to protect him. YOU'RE PATHETIC!" Hunter roared.

Heemmm. Heemmm.

Hunter's phone was vibrating. Hunter flipped his cell phone open and answered the call.

"Hello?" he asked, still angry.

On the other end of the line was General Steele. "Son, you're not safe."

"Wait, what? General, you're not making any sense." Hunter calmed down a bit.

"Those two S agents, Aya Brea and Steven Chen. Remember them?"

"Yes."

"They survived the car crash and have told their superiors that it was you and a man called Jack Bauer who caused the incident."

"So?"

"Son, they are coming for you. They need to make sure that you don't talk."

"Who, sir?"

"S. Hamilton is coming after you. This has gone public. You need to disappear."

"Where?"

"Hunter, the Republic is no longer a safe place for you. I know people who can help you, but you have to trust me. You know that I always have your best interest in mind."

"Where, sir?" Hunter asked Steele again.

"You're going to need join the rebels."

"What the hell are you talking?"

"Hunter, the rebels are the only group of people that can help you now." Steele was pleading with Hunter now. "I have tried to protect you for so long from the dangers inside of the Republic. Many have wanted to see you and the rest of the Spartans dead. I have prevented that for so long. That incident five days ago has gone public and now has given those who despise us a reason to eliminate us. They will do anything to find you, even finding people you know to get to you. You have to run."

"How can I trust you? Right now, you're looking to be a traitor of the Republic. What makes you think that I won't just turn you in?" asked Hunter.

"You do that, son, and you'll still end up in a body bag. With me gone, I can't protect the Spartans, and they'll still hunt you down, only it'll be easier, since you'll have no one to help you. You're no longer a soldier of the Republic. You are now a criminal." Steele paused for a moment. "Son. There are two S agents heading your way now. I suggest that you get out of there now. Go to Nibelheim. The rebels have a base there."

"Captain Hunter." A rough male voice rang across the room behind Hunter. Hunter turned around to face the voice, cell phone still positioned next to his ear. Hunter saw two males, both wearing suits and a pair of sunglasses.

"I'll talk to you later," Hunter said into the cell phone before flipping his phone shut. "Now, how may I help you?" he asked to the two agents.

"Captain, we would like you to answer a few questions back at HQ. You need to come with us," ordered the rough-voiced man. His partner was silent.

Hunter pretended to ponder on the order, and then he decided, "Okay." He walked out of the room, the two S agents following behind him. They continued on until they reached the elevator. One of the S agents reached into his jacket's right pocket and took out a syringe. He looked at his partner, who nodded. He quietly took at step toward Hunter and raised the syringe, ready to plunge the needle into Hunter's pulsing vein. Hunter saw the shadow of the man on the wall and quickly whipped around and grabbed his arm. Hunter twisted the agent's arm, causing him to yelp and drop the syringe onto the floor. His partner reached into his jacket and pulled out a pistol. He aimed it. Hunter saw this and quickly twisted the agent around so that the agent was facing his partner. His partner opened fire, hitting the agent in the chest, blood bursting out of him. Hunter kept on holding the dead agent's body as a shield and quickly reached for his D-12 and gripped it. He raised it up and fired three shots at the partner. The partner folded over from the shots and his chest spurted out crimson blood. His body slumped to the floor, his body limp. Hunter dropped the agent he was holding and went over to the dead partner and kicked his gun away. Dark red blood gushed out of the dead agents, slowly creeping across the floor, staining it. Hunter pointed his pistol at both dead agents. Then he went to push the button to bring the elevator up.

His finger never reached the button.

Hunter turned around and headed back to the quarantine room. He was faced against Cloud again. "Cloud, I'm getting you out of here. You won't make it if you don't come with me."

"Why should I trust you? How do I know that you won't kill me for being a traitor the moment you let me go?" asked Cloud with venom in his voice.

Hunter looked away, but turned back to face Cloud. "Because, I'm a traitor to the Republic now too. And they will do anything to get to me. You're not safe here."

"I would rather take my chances with the Republic than with a creature like you."

Hunter stepped closer to the pane of glass and placed his right hand on it. "I'm sorry." Then he lifted his hand off and an explosive charge was set, its tiny red light blinking furiously. Cloud looked on, surprise in his eye. Hunter quickly backed away.

Boom! Crash!

The glass scattered and smoke bellowed out. Hunter got up and stepped through the hole he made. Cloud was knocked out on the floor. He groaned. Hunter walked over to him and picked him up. He placed Cloud over his shoulder and walked out of the room.

Ringing alarms. Flashing red strobe lights. The entire facility in a chaotic mess. Hoards of people rushing to escaped. And in the mist of this hoard was Hunter carrying Cloud. No one noticed him and his friend. They only cared for their own safety. Hunter managed to navigate through the hoards of people and got outside. There was panic out on the streets, as everyone tried to get as far away from the facility as they could.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

Hunter looked around for the origin of the horn. In the mist of all the white lab coats and black security uniforms was a pink sports car, its light blinking on and off to signal to Hunter. Hunter strolled over there, pushing people out of his way. He finally managed to reach the pink car and looked in through the passenger side window. Sitting inside was a pink-haired female, waiting impatiently for her two companions. Hunter knocked on the window and she turned and saw him. She unlocked the doors for Hunter. Hunter opened the right back door and slid Cloud into the seat. He grabbed the seat belt and reached over Cloud, clicking the seat belt into place. He slammed the door shut and opened the passenger side door and got in.

"I suggest that you get going, Light. I don't think that we want to be here when the police show up." Hunter said. She nodded and pressed the gas pedal, accelerating the car forward. They raced past the facility workers and soon reached open road. Hunter took his seat belt and buckled it up.

Lightning kept her eyes on the road, but she was concerned for Hunter. "Why did he pick up Cloud?" she thought. "And why is Cloud out of it?" She saw that Hunter had begun to stare out of the window. She asked aloud, "Where are we heading?"

Hunter didn't stop staring out the window. "Head to the spaceport. We need to get off Earth." Light remained silent, but turned the steering wheel slightly. The car headed off into the direction of the spaceport.

"So, what happened back there?" asked Lighting, not taking her eyes off the road.

"I don't want to talk about it now. When we're a safe distance away from Earth…" Hunter didn't finish his sentence. He remained quiet for the remainder of the trip.

* * *

"Three tickets to Nibelheim, please," ordered Hunter to the female cashier at the ticket office at the entrance to the Nibelheim departure gate. He placed the exactly amount of cash on the counter, as to not leave a digital footprint, and was handed three paper tickets for a ship bound for Nibelheim.

"Thank you, sir! And have a nice day!" the cashier said rather annoyingly.

Hunter walked over to Lightning and Cloud, who were both sitting on gleaming wood benches, watching over their bags. Light got up and walked over to meet Hunter. Cloud remained on the bench, head drooped down. Hunter gave two of the tickets to Light and walked with her to Cloud. Lighting held the ticket in front of his face, which he slowly took. Hunter placed his hand on his shoulder, but Cloud just shook it off. "This doesn't make up for anything," Cloud said silently. "You're still dead to me." Hunter began to stoop down to Cloud, but Lightning grabbed him by the shoulder and shook her head. She still didn't know what was going on between them, but she decided to wait until they boarded the ship before searching for her answers. Hunter just looked at Cloud, and then back at Lightning and nodded. He backed away and looked at his watch.

"Looks like it's time to board." Hunter told the others. He picked up his bags and started walking to their ship.

Lightning just sighed and placed her right hand on her hip. She went over to Cloud and picked up her bags. "Come on, Cloud." She walked away. Cloud slowly looked up. Vengeance showed on his face. He picked up his bags and walked over to the ship, twirling a foldable knife in his pocket. He began to walk up the ramp to the ship, but stopped at the middle.

"You'll pay for all of this, Hunter. Too many good people have died because of you," Cloud thought. He continued walking up the ramp and entered the ship, Lightning waiting for him.

Back at the benches, a man wearing sunglasses and a trench coat was reading a magazine. The ship to Nibelheim began to take off. He closed the magazine and got up. "Looks like they have problems of their own," he thought. Soon, a team of S.W.A.T members entered the terminal with guns at the ready.

"Spread out and find the targets!" one of them shouted. People in the terminal panicked and they got down. The man just walked out of the terminal, no one every knowing that he was ever there. He stepped into the shadow of the building and disappeared.

Life was not getting any easier for anyone now.

* * *

**A/n: No non-OC characters in this one, surprisingly. But still, please rate and review.**


	8. Friend or Foe?

**A/n: I want to dedicate this chapter to my good friend RedRose on the Gaming Union community for being critical of my work and because Tuesday was her birthday. **

**

* * *

**Space. The huge black expanse spread out all around the white ship, its engine a source of light in the blackness of space. All was quiet with the ship steadily heading to its destination at Nibelheim. Hunter continued to stare out into the blackness, thoughts swirling through his head. "This galaxy…it is no longer the place that I thought it once was. There are no rules, no order, no justification for anything now. Everyone has to fight just to get pass the day. Where has peace gone? Where are the heroes?" Hunter continued to think, just think, sitting beside the window he was staring out of. The blackness of space held no answers for him though. Hunter just sighed. He rose from his seat and strolled to a door. The doors slid open. Hunter started to exit the room but stopped. A person stood in his way.

And that person was Cloud, and he did not look very happy.

In his right hand was a five inch straight blade. Cloud swung it at Hunter. Hunter backed away, the blade missing his chest by centimeters. Hunter went into his fighting stance, his right leg slightly bent behind him, his left leg bent in front of him, and his arms up protecting his face and neck. Cloud thrust the blade at Hunter, who in turn took a step to the right, causing Cloud to stumble forward. Cloud turned around, a frown on his face.

"Stand down Cloud," Hunter asked Cloud. "You can't win." Hunter held out his hand. "Just give me the knife."

Cloud went berserk at that and he rushed forward, his knife ready to kill. "NEVER!" Cloud shouted. He lunged forward, but met a solid kick to the gut from Hunter, knocking the breath out of him. Cloud stumbled back, gasping for air. Hunter saw this as an opportunity and struck. He quickly came in, grabbed Cloud's right arm with his left hand, and twisted it behind Cloud's back. Hunter used his free hand to grab Cloud by his spiky hair and brought it down. At the same time, Hunter lifted up his knee, colliding Cloud's face into it. Cloud released the blade from the pain and punched Hunter in the stomach. Hunter grunted and let go of Cloud's hair. Hunter's jeans had blood stains on them. Cloud backed away, his hand covering his bloody mouth. Hunter quickly recovered from Cloud's punch and ran forward. Cloud was still recovering from Hunter's attack when Hunter's fist landed on the left side of his face. Hunter followed it up by placing his right leg behind Cloud's and grabbing his throat. Hunter then pushed, causing Cloud to trip backward. Cloud fell to the ground, Hunter's hand still around his throat. Hunter took out his own seven inch blade and held it above Cloud's head. Cloud's eyes widened. Hunter brought the knife down. Cloud squeezed his eyes shut.

THUD!

Cloud opened his eyes and looked around. The knife was an inch away from his right cheek. Hunter still had his hand around his throat, but he had a face full of pity, as if he regretted doing this. Hunter just shook his head.

"Hunter!" Lightning appeared in the doorway. She calmly walked over to the two and punched Hunter in the face, knocking him back. She helped Cloud get up and then set her sights on Hunter. "What the hell is going on here?" she asked.

Hunter got up, wiping blood from his mouth. "Back off, Light. This is not your fight. Me and him, we have to settle our differences."

Lightning stood in front of Cloud, shielding him. "Stop it. Hunter, we need to talk."

"Fine. We'll talk. I'm the reason that Tifa is gone," Hunter bluntly stated. "There. Are you happy now?"

Lightning was shocked. Her view of her friend, of the one person she idolized, was crumpling. "Why? At least tell me that?" she asked, her voice not showing any of the concerns she had.

"Because it was his job! Because someone told him to!" interrupted Cloud. Emotions were running high. "It doesn't matter! All that matters is that he pulled the trigger! He ended her life!"

"I ended one life to save another!" Hunter suddenly said. "You think that it's easy to make that decision? Who lives and who dies? It is never easy! I did it to protect you, Cloud! I stayed silent to protect you. Tifa…she was a friend. But you…you are a brother. Either you die for being with her or you live with her gone. I had to make that decision. I might be a murderer, but I have feelings. I'm human. You tell me Cloud, what would you have done?"

Cloud had a scowl on his face. "I would have warned you and told you to run."

"And be hunted down for the rest of my life? No, I did you a favor. You'll thank me later on."

"Why would I thank you? You don't deserve to live."

Hunter just shook his head and walked out of the room. Cloud started to go after him, but Lightning put out her left hand and stopped him. She shook her head. "I'll go talk to him." Lightning ran out of the room to find Hunter, leaving Cloud alone with his thoughts.

* * *

The doors slid open and Lightning entered her room. Hunter was sitting on the bed, staring at a photo. "What are you thinking?" asked Lightning. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to Hunter. He just sighed. Lightning looked over and saw that it was a photo of him, Cloud, Lightning, and Aqua. They were out next to an ocean. Hunter and Cloud, they had their arms around Aqua, sandwiching her in between the two boys. Lightning was leaning against a railing, her arms folded in front of her, a small smile on her face.

Lightning remembered that time, a memory from too far ago. It was a dream, a dream of the best time of their lives. Before Aqua. Before the war. Before this. She looked at Hunter, who continued to stare at the photo. "Hunter…talk to me," she asked."What's going on?"

Hunter put the photo into his left breast pocket and sighed. "I remember a time when life was so much simpler then. All we had were each other, and that was all we needed. Now, everything is too complicated." He looked down at his hands.

Lightning reached over and hugged him. "It's alright. We're altogether again. That's all that matters." Hunter got up, leaving Lightning sitting on the bed. He started to pace around the room.

"That's the problem. Nothing is alright. I have seriously messed our lives up. I was the ones you guys looked up to, and I have failed you all." Hunter stressed the last part of his sentence. "I'm not…we should separate. I'm a danger if I stay with you guys."

Hunter began to leave, but Lightning's arm shot out and held his arm. "Please, Hunter, don't go. We need to stick together if we want to survive. You kept us together all those years ago. You can do it again."

Hunter turned his head slightly. "I can't. Not if I have to keep on lying to Cloud and you. I'm not strong enough to help you fight this battle."

"Then just tell me! What is it? What is eating you?"

"I'm weak, Light. I'm the opposite of everything that I'm said that I am. It would be better if I go." With that, he slipped out of Lightning's grasp and left the room, leaving Lightning sitting alone in her room. Something wet crept down her cheek. Lightning touched it. It was a single tear.

Hunter continued to walk on, not looking back, wanting to leave his past behind.

* * *

The ship began its graceful descent into Nibelheim. The hum of the engine could be heard and felt by the white armored Republic soldiers waiting down below the ship. Nibelheim did not have an established spaceport, so everyone had to brace themselves for the gust of wind when the landing ship reached the ground.

The loading ramp extended out, and three Republic troops marched over. The first passengers exited the ship and went down the ramp. One of the troops stepped out in front of them and held out his hand, halting the passengers.

"Identification, please," said the trooper.

The passengers started to take out their papers, when one of them, an old man, asked, "What's the reason for this? We didn't have to do this a week ago!"

The trooper walked past the other passengers until the trooper reached the old man. The trooper looked grabbed the man and looked him in the eyes. "You've got something to hide, old man?" The elder shook his head, clearly frightened. "Then shove it." The trooper released the old man and headed back to the front of the line. The trooper said loudly, "I don't want to hear anyone else complain about the new change in policy. We've got some very dangerous criminals loose in this galaxy. We need to make sure that they aren't onboard this ship. Every ship is getting inspected, so don't think that your ship has been singled out. Now, hurry up, take out your passports, and let's get this over with." The passengers became noisy and quickly pulled out their papers. The troops began to scan them.

Hunter, Lightning, and Cloud were among the last to exit the ship. They saw the long line waiting in front of them. Lightning observed the head of the line. "This isn't good," she commented.

"What?" asked Cloud.

"There are Republic soldiers down there and they're checking papers."

"So?"

"They're looking for us. They know that Earth is too dangerous for us, and that we would make our escape to someplace safe. They don't know that we're here, but the chances of them discovering us now are high," said Hunter softly. "We need to proceed cautiously." They began to move further up in the line.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a man in brown robes walked over to the troopers. He leaned over and spoke into one the soldier's ear. The trooper gestured and the robed man pointed into the line. His finger was pointed directly at the trio.

Hunter saw this. "Shit," he swore. Light and Cloud turned their heads to him. He nodded in the direction of the robed man and they looked at where he mentioned. "We've been discovered. Come on." He reached into his bag and pulled out his XR. He pulled back the charging handle, making sure that there was a round in, and raised it above his head and pointed it to the sky. He opened fired.

Everyone panicked. They started running all around, giving the group cover from the soldiers.

Hzzzzzz.

A bright green beam of light appeared in the middle of the crowd. The troopers started shooting into the crowd, downing many of the people. Hunter was running, running toward one of the troopers. One of them had their back facing him. He rushed forward and wrapped his arm around the trooper's neck. He twisted the trooper's head, snapping the neck. He let go of the dead soldier and moved on to the next one.

Lightning went after the green beam. She had her gunblade out. Then she stopped. Ten feet in front of her was the robed man with a lightsaber out. He was a Jedi. Lightning raised her gunblade up and went into her fighting stance. The Jedi rushed forward and jumped up. He slashed down at Lightning, who blocked the attack. She flung him away and ran forward. She thrust, aiming at the Jedi's torso. But the Jedi was agile. He back flipped away from her attack and then held out his hand and a blast of wind hit Lightning. She flew backwards, landing on her back. The Jedi leapt and ready his blade to slash at Lightning. Hunter saw this. He ran forward. Hunter leapt forward and pushed the Jedi out of the way, giving Lightning time to recover.

Hunter and the Jedi landed roughly on the ground. Hunter quickly got up and went over to the fallen Jedi. The Jedi kicked Hunter in the gut, sending him flying back a few feet. The Jedi took out his lightsaber and ran after Hunter. Hunter got up and ran right at the Jedi. He swung a right hook, which the Jedi blocked. Hunter gave a hard kick to the groin and then punched the Jedi with a left hook, causing the Jedi to fall back in pain. Hunter took the opportunity and took out his knife and rushed forward for the kill. However, Hunter didn't see the Jedi reactivate his lightsaber. Just as Hunter was about to deal the death strike, the Jedi lashed out, cutting Hunter from his right shoulder to his left hip. Hunter fell to the ground. The Jedi rose and limped over to the fallen Spartan. He was still alive. The Jedi raised his lightsaber, ready to plunge the blade into Hunter's heart.

"Ahhhh!"

The Jedi turned around, trying to find the cause of the sound. Cloud rushed forward, catching the Jedi unaware, and slammed into him. They both tumbled to the ground. Cloud got on top of the Jedi and started punching him. Cloud threw punch after punch, furious that the Jedi dared to attack Hunter, not realizing that the Jedi was dead, not realizing that his fists were soaked in the Jedi's blood.

Lightning ran over to the fallen Hunter. "Hunter!" She knelt down next to him. Hunter was gasping for air. Lightning looked at his wound and grimaced. She was surprised that he had managed to survive. He wasn't bleeding, but the lightsaber wound was deep.

"Cloud!" Lightning looked around for Cloud. "Cloud!"

Cloud stopped punching the dead Jedi and realized what he had done. "Cloud!" Lightning shouted again. Cloud didn't have time to ponder on his actions and quickly ran to Lightning's voice. He stopped when he saw Hunter's body.

"Hunter…" Cloud quiet said. He knelt down next to Lightning. They were helpless. They didn't have any medical supplies and there weren't any doctors around. They could only watch as their friend laid dying on the battlefield.

"Hold it right there." A trooper held his rifle at them. Soon, more troopers joined. "Put your hands up in the air." Lightning and Cloud began to raise their arms. "Slowly," ordered the trooper. "No sudden moves. Private, arrest them." A private began to walk over to the two with handcuffs in his hands.

Beeyow!

The trooper dropped, smoke rising from his armor. The other troopers turned to see who fired the shot.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"Take cover!"

"Move, move, move!"

The soldiers became disorganized.

Beeyow! Beeyow! Beeyow! Beeyow!

The troopers all fell to blaster fire. Lightning and Cloud tried to see their saviors. Cloaked figures cautiously revealed themselves from their hiding places. They crept forward, wary of anymore Republic troopers. Lightning and Cloud kept their arms in the air, unsure whether to trust these people. One of the cloak figures crept up to Lightning and Cloud, weapon pointed at them. The cloaked figure proceeded to patted them down. First was Cloud, who didn't have any weapons on him. Lightning, on the other hand, was forced to give up her gunblade. The other cloak fighters were checking Hunter.

Lightning decided to speak up. "He's hurt. He needs medical attention immediately." The cloaked figures continued to check Hunter, seemingly ignoring Lightning. She went over to one of the fighters and punched them. All weapons were aims at Lightning. She pointed at Hunter. "Please. He needs a doctor. He'll die if he doesn't get medical treatment."

One of the cloaked figures lowered their weapon and took a step toward Lightning. "He'll get the medical attention that he needs." It was a male's voice, one that commanded order among his men when he spoke. "Johan, Bay, get that man to our doctor," he ordered. The two got Hunter and lifted him up and started to carry him away. Cloud followed them, making sure that they didn't do anything that was suspicious. The man held out his hand to Lightning. She looked at it at first, wary of the man. But she held out her hand and shook his hand. He released from the shake first and handed back her gunblade. "A sign of trust," he said, when he noticed that Lightning was hesitant to take it back. She nodded, and gripped her gunblade and took it out of his hands. She placed the gunblade back into its loose case behind her waist.

"You're going to taking us to the rebel base, right?" asked Lightning.

"Yes," the man responded. He turned and began walking. Lightning followed his trail, catching up and soon walking beside the man.

"I never caught your name."

"Really? Hm, I'll tell you mine if you tell you yours."

"He's trying to flirt with me, that son of a bitch," Lightning thought. Out loud, she told him, "Lightning."

"Is that you're real name?"

"No. That's all you're getting."

"Ah, fine. I'm Hutch. Daniels Hutch."

They just kept on walking, side by side.

* * *

Lord Sheppard was standing on a black beach, observing an unconscious blue-haired girl.

Whoosh!

Heavy footsteps on sand approached Sheppard.

Sheppard, upon hearing the sand scratch under a pair of boots, turned around and saw a cloaked figure approach him, his head lowered, trying to be humble. "Well, Captain, are they where I expected them to be?"

"Yes, my Lord, they hav-"

"SILENCE, YOU SWINE! I ONLY ASKED IF THEY ARRIVED AT THE LOCATION. I DID NOT ASK ANYTHING ELSE FROM YOU, YOU IDOITIC SON OF A BITCH!" bellowed Sheppard. He walked closer to the Captain and raised his hand. As he did so, the Captain began to rise, floating in the air. Sheppard formed a fist and the Captain began to choke. The Captain gasped, flailing around, desperately trying to get air into his lungs.

"Gasp…Please, my Lord…gasp…I won't…gasp…" The Captain stopped moving and hung limp in the air. Sheppard relaxed his grip, and the Captain fell to the sandy floor, dead. Sheppard took out a handkerchief and wiped his hands cleaned. He walked over the dead body and summoned a portal of darkness.

"Looks like all is going to plan," thought Sheppard, with a grin on his face. "This is all too fucking easy. Now, the pieces are set for the final phase of the plan. The Master will be pleased. And to think, that fucking angel has not intervened with this conflict. As long as it stays that way, there will be no one powerfully enough to stop Him." With that, Sheppard stepped into the portal.

He didn't notice that a certain blue-haired girl had regained consciousness and saw everything that had just transpired, before stepping into the black portal.

She whispered to herself, "This isn't good. If they know where they are, then…the keys…they are close to acquiring them. I hope they know what's coming. If they get the keys, the Light One will escape from his prison and engulf the galaxy in darkness. They mustn't let that happen. They can't." Aqua looked up at the starless sky, clasped her hands together, and prayed that everything would be alright.

* * *

**A/n: Oh boy. Now I can hear the Star Wars fans**, **coming to flame me on the damage of a lightsaber. **

**Non-OC characters:**

**Jedi-Star Wars**


	9. Dreams of a Better Time

**A/n: I would like to thanks RedRose from the Gaming Union community for helping to make this chapter possible, for if it wasn't for her, this chapter would never exist. She gave me a basic idea, I added in the details. Thanks Rose!**

**

* * *

**A pale green light shined on Cloud. Bubbles floated to the top of the medical tank, the tank that held Hunter suspended in a green healing fluid. They had been bought to an underground location by the rebels under a certain mountain that didn't exactly hold fond memories for him. "I can't believe that they set up base here inside Mt. Nibel." Cloud looked up at the rocky ceiling, amazed that the rebels were able to carve out a base under a mountain, right under the Republic's nose. Right above them was a huge Republic outpost, busy with planetary traffic and the base soldiers exhausted from their fruitless search for the rebel base. "Hutch did say that this place was shielded from detection," thought Cloud. "Still can't believe that sergeant who helped get me off of Hoth is here. Hunter is going to be in for a surprise."

Cloud looked back at the comatose Hunter. He backed up and sat down on a bench in front of the medical tank. He hung his head down and slowly closed his eyes. His thoughts swirled around his head.

A memory of Hunter with his back to Cloud popped into his thoughts. Hunter was next to a wall, shooting out of a hole at an unseen enemy. Then Hunter turned to Cloud and ran at him, while yelling, "Get down!" An explosion, a flash of orange flames, and then darkness.

Cloud opened his eyes and faced reality again. He remembered that day clearly. He was just a rookie Knight back then. And Hunter saved him, just like Hunter always seemed to do. Again and again, when it seemed liked he was in danger, Hunter somehow managed to intervene and protect him. "Just like that one time…" thought Cloud.

* * *

**Twelve years ago.**

A young raven-haired girl laid unconscious in the path of a very young Cloud Strife. Cloud had been following her as she climbed up Mt. Nibel, trying to make sure that she didn't get into any trouble. He had failed in his cause. She had slipped on a rock, falling backwards. Cloud was too far away for him to catch her. She fell and her head hit a rock, knocking her out. Cloud went running towards her.

"Tifa!" He got down on his knees next to her. He shook her. "Tifa, hey, are you okay?" Tifa didn't respond. Cloud started to worry. He didn't know how hurt she was. He decided to carry Tifa back to Nibelheim. He lifted up her left arm and wrapped it around his neck. He lifted her up bridal-style, her head resting on his chest. He began his perilous journey down the mountain.

The rocks were slippery from a recent rain storm, and Tifa's weight unbalanced Cloud. But he pushed on, determined to bring Tifa to safety. Step by step, he approached the base of the mountain. Soon, though, his arms began to get tired from carrying Tifa. He decided to rest for a while. He looked around and found a stream of water flowing down the mountain. He carefully stumbled over to the stream and softly set Tifa down on the rocks, wiping a strand of hair from her angelic face. He carefully walked away from her to the stream, the tiny rocks on his path crumpling under his footsteps. The trickling of the water could be heard the closer he approached.

Soon, Cloud reached the stream. He cupped his hands and scooped up some of the water. He brought it up to his parched lips and took a long sip. "Ah…" he sighed. "Tifa will need some, too." Cloud looked around the deserted mountain, searching for something to hold water. Nothing was suitable. Cloud looked back at the stream. Suddenly, he took off his shirt, exposing his well-toned muscles, and ripped the shirt into several strips. He dipped them into the stream, and the strips of cloth soaked up water like a sponge. He took the dripping strips out and quickly ran back to Tifa, nearly falling a few times. He finally reached her, still leaning against the rock that he placed her next to. He placed the soaked strips of cloth next to lips and dabbed them. Unconsciously, she opened her lips slightly and let her tongue licked her lips, taking in the water. Cloud continued to do this until there was no more water left in the strips of cloth. He threw the strips away and just stared at her.

"Boy, isn't she just beautiful?" he thought. "This is as likely as close as I am going to her." He leaned in closer and whispered into her ear, "I don't know if you can hear me, but I like you, a lot." He blushed when he said that. She stirred a bit, causing Cloud to back away quickly, but she didn't wake. Cloud stepped toward her again and sighed.

"Well, might as well get you back to town now," Cloud said. He picked Tifa up bridal-style again with his thin, masculine arms. Her breath tickled his bare flesh. Cloud just smiled. He continued his treacherous trip down Mt. Nibel. He felt rejuvenated, and quickly reached the base of the mountain. He started his walk back into the town.

Cloud saw a light smoke rise from a chimney in town. He grinned. "Looks like we're home," he said out load. Tifa moaned, and Cloud looked down at her. "Don't worry, we're almost there." He continued walking and soon he entered the town. It was a quiet, cozy town.

However, there was a problem. A group of people were standing in his way. In front of them was one man that Cloud recognized: Tifa's father. And he did not look to please to see Cloud carrying Tifa in his arms. He menacingly stalked toward Cloud with a rake in his hand and the group behind him followed.

"YOU!" Tifa's father pointed a finger at Cloud. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY GIRL?" screamed Tifa's father.

"Nothing, sir. She fell-" started Cloud, before being silenced by the father.

"BULLSHIT! YOU WERE STALKING HER, WEREN'T YOU?" The father held out his rake, threatening Cloud to make a wrong move.

Cloud flinched. "No, sir. I was just making sure that she didn't get hurt. She needs to see a doctor immediately," said Cloud, trying to diffuse the situation, but he only made it worst.

"SO YOU WERE STALKING HER! WHAT ARE YOU, SOME KIND OF PERVERT?" Tifa's father stepped closer to Cloud.

Cloud took a step back. "No, honest, sir, I didn't do anything bad."

"LIAR!" The father turned to face the people behind him while pointing a finger at Cloud. "GET HIM!" Three people ran forward. One ripped Tifa from his arms, and the other two punched him and held him up. "TAKE HER TO THE DOCTOR. I'LL DEAL WITH THE BOY MYSELF!"

The father stepped toward Cloud and proceeded to poke Cloud with his rake. "How do you like that, huh?" He continued to poke Cloud until he poked too deep and blood flowed out. "Did that hurt?" Cloud remained silent. "No?" He poked cloud again. Cloud grimaced from the pain, but he didn't say anything to the man. "How about now?" He punched Cloud in the gut hard, causing Cloud to cough up blood.

"What are you doing?" A loud, young male voice sounded from one of the roofs surrounding the group. The group all turned and looked up. They saw a young boy, wearing jeans and a white T-shirt, jump off a roof and land right in between Tifa's father and Cloud. The group looked on, shocked. "I asked, what are you doing?"

Tifa's father backed away a little. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Cloud looked up, his face dirty, and saw his dear friend standing between him and his bully. "Who are you?" he managed to gasp out. The boy turned his head back and gave Cloud a small smile.

"Let him go," the boy said to the two who were holding Cloud. They looked at each other and released him and ran back into the crowd. The boy went over to Cloud and checked his injuries. "Bunch of bruises…not a lot of bleeding…You'll live. What's your name?"

"Cloud," gasped out Cloud.

"I'll just get you to Aqua's place and get you bandaged up after I'm done with these guys, okay?" The boy ruffled Cloud's hair. "She's got some magic hands that can heal anything. She'll take care of you." The boy got back up and stared down at the crowd before him.

The boy then looked specifically at the father.

"Leave my friend alone. If I find out that you have been hurting him again, I'll bring my parents into this. I know that you don't want that," the boy threatened.

"My…friend…" Cloud thought.

"You think that just because you're _adopted_ parents are soldiers that you can scare me?" Tifa's father gave a laugh and turned back to the crowd. "Look at this. The little boy thinks he can stand up to me." He then quickly turned around and threw a punch at the boy.

However, it was a sloppy punch. The boy caught it and twisted the father's hand, causing him to scream in extreme pain. "You shouldn't have tried that." The boy twisted his hand some more. He screamed even louder.

"Please," the father whimpered. "Please let go."

"Promise me that you'll leave Cloud alone."

"Okay! Okay, I'll leave him alone. Just let go."

The boy released the father's hand and the father squirmed away. He got up and looked backed at the boy, fear in his eyes. He turned back to his followers. "Let's get out of here! And you!" The father pointed at Cloud. "Stay away from my daughter." With that, they turned around and dispersed, leaving the boy and Cloud alone.

The boy turned back to Cloud. "Okay, let's get you to Aqua's. She won't be happy that you've got into a fight." He wrapped Cloud's right arm around his neck and lifted Cloud up.

"Thanks…friend," Cloud whispered.

"Hey, that's what we do." With that, Hunter helped Cloud walk all the way to Aqua's home. "And, Cloud." Cloud turned and looked at Hunter. "Call me Hunter."

* * *

Delicate hands wrapped thin white strips of gauze bandages around Cloud's torso and wiped blood off of his face. Cloud looked at the sitting blue-haired girl who was bandaging him up. He just smiled.

"And…there. I'm all done," said Aqua. She then light hit Cloud on his torso.

"Ouch." Cloud pretended to wince. He continued to smile. "What did you do that for?"

"That's for getting into a fight." She got up from her chair and walked over to her sink and washed her hands. "Cloud, Tifa lives right next to you. Really, did you have to go and following her? You know what her father is like. Really Cloud, I thought that you would be smarter."

"Aw, come on, Aqua, give him a break." Hunter popped out of her kitchen with a bowl of fruit in his hands. He popped a grape into his mouth. "He's just has a crush on her."

"I do not!" Cloud burst out. "I...I just…kind of…like her."

Hunter just laughed. "See what I mean, Aqua. He's in love."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

Aqua just looked on, shaking her head while giggling. "Boys…" she said quietly. The two boys were not paying attention her. "Looks like they're becoming fast friends." Aqua walked into the kitchen, letting the two boys continue to argue.

* * *

**Present**

Cloud just sighed. "Those were the days…" He got up and went over to the medical tank again. He placed his hand on the glass and just looked down at the ground. "But what happened to you? When did you become so…dark?"

Cloud looked back up and stared into Hunter's face. Hunter's eyes were closed. "You even got me and Tifa together for the first time." Cloud pounded on the glass. "So, what happened? Did you really change that much that no one knows who you are anymore?" Cloud tried to remember when Hunter was someone he knew. Someone who helped him. "That seems so long ago…"

* * *

**Twelve Years Ago**

It was nighttime. Hunter and Cloud were sneaking behind buildings, trying hard not to get caught by anybody. They crept behind a house and stopped. Hunter peeked out from the corner of the house and saw the famous Nibelheim water tower that stood right in front of him in the middle of the town. Hunter looked around and saw that no one was around

Hunter turned back to look at Cloud. "Okay, the coast is clear. Tifa should be here in a couple of minutes. You sure you're going to be okay?"

"What are you saying? I'm a boy. I know how to handle myself!"

"Okay…boy." Hunter chuckled. He ruffled Cloud's hair. "Go get 'em, Spiky." With that, Hunter pushed Cloud out of his cover. Cloud just glared at him. Hunter just waved his hand, beckoning Cloud to get moving.

Cloud started walking forward and stopped. He was nervous. He had never done this before. He looked back at Hunter. Hunter gave him two thumbs up. That gave Cloud courage to continue on. He walked closer to the water tower. No one was around. He saw a ladder on the side of the water tower and began his ascent. He reached the top of the tower and sat down at the edge. And he waited.

And waited.

And waited.

And waited.

After a while, he heard the sound of boots on metal, clacking up the water tower. He turned to see who it was. What he saw was an angelic face with long raven-black hair. She climbed over and sat right next to him. They didn't say anything to each other for a while.

Finally, Tifa broke the silence.

"Your best friend Hunter told me what you did three days ago. Thank you Cloud."

Cloud was blushing. "It was nothing. You were hurt. I did what I had to."

"Still, it was very brave of you. You didn't know me, yet you decided to get me to a doctor. Thank you."

Tifa placed her head on Cloud's shoulder and looked up at the sky. "Let's make a wish."

"What?"

"Come on. Let's make a wish on the stars."

"But that's so…girly." Cloud pretended to shiver.

"Hey! It is _not_ girly," Tifa retorted. "Come on. Please. Pretty please."

"Alright." Cloud looked at the sky to the stars with Tifa. "It has to be a silent wish, though, alright?"

"Fine," Tifa pouted.

They remained silent for a couple of minutes. Cloud broke the silence first. "So, what did you wish for?"

"I thought you said it was a silent wish."

Cloud just shrugged his shoulder. "Well, I want to know."

Tifa pondered on that, and finally gave him a response. "I wished that you would be there to protect me when I need you."

"What? Really? Why me?"

"I just feel safe with you. You're different from everyone else I've met. You care about me. And I care about you." Tifa leaned over and gave Cloud a kiss on his cheek, catching Cloud by surprised.

"What was that for?"

"That's to show that I care about you. Stay with me Cloud. Please."

They stayed on the water tower for hours, silent, just looking at the stars that glint brightly in the dark nighttime sky. Tifa fell asleep on Cloud, and he just smiled and fell asleep with her.

* * *

Cloud heard footsteps on the ground, coming closer to the water tower. Cloud groggily looked down and saw Hunter approaching the tower.

"Cloud! Tifa!" Hunter whispered loudly.

Tifa woke up and looked down with Cloud when her name was mentioned. "What is it?" she asked.

"You guys need to get down from there. Your parents are searching for you. Didn't you guys realize that it's getting closer to morning?"

Hunter was right. The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon. Its orange rays were lighting up the town, given the town a rustic feel. Cloud felt a gentle breeze on his face. This would normally be a romantic moment, if they weren't about to get in trouble from their parents.

"Come on," Cloud said to Tifa. He got up along with Tifa. They both went down the ladder on the side of the water tower and reached the ground.

"Okay, we need to split. I'll see you two later today, okay?" Hunter asked.

"Sure," answered Cloud. "What about you, Tifa?"

"Okay." Tifa nodded her head.

"We'll meet up at Aqua's house, alright?" Hunter told them. The couple nodded and Tifa left to go back home and calm her angering father. Hunter turned his attention to Cloud. "So, how did it go?"

"It was fine," Cloud simply said.

Hunter nudged him. "Oh. So, you're not going to tell me what happened?"

"Nope."

"Anything?"

"No."

"Come on! You can tell me. I promise to keep it a secret."

"Nah. You'll just have to find out later." Hunter just shrugged his shoulders. With that, Cloud ran off, leaving Hunter standing in the middle of town, alone.

* * *

**Present**

Cloud looked up at the comatose Hunter and grunted in anger. He punched the glass tank, hurting his knuckles in the process. He winced in pain and squeezed his hand to reduce the pain. He looked back at Hunter.

"Hunter, I don't know you anymore. You can't possibly be the friend that I knew long ago. You just can't be," Cloud thought. Cloud tilted his head, as if expecting a response from Hunter. "A true friend wouldn't have done what you did." Cloud walked away and headed to the medical tank's electronic controls. Cloud activated one of the settings. It was to turn the medical tank's system on and off. It was currently blinking on. Cloud placed his index finger on the off option. "I'm sorry that it has to be this way Hunter. But you're a monster, and I need to stop you before you hurt anyone else."

He pushed his finger down.

* * *

**A/n: Cliffhanger, I know. And yes, I know I took some liberty and changed up the entire Mt. Nibel incident involving Cloud and Tifa. **

**Non-OC Characters:**

**Tifa's Father-Final Fantasy VII  
**


	10. The Start of a Friendship

**A/n: I would like to again dedicate this chapter to RedRose from the Gaming Union community for, this time, giving me the idea to go to Lightning's story. Thanks Rose!**

**

* * *

**"And here is the armory." Hutch pressed a couple of buttons on a keypad and a door slid open. Hutch flipped a switch and lights flickered on. Inside, there was an assortment of weapons: assault rifles, pistols, missiles, rockets, blades.

Lightning walked in, nodding her head in approval. "This is some collection. You guys got a lot of nice stuff down here," she said, admiring all the weapons.

"Thanks." Hutch scratched his head, as if he was embarrassed. "We have to try our best to acquire weapons everywhere we go, seeing as how we don't have the funds to get any."

Lightning again nodded, understanding the rebels' situation. She went over to one of the gun racks in the armory and picked out an assault rifle, a M4 SOPMOD. An old model, it had a black finish on it with olive drab grips and stock. Lightning just grinned. "Didn't know that you had any of these old relics around here."

Hutched observed what Lightning was holding in her hand. "Oh, that. Well, we do pick up a lot of different weapons. I'm not surprised we found that one." He went over to Lightning and gentle took it from her hands. "But, it's a relic as you said. Shouldn't have to be used unless we're faced with extreme circumstances." Hutch place the M4 back into its barrel-up position on the gun rack and walked further into the armory. Lightning followed him closely, her red cape flowing behind her.

While walking, something glinted out of the corner of Lightning's left eye. She stopped walking and started taking steps to the object that caught her interest. Hutch noticed that Lightning wasn't following him and turned back, retracing his steps. He found Lightning kneeling down, sliding her hand over a very thick and wide sword. "What's that you found there, Light?" Hutch asked. He dug into his pockets and pulled out a rag, holding it out to Lightning.

Lightning looked up from her inspection and took the rag, nodding her thanks. She wiped off some gray grub from her gloved hands. "Just checking out this sword," she said.

"I can see that," said Hutch. "Any reason why?"

Lightning placed her left hand on her left hip and sighed. "Cloud doesn't have a weapon. I guess I just wanted to find one for him."

Hutch moved closer to the sword. "May I?" he asked Lightning. She moved out of the way and let Hutch grab the hilt of the sword. He lifted the sword up, or at least attempted to. The sword was too heavy for Hutch, and he grunted as he continued to try to lift the sword up. He soon gave up. "Well," Hutch said, wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead. "That thing ain't gonna be budging anytime soon." Lightning just chuckled. She pushed Hutch away and tried to lift the sword up herself. Her results were the same as Hutch, though she tried not to show that.

Lightning stepped back from the sword. "Well, this would be a good sword for Cloud."

"Huh? What are you talking about? If we can't lift this damn thing, what makes you think that Cloud can?"

"That's because Cloud isn't like us. He's a more…Let's just say that something happened to him on a previous mission that led him to be stronger than his physical appearance leads most people to believe."

"Hm…sure…" Hutch placed an elbow on the hilt and leaned against the sword. His back pressed a small button on the sword and the sword split into different parts. Hutch jumped forward in surprise. "What the…"

Lightning kneeled down and examined the sword again. Inside the main sword were five other blades that jutted out of the main blade. "Hm…that's very interesting," she said to herself. "Didn't know that this sword had that many swords inside of it. This could be perfect for Cloud."

Hutch kneeled down next to her and placed a hand on her right shoulder. "Well, we better get him down here then, if he's as strong as you say he is." With that Hutch got up and began walking out of the armory. Lightning got up, too, and followed. Hutch stayed at the door, waiting for Lightning to come out. When she did, Hutch turned off the lights to the armory and tapped on a couple of more buttons that closed the door to the armory and locked it. Lightning had already started to walk towards the medical wing of the base. Hutch ran up to catch her. "Hey!" Lightning turned around, facing Hutch. "You're going a bit fast for me. Slow down, will ya?" He placed his arm around Lightning.

She punched him in the stomach.

"Ouch! What the hell was that for?"

"Get your arm off of me! Who the hell do you think you are?"

Hutch put up his hands, looking innocent. "Whoa, chill. I'm just trying to get friendly with you now. No need to get all defensive because of it."

"Sure didn't look that friendly to me! If anything, it seemed more like sexual harassment!"

"I can assure you, it's not. I do this to all my squads. It lets me get to know everyone better." Hutch put down his hands. "You seem to be really taken aback by this. Don't worry; I'm not going to rape you. Unless…you've got someone in your life?"

At this, Lightning turned away, hiding the blood that was rising to her cheeks. "No, not really," she said quietly.

"Oh, come on. Your actions say it all. You're acting defensive whenever I get too close to the topic on whether you're in a relationship or not. So, do you?"

She didn't say anything for a while. Hutch stood there, waiting for an answer. After some time, she said something, but it was barely a whisper. "Hunter."

Hutch thought that he heard her incorrectly. "Sorry?"

"It's Hunter," Lightning said louder.

Hutch continued to stand next to her, seeming unable to process what she just said. "You…like Hunter?"

She shook her head and threw up her arms. "I don't know. I…"

Hutch again placed his arm on her shoulder. "Come on. You can tell me about it. I won't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret."

Lightning thought about it. "I don't know Hutch that much," she thought. "But from what he told me, Hunter seemed to trust him." Lightning made her decision. She told Hutch, "I don't know where I stand. I see him as a friend, but my feelings for him run deeper. But-"

"But it doesn't seem as if he reciprocates those feelings," Hutch interrupted. "Am I right?" Lightning nodded. "Yeah. I thought so. Hunter didn't seem like one to express his feelings, from when I fought with him," Hutch said.

"He wasn't always like this, through." Lightning tried hard to remember when Hunter wasn't so cold and distant. "It was the first time that I met him…"

* * *

**Nine Years Ago**

Lightning was sitting at a gray table inside the Republic Army's mess hall. She was picking at the food in front of her, sweeping peas to one side of the plate and just mashing the already mashed potatoes. She left the unappetizing dull brown steak on her plate untouched. "This is crap…" she muttered.

A shadow slowly darkened her view of her plate.

"Hey, is this seat taken?"

Lightning looked up from her plate of food and saw a beaming smile on a young, clean-shaven face. He had black hair and a deep pink-red scar on his left eye, fresh from a recent injury. "No, the seat isn't taken, but you can't sit there," Lightning told him forcefully.

"Really?" The trooper sat down on the seat across from her and planted his tray of food on the gray table. "And what are you going to do about it?"

The mess hall got quiet. The trooper just started eating right in front of her. "How dare he…" Lightning thought.

The mess hall's chatter soon picked up. The troops inside were whispering.

"Oh, my god. Did you see that?"

"I can't believe that guy did that."

"Isn't she the loner? I'm surprised she hasn't punched the guy's lights out yet."

Conversations were taking place all around Lightning. She didn't care. Her sole focus was on the trooper in front of her, calmly cutting and eating the unappetizing steak. After the trooper was done with the steak, he placed his knife and fork down, and stared at Lightning. She stared right back at him. They continued to stare down each other, neither one willing to give up. "This guy has some guts," thought Lightning. After a while, she decided to quit playing this game and stood up.

Suddenly, the trooper's hand flew forward and snatched something off her waist.

"Hey, what the hell do you think that you're doing?"

The trooper held up a strawberry-pink star-shaped good luck charm. "May I ask where did you get this from?" he asked.

Lightning snatched the charm back. "That's none of your business," she told him. The trooper reached into his back pocket. Lightning got defensive, just in case the trooper pulled out a weapon. He held up a hand, trying to reassure her that he didn't mean her any harm. His other hand came back into view, and in it was a black star-shaped good luck charm. Lightning relaxed herself upon seeing the trooper's charm. "So what if you have one? It doesn't mean anything," said Lightning.

The trooper spoke up. "I've seen that kind of charm before. You can't just buy these charms anywhere. They're usually made out of seashells, but the person I know of makes them out of magic and other natural materials, seeing as how there aren't any oceans or seas close to where I lived."

This piqued Lightning's curiosity. "Just where did you live, and who is this charm maker that you're talking about?"

The trooper just chuckled. "You know, Lightning, you need to loosen up a bit."

"How do you know my name?"

"I believe you know my friends, Aqua and Cloud, from your time in Nibelheim."

Lightning was shocked. "If Aqua and Cloud are your friends, and you're from Nibelheim, then that means…" Lightning thought out loud. "That would mean that you're…Hunter, the hero that's the talk all over Nibelheim."

The trooper was smiling. "Bingo, though I wouldn't exactly say I'm a hero. I'm just doing my job, protecting the citizens of the Republic from danger. And really, Lightning, loosen up. It's not good for your health. From what I heard from Cloud, you punched him for dropping a glass vase on your foot. Scared the hell out of him."

"So, they told you about me, have they?"

"Of course." Hunter just shrugged. "We're friends. That's what friends do. We'd stay together, even if we're light-years apart."

"That sounds like something Aqua would say."

Hunter just chuckled. "I'm wouldn't be surprised. I mean, that's who I got it from."

Lightning began to leave. "Well, nice talking to you, but I need to go." Lightning started to walk, until Hunter grabbed her arm.

"Lightning," started Hunter. Then he let her go. "Never mind. Here's my contact info." Hunter held out a piece of paper. Lightning reached out and took it. "Call me if there's anything that you need." Hunter walked past Lightning and left the mess hall. Lightning was left, standing in the middle of the silent mess hall, with all eyes on her.

"What the heck are you all staring at?" she directed at the troopers. They all began to talk again, pretending that the incident that just occurred a couple of minutes ago didn't happen. Lightning walked out of the mess hall, though without the venom that was expected by the troopers. In fact, Lightning thought that the meeting was kind of…enjoyable. Her cheeks turned slightly pink at that thought. Luckily, no one was around to see it.

* * *

**Present**

"Hunter's just so different now," Lightning told Hutch. Her eyes started to tear up. "I can't imagine what he faced when he…" She wiped away the tears that didn't flow down with her gloved fingers.

Hutch stepped forward and placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. Don't cry."

"I'm not crying." Lightning shrugged Hutch's hand off her shoulder. "I'm just worried about him. I mean, war changes people. You see things in a different light, after killing someone's husband, wife, child. Hunter…he's been silent about these things. He hasn't said much about his time as a Spartan. He's distant, and cold, almost like…" Lightning looked right into Hutch's eyes. "Me. He's become like me, only worse." Lightning looked away from Hutch, staring back into a dark gray wall. All of a sudden, she decided to punch it.

THUD!

"Damn it!"

THUD! THUD!

"I can't help him! He's shutting us out!"

Before Lightning could throw one more punch at the wall, Hutch grabbed and held her arm. "Stop it. Hurting yourself won't do anything to help him. Do you think he'll be happy if he knew that you hurt yourself over him? We both know he wouldn't. If anything, seeing your cute beautiful face when he wakes up will do more good for him." Hutch gave her a small smile.

SMACK!

The sound of gold knuckles on human flesh was sickening. Hutch was on the ground, nestling the punch he received on his right cheek. "What the hell did you punch me for?"

Lightning just gave him a smirk. "That was for calling me cute." Lightning held out a hand to Hutch. Hutch grabbed it and Lightning helped lift him up.

"Thanks," grunted out Hutch, massaging his jaw.

"No problem. Now let's get going. I should think that Hunter would want to see some familiar faces when he woke up." Lightning strolled off, letting Hutch continue to massage his injured jaw. After Hutch was satisfied that his jaw wasn't broken, he jogged after Lightning down the long corridor. By the time Hutch caught up with Lightning, she was already at the doors to the medical wing of the base. Lightning tapped in a code onto the bright green keypad next to the doors, and the doors slid open.

What they saw was Cloud standing next to Hunter's medical tank's controls and Hunter leaning against the tank, all the medical fluid drained out. On the medical tank's monitors, there was a drawn out beep.

"What the…" exclaimed Hutch.

"Cloud, what did you do?" shouted Lightning. She rushed over to the tank and pushed Cloud aside. She looked at all the monitors. Hunter had flat-lined. "NO! Damn it Hunter, you are not dying on me just yet!" She took out her gunblade and switched it to its gun mode. She aimed it at the upper portion of the tank, and fired.

The glass shattered and rained down over Hunter. Lightning brought her arms over her face to protect herself. Hutch leapt onto Cloud, shielding him from the raining glass. When the final shard of glass fell, Lightning rushed over to Hunter. She placed two fingers on his neck and checked for his pulse. She couldn't feel anything. "Damn it! I can't get a pulse!" Lightning said out loud to no one in particular. Lightning grabbed Hunter and started to pull him away from the broken tank. "Hutch, help me over here!"

Hutch got up from above Cloud and rushed over to Lightning. "Okay, okay." Hutch lifted Hunter's legs and helped Lightning carry Hunter to a white gurney. As soon as Hunter was down, Lightning began to give Hunter chest compressions.

"Come on, damn it! Don't die on me now!" Lightning thought. Hutch had already left Lightning to search for a defibrillator. Cloud remained on the ground, too shocked to get up. "Come on, come on!" thought Lightning. "Damn it, Hunter! If you die on me now, what do you think that will do to us? We need you! You keep us together! Damn it, Hunter! I need you!" Lightning bent down over Hunter's head and placed her mouth over his. She gave him two breathes, then started the chest compressions again. After giving Hunter another thirty pumps, she again positioned her mouth over his. She gave him another two breathes.

Hutch came back with a defibrillator in hand. "Here. Use this." He handed it to Lightning.

GASP!

Hutch and Lightning jumped back from the gurney, surprised by Hunter's awakening. Hunter coughed, and Lightning stepped back to the gurney and embraced him. "God, Hunter, you scared the hell out of me." Lightning looked straight into his blue eyes. "Don't ever do that to me again." Hunter just nodded.

Clankclankclankclank.

Five rebels came in, guns drawn. One of them brought his wrist up to his mouth. "We've isolated the disturbance. Would you like to have them locked down?"

"No, I would not." The rebel turned his head to his right at the mysterious voice and put his wrist back down. He straightened himself. A tall female with long raven black hair wearing a pure white tank top underneath a black zip-up vest with black shorts, a short cape on the back, which extended to her heels, and a pair of black and white sneakers, stepped into view.

Cloud gasped. "It…it can't be…You're…dead."

Standing in front of doorway was the one person both Cloud and Lightning had thought to have been dead.

"But…your funeral…we saw your body," choked out Lightning. "How did you manage to survive?" Both Lightning and Cloud looked over to Hunter.

Hunter just stared at the female, his face revealing nothing. Hutch had a confused look on his face. "Wait a minute. You guys know her?" asked Hutch.

Lightning and Cloud just nodded.

Over by the doorway, Tifa Lockhart just gave them all her signature smile.

* * *

**A/n: OMG moment! Hahaha! **


	11. Back from the Dead

**A/n: Well, sorry for the long wait. Hope that it's good.**

* * *

Click. Clickclick. Clickclickclick.

Hunter continued to pull the trigger, yet no bullet came flying out. The gun was empty, its magazine in Hunter's right hand. Tifa just stood silently in front of the gun, wrapped in a white bath towel. Hunter stopped pulling the trigger. He slowly lowered his weapon. "I can't…I won't…" muttered Hunter.

"What are you talking about, Hunter?" Tifa asked softly.

"Tifa," Hunter quietly said. "You have to go. Get out; get off this planet, while you still can."

"Hunter." Tifa was persistent. "Why did you just try to kill me?"

Hunter walked over to Tifa and grabbed her shoulders. He looked straight into her eyes. "Tifa, I need to know. Have you ever taken part in any extremist actions? If you're lying…" Hunter turned his head, unable to continue looking into Tifa's eyes, and released his grip on her. He turned his back to her and started pacing around the room.

"Hunter…" Tifa started, but stopped. She didn't know what to tell him. "Hunter, I've…I have never participated in any terrorist activities, if that's what you're talking about."

Hunter stopped pacing around the cozy room and held a fist in his right hand. "Tifa, the Republic wants you dead. For what reason, I have no idea. But if you don't leave now, they'll find out you're still alive, and they'll send someone else to finish the job." Hunter walked over to rosewood drawer and opened it. He rummaged through the drawer, tossing out clothes onto the floor. He finally stopped and slowly pulled out a blue sweater and worn down jeans. "Here, put these on." Hunter threw the clothes to Tifa, who caught them with one hand, the other hand gripping the towel wrapped around her body. She turned around to walk out of the room, when Hunter reached out and grabbed her left arm and stuck a needle into her arm. He pushed down on the plunger.

"Ow! What are you doing Hunter?" exclaimed Tifa.

Hunter lifted up the plunger, drawing blood from her arm. Hunter lifted out the needle and flicked the syringe. "The Republic is going to need some sort of confirmation that my mission was successful. This blood will be enough to convince them that you're dead." Hunter was lying, but Tifa didn't know that. She just nodded and walked out of the room. Hunter just stood there, listening to Tifa's footsteps as they faded into another room down the hall. He waited until he heard Tifa close the door to the room she was in with a squeak before taking out his cell phone. He flipped it open and dialed in number. He brought the phone up to his ear and waited, the dial tone beeping at him. After a couple of seconds, the dial tone ended, and someone responded.

"Hello?" said a quiet squeaky voice.

"Lee, I'm gonna need you to do me a favor."

"Aw, come on man. Can't even properly greet me. And also, Hunter, I don't owe you anything."

"If it wasn't for me, you would still be stuck on that planet, fighting the Japanese rebellions, and most likely losing the battle. I think you do owe me a favor, Lee." Hunter heard a sigh on the other end of the conversation. "Well?"

"Fine. What do you want done?"

Hunter held up the syringe and looked right into the blood. "I'm going to need a clone."

"A CLONE?" Hunter heard a scuffle in the background. "Do you know how hard they are to produce after the Republic passed laws to only keep cloning facilities for military purposes? There's no way I can get you one! Anyway, why do you need one?" Lee was practically shouting at Hunter.

"You know Lee, if you don't do this for me, I can make life very difficult for you. You're a dead man Lee. I think that you want to keep it that way," threatened Hunter, avoiding Lee's question.

There was silence on the other end. Hunter just waited. Finally, Lee answered. "Alright." Lee sighed. "Send me a DNA sample."

Hunter lowered his phone so the syringe filled with blood was in view. He switched his phone into scanning mode, and waited a few seconds as the phone scanned the blood, building up a DNA molecule. A chime rang from the phone, indicating that the scan was complete. He pressed a green button and sent the scan to Lee. Hunter raised the phone back to his ear. "Got it?"

Hunter heard clicking Lee's end on the conversation. "Yeah, I have it," answered Lee. "I can have the clone ready in about a week. Where do you want to meet me?"

"Just trace this call. You'll find me." With that, Hunter flipped his phone close and walked out of the room, taking out a silver cylindrical container from his pocket and placed the syringe into it. He placed the container back into his pocket and then walked out of the room, heading toward the room Tifa was in. He stopped in front of a closed door and knocked. "Tifa, you done in there?" Hunter asked.

The door opened slowly with a creak. Tifa popped her head out, and then fully opened the door wide. "Yeah, I'm done," answered Tifa. She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her. She stood there, calmly looking at Hunter. Hunter turned around and started to walk down the hallway, when Tifa's question stopped him in mid-step. "Hunter, why didn't you pull the trigger? I know that you don't know me that well, so it would make it easier for you to eliminate me. Why didn't you?"

Hunter just sighed. He didn't turn around, just keeping his back faced towards Tifa. "Cloud," was all Hunter said, and Tifa understood. "You're going to have to let him go, Tifa. You're a danger to him, and I have to protect him. I'm sorry." Hunter continued walking down the hallway and Tifa followed, saddened by the chain of events. She held back tears in her eyes.

* * *

**Eight Days Later**

Hunter stood outside Tifa's house in the early hours of the morning, waiting in the freezing wind, his black coat flapping around. He looked around, his dark eyes searching for a white van. He couldn't see it. He looked down at his watch.

"It's 0637 hours, Lee. Where the hell are you?" thought Hunter. He continued to stand there, tapping his foot impatiently. The wind continued to blow relentlessly, as if to punish Hunter. Finally, Hunter saw a white van, the white van that he was looking for. The van slowly pulled up into the driveway and stopped. The motor was turned off and the white driver-side door opened, revealing a small bald Asian man with triangular glasses in a white lab coat.

"Hello Hunter," squeaked out Lee. "Nice to see you again."

"Can't say the same for you." Hunter walked over to Lee and followed him to the back of the van. "She's in there?"

Lee nodded his head. "Yeah. Cost me a fortune to pull this off." Lee opened the doors and pulled out a laid-down cryogenic chamber, filled with white mist. "This better be worth it, Hunter."

"Just wake it up."

"Fine." Lee pressed a button on the chamber, and the glass lid lifted, the mist dissipating from the inside, revealing an exact replica of Tifa dressed in a black tank top and blank shorts in a comatose state. Hunter stared at the comatose face, when suddenly the eyelids flashed open, revealing hazy hazel eyes. They stared right into Hunter's dark blue eyes. Hunter backed off and nodded at Lee, who nodded back. Lee pushed another button, closing the lid. Lee took the chamber and rolled it out the back of the van. He pushed it up the driveway and turned it slightly left to enter the house. Hunter followed closely.

Lee entered the living room, when Hunter ordered coldly, "Here."

Lee turned around to face Hunter. "Here?"

"Here."

Lee scratched his bald head. "Okay, Hunter, whatever you say." Lee pressed a button and the glass lid lifted up again. Lee walked over to the side of the chamber and bent down. He lifted the clone up and out of the chamber and laid it down on one of the dark brown couches in the room.

"Get out of here Lee," Hunter asked coldly. He didn't even look at Lee. Lee stood there, shocked. Hunter pulled out his suppressed USP from his coat and aimed it Lee's head. "Lee, don't make me ask you again. You held up your end of the bargain. I've held up mine. What happens now is none of your business."

"I think it is!" squeaked out Lee. "You've just pulled a gun on me, and I think I have a right to know what is going on here! You own me-"

"OUT!" shouted Hunter. Hunter pulled the trigger and fired two suppressed shots at the wall behind Lee, shattering a couple of porcelain vases. Lee cowered, grabbed his cryogenic chamber, and pulled it out of the room. Hunter heard a door open and then slam shut. An engine hummed to life outside, and the screech of tires marked Lee's departure from the area. Hunter didn't care. He calmly walked up closer to the clone and examined it. He raised his gun and pointed it straight at the clone's heart. Hunter's face showed no remorse, no regret of what he was about to do.

He pulled the trigger.

Crimson blood began to spread underneath its body. Hunter placed his gun back into his coat and calmly strolled out of the house, leaving a dead body for investigators to find.

* * *

**Present Day**

"You did what?" asked Cloud, appalled at Hunter's story. "Why…"

"I did it…to protect you all," whispered Hunter. "I'd rather have you live a lie, than to go searching for hope where none existed."

"Where none existed? I could have found her Hunter! I could have searched for her!" screamed Cloud.

"And then what? Let yourself be hunted by the government and be killed? Did you think that I wanted that?"

"You're just a selfish bastard!" insulted Cloud. "Have you ever thought what I wanted? Life is never worth living if there's no one to live it with. I would have gladly taken death if I could just see her one more time."

Lightning placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder, which was violently shrugged away. Cloud stalked forward toward Hunter. Cloud's hands curled up into fists and began to throw a punch at Hunter, when Hunter suddenly said, "Why don't you look at yourself, Cloud? I'm not the only selfish bastard in this room." Hunter rose from his position on the gurney and glared straight into Cloud's eyes. "Why don't you tell the others what happened in your fight with the Jedi?"

Cloud backed off a little. "What are you talking about?" Tifa moved in a little closer, intrigued.

"Don't you remember, Cloud? You were stabbed through the gut by his lightsaber," whispered Hunter.

Cloud looked down and pulled up his shirt. He didn't see any wound. "You're lying," Cloud spat out. "You're just doing this to make me feel guilty. Well, I'm not falling for your tricks!"

"I'm not the one with a known destructive virus running through his veins, now, am I?" Hunter said. "That virus is changing you. It makes you more emotional…more violent…less human. You're not safe around anyone. Yet you decided not to tell anyone of your condition. Now tell me, Cloud, who's the selfish bastard here?"

"Damn you Hunter." Cloud threw a punch, only to have it be caught by Tifa. Cloud looked at Tifa, and she shook her head.

"No, Cloud. What done is done. We can't change what happened. I can forgive Hunter. He saved my life, even if his method was not exactly what I would have done. He also saved you more times than you can count. The only question is, can you forgive him?"

Cloud dropped his fist. He was breathing deeply. "Fine." Cloud slowed his breathing. "Fine."

"Cloud, he's your friend. Don't let this destroy your friendship," comforted Tifa.

"How can I trust him again? He didn't just destroy our friendship, he destroyed my trust."

"He never destroyed your friendship. He lied to you in order to protect you, to preserve what you had left. Wouldn't you do the same if roles were reversed?"

Cloud just stayed silent. Tifa just stepped forward and hugged him. A single tear formed on Cloud's left eye. "Thanks, Tifa," whisper Cloud.

Hunter just stood there, watching this reunion between Cloud and Tifa. Something bumped into him. Hunter looked down. A little girl with short silver hair looked up at him. "Sor-sorr-sorry," she stuttered out.

Hunter just cracked a small smile. "It's alright." Hunter knelt down to her eye-level. "What's your name?"

The girl stuttered out, "It's-it's-it's Sunny."

"Well, hello Sunny. My name is Hunter. What is a child like you doing done here?"

"Sunny!" interrupted Tifa. Hunter turned to Tifa and stood back up. She released Cloud and rushed over to Sunny. "Sunny, what are you doing down here?"

"Ti-Tifa, Uncle Hal, he re-re-received a message from S-s-s-Snake," stuttered Sunny.

"What did he say?" Tifa asked the little girl.

"Um…S-sn-Snake said that he c-c-completed his mi-mission."

"Okay, let's go see Hal together. We'll get to the bottom of this," said Tifa.

"Okay!" said Sunny cheerfully. She skipped out of the room and Tifa followed. Tifa stopped at the doorway and turned to the group still inside the medical wing.

"Aren't you guys coming?" Tifa asked. Then she just chuckled and left out of sight. The rebel guards retreated away from the door, and soon, the only people left in the silent room was Hunter, Cloud, Lightning, and Hutch.

Hutch was the first to break the silence. "Well, I think I want to be there when our hero returns. Whatcha say?"

"Local hero, huh?" said Lightning. "I'd like to see what he's made out of."

"Well then, let's go!" said Hutch. He grabbed Lightning's arm and dragged her out.

"Hey, wait a minute-" Lightning exclaimed out before disappearing with Hutch.

Leaving Hunter and Cloud alone.

They didn't say anything to each other for a while. Then Cloud walked over to the door and stopped next to Hunter. "Hunter," Cloud began. He suddenly became quiet. Hunter felt an unexpected hand on his shoulder. "Thanks," he said very softly. Then he walked away, leaving Hunter alone in the room. Hunter just shook his head and cracked a smile. Then he walked out of the hospital wing, still shaking his head and smiling.

* * *

**A/n: Well, introduced some new characters.**

**Sunny- Metal Gear Solid 4**

**Hal- Metal Gear Solid series**

**Snake- Metal Gear Solid series**

**I'd like to thank Abe on for putting in his request to see those MGS characters in the story. They will be featured more in the following chapters.**


	12. Revelation

******A/n: I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update! Too much schoolwork keeps me from concentrating too hard on this story. Well, I hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Hunter calmly walked into an underground hanger, his black Mark II armor retrieved and being worn by him, his face hidden behind the lustrous orange visor of his helmet. He spotted his friends standing patiently for the town's local hero to arrive. He walked quickly over to his friends and stood behind Lightning. Cloud turned his head toward him and eyed Hunter up and down. Then Cloud just chuckled. "Just couldn't wait to get back in armor, eh?" asked Cloud.

Hunter just shrugged. "Well, I can't just greet people in medical shorts, now, can I?" Then he just cracked a smile.

Cloud gave a smile at that. "Yeah…" was all he said, and he just shook his head, his blond spiky hair just bouncing along.

"_Ma'am! The ship's ETA is 4 minutes!" _sounded an air traffic controller over the PA system, behind a pane of glass in the hanger control booth.

Tifa raised her left arm up and spoke into a communicator in her hand. "Understood. Prepare to open hanger bay door," Tifa spoke to the controller. She then lowered her arm and stood silently, her legs slightly apart and her hands behind her back. Hunter glanced at her through his helmet, noticing how calm Tifa was. Hunter then just stood a little bit straighter, anxious to see who this hero was that would cause Tifa to be at such ease.

Lightning noticed Hunter's shift in position. She turned her head around and looked at Hunter's orange visor. "Everything all right?" she asked softly.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, yeah, nothing's wrong," responded Hunter, a blush crawling up to his face, thankfully hidden by his helmet. He had only just then realized how much Lightning looked out for him, for them all. He placed his right hand on her shoulder and just said, "Thanks, Light."

"Hm? What for?" Light asked.

Hunter just chuckled. "Never mind," Hunter said with a hidden smile. "Let's just hope this hero get here soon. I'm getting tired of standing around here," Hunter joked.

"Sure Hunter," said Cloud with a smirk.

"_Ma'am! Snake's ship is 30 seconds out from arrival. We are opening the hanger bay doors,"_ the air traffic controller announced over the P.A. system. The controller went busy pushing a couple of buttons and soon, the hanger bay doors slowly parted with a screeching grind. Hutch winced at the noise.

"I swear…I thought I told those guys up in maintenance to take care of those doors…" muttered Hutch. "They're going to get hell for this…"

"Hutch!" exclaimed Tifa.

"Sorry, ma'am," apologized Hutch.

The hanger bay doors slowly closed with that same screeching grind, causing Hutch to wince again. Hunter looked around the hanger, unable to see any new ship that had arrived into the hanger. "Where's this ship that you've said would be here Tifa?" asked Cloud.

"It's here," interrupted Hunter with a sudden realization. "It's just cloaked."

As if on cue, there was a hiss, and a sleek needle-looking silver ship materialized in front of the group. Hunter took a step forward, slightly pushing Lightning out of the way. "But," Hunter muttered. "The only place where anyone would be able to get a cloaked ship would be from…"

Another hiss from the ship grabbed Hunter's attention. A ramp slid out from under the ship and touched the ground with a soft thud. One gray boot appeared, and a second one appeared, and then a masculine, brown-haired soldier wearing a gray tactical bodysuit and gray bandana came into view, holding an olive-drab M4 assault rifle in his right hand. He turned his head and just pulled out a cigarette with his left hand and placed it in his mouth. He then used that same hand and grabbed a lighter from one of the pouches on his bodysuit and lit his cigarette one-handed.

"S-s-snake!" stuttered out Sunny. She marched up to him and took the cigarette right out of his mouth. "No s-s-smoking a-a-allowed!" Snake just gave a raspy sigh and walked over to Tifa. He raised his arm and gave Tifa a salute, to which Tifa responded to with a nod. Snake just walked away, taking out another cigarette. Hal went after him.

A second person with curly brown hair and wearing camouflage armor walked out of the ship, holding a grenade launcher with a six-round revolver-style magazine. He walked over to the group, waved, and just said, "Hey." Then he walked away.

"Looks like that was the mercenary that helped Snake, ma'am," whispered Hutch into Tifa's ear.

"Hm," was all Tifa said.

Hunter turned his attention back to the ship as a third man with his blue hair combed back came out wearing a blue and white dress uniform with many medals hanging off the left breast of his jacket. "A Republic general," realized Hunter. Hunter raised his XR and aimed it at the general. At that very moment, a Spartan with purple armor came out and pointed their XR at him. "Sorry sir, but-" began Hunter.

"Hunter!" exclaimed Tifa. "General Malkovich is an ally. Lower your weapon." Hunter slowly lowered his weapon, but the other Spartan did not until General Malkovich gave a hand gesture to lower their weapon.

"What's a Spartan doing here, General?" asked Hunter. He was still wary of this potential threat.

"She's a valuable ally to the rebellion. Any objections, Spartan?" asked Malkovich.

"No sir."

"Good." General Malkovich turned to the female Spartan. "Samus, go get our passenger."

"Yes Adam," responded the female Spartan. She placed her XR on her back and went back into the ship.

"Huh. I wonder what kind of commander lets those under their command call them by their first names," whispered Hutch to Tifa.

"Another passenger?" asked Lightning suddenly. "I swear, what the heck is going on?"

Soon, Samus came back out, this time with a man with combed brown hair wearing a brown leather jacket and jeans. Hunter gave a slight gasp as he realized who this man was. "This can't be possible," Hunter whispered to himself. Hunter walked over to Tifa. "Why the hell is President Brown here?" demanded Hunter. "Actually, better yet, what the hell is going on here? I see three people that have strong ties to the Republic, people who could be a threat."

"I would also like to know Tifa," interrupted Lightning. "We came over here to aid the rebellion Tifa. I think we deserve some answers if we're going to help."

"I believe that I can provide some of the answers you seek," boomed President Brown. Everyone turned to face him. "But first, I believe that we'll need some seats. This is a long story." Tifa nodded and everyone else followed her as she began to walk out of the hanger. Tifa entered a briefing room with 12 seats around a round rectangular table. Everyone sat down in a seat. President Brown just sighed. "I guess I'll start, but you guys might want to get comfortable. It's pretty long."

"Well then, you'd better get started," said Hunter aggressively.

Brown just raised an eyebrow. "Very well then," Brown started. "I believe that you all remember the election of 3269, 9 years ago. Well, I won that election and became the president of the Republic. It was in that year that everything went very wrong." Brown just sighed. "I was asked by others to do immoral things, things that they said would help the Republic become a better place. Most of those who wanted my permission were military personnel. I tried to stop them. For a time, I succeeded. The Senate and I created a landmark bill that had the Republic scale down its military forces for the first time in history. It passed, getting rid of many of the corrupt military officials. However, this bill did not get rid of everyone. There were still enough corrupt military officials to warrant a threat."

"Then why didn't you do anything else to eliminate this threat?" asked Lightning.

"Well, I tried. But these guys, they knew my every move. They've prevented me from removing them. They must have threatened the Senate, scaring them. I couldn't do anything without the Senate. Then, before I knew it, the military had performed a coup d'etat, silently capturing me and placing me on some deserted planet while killing those who supported me."

"I'm surprised that they didn't kill you either," scoffed Hunter. "You certainly deserve it."

"Hunter," scolded Lightning. "Stop it."

"Why should I?" asked Hunter. He rose up from his chair. "I'm done listening to him. I'm out." Hunter walked out of the briefing room. Lightning got up from her chair.

"I'll go after him," reassured Lightning to the rest of the group. She left the briefing room and went into a light jog, trying to catch up with Hunter. She didn't have to go very far. Hunter was sitting on the floor with this back against the wall. His helmet was resting besides him on the floor. She walked up to him. His eyes stayed glued to the floor.

"I'm a fucking disgrace," he finally said. Lightning sat down right next to him.

"What are you talking about?" she inquired.

Hunter just gave a long sigh. Finally, he spoke again. "How could I be such a fool for listening and carrying out all those orders?" Hunter muttered to himself. "I should have known something was wrong when they ordered me to kill civilians. But instead, I just followed orders like the fucking dog that I am!"

"Hunter," Lightning began. She placed her right hand on his left shoulder. "We were all fooled. We all fell for those lies that the military gave us. We all accepted it. You shouldn't blame yourself. You also can't blame Brown."

"I'm not. It's just…I've should have known better. At the very least, when they asked me to kill Tifa, I should have dug deeper into the matter. I should have figured out what was going on. Instead, I ran away from the truth, blinded by what I believed in. I continued to fight for that lie until, one day, that lie came for my life. I was such a fool."

Lightning just looked on, unable to help the tormented Hunter. "Hunter, we can't…we can't blame ourselves for doing what we did. We can only pick ourselves up and move on. You've might have done some bad things in the past Hunter, but it's all behind us now. You at least did it for something. Many others fight without a cause at all. You're not a dog. You're just dedicated to what you think is right. It's not your fault." Lightning hoped that she got through to Hunter.

"You might be right, Light, but that still doesn't excuse the things that I did. I may be forgiven, but I can never forget the things I've done." Hunter just sighed again. Lightning slightly squeezed Hunter's shoulder.

"Hunter…" Lightning leaned over and gave Hunter a small kiss on his cheek.

"Why'd you do that?"

Lightning gazed into Hunter's eyes. "You need to learn to let go." Lightning stood up and started walking away. "If you need anything, you know that there are friends around that want to help you. They've all forgiven you. All you need to do is let them in and forgive yourself." Lightning headed back to the briefing room, leaving Hunter to ponder in his thoughts.

"I guess she's right," thought Hunter. "Can't sit around moping. Now's my time for redemption." Hunter pulled out his black star-shaped charm and just stared at it. "Yeah…" Then he put the charm back into his right pouch on his belt. He got up and picked his helmet off the floor. He held the helmet under his armpit and slowly walked back to the briefing room.

Cloud watched as Hunter entered back into the briefing room soon after Lightning returned. Everyone felt an air of calm surrounding the room the moment Hunter arrived back in. "You alright Hunter?" asked Tifa.

Hunter just nodded. "I'm fine, I'm fine. Sorry about that outburst." He turned to President Brown. "I apologize for my outburst. It's just that I was angry at myself and I projected that anger onto you."

"I understand your plight," said Brown. "It's not your fault."

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, where were we?" said Brown.

"You were at the part about getting stranded on a deserted planet," said Hutch.

"Wait a minute…you guys didn't discuss anything while I was gone?" asked Hunter. The rest of the group looked at each other.

"Um…" said Cloud. He scratched the back of his head. "Yeah…we stopped until you came back."

"Huh. Just couldn't start without me, heh?"

Cloud chuckled. "Sure. Whatever you say."

"Ahem." General Malkovich turned everyone's attention on him. "I think that we should have President Brown finish his story."

"Very well," said Brown. "After the military deserted me on a deserted planet, they placed an imposter in my place."

"How did you know?" asked Hutch. "I mean, there's no way that you could have communicated with the outside world."

"Well…You might not believe me, but an angel told me," said the president, surprising everyone.

"What?" exclaimed Hunter. "An angel? They don't exist."

"Well, apparently, they do. This angel told me everything that had happened since my capture."

"Well, if it was an angel, why didn't he help you get off the planet? It just doesn't make any sense," wondered Hunter.

"It doesn't. But that's not important now. What's important is that the military controlled the Republic. They launched the Republic in bloody campaigns against opposition to the Republic, like the Japanese rebellions which I heard that you, Hunter, were a hero of."

"It's nothing to be proud of. The more this conspiracy is revealed, the more that I see how evil the Republic has become," said Hunter.

"Indeed," agreed Brown. "I vowed to myself to get off that planet and to correct the wrongs committed by the Republic."

"I was fortunate enough to find the president on a routine patrol of the sector," interrupted General Malkovich. "My ship's sensors detected a humanoid life form on a known deserted planet. I sent a team led by Samus here to investigate, and they found President Brown. They brought him back and he was in a terrible condition. His body was malnourished, his mind a bit crazy, and he lashed out at everyone." The general sighed. "We had to sedate him. After a couple of weeks, he had become his old self. He told me basically what he told you guys. We decided to defect from the Republic. However, the military official higher up were ever so carefully watching. We couldn't pull a stunt like that and hope to escape their attention. So, Tifa here sent one of her best soldiers, Snake, to make contact with us. We managed to sneak off my ship and travel here to Nibelheim. That's where we met the rest of you." With that, the general finished the tale. "I have a fleet of 121 ships that are loyal to me. They are prepared to fight. All we need is an opportunity to strike at the Republic and eliminate the corrupt military officials."

"And that's why we have an alliance with them," said Tifa to Hunter, Lightning, and Cloud. "We can't win this battle without help. With General Malkovich's fleet, we can now truly go on the offensive. We have the firepower to battle the Republic."

"Yes. And it looks like that firepower will be useful for a coming battle," said Malkovich. "The military has ordered the majority of its troops to meet up on a planet called Eldina. Before the planet came under military occupation, there were only scientists there. It looks like those scientists found something of great importance, and now the military wants it. With all their forces concentrated at one area, we can retake Earth easily and eliminate the corrupt officials."

"This all sounds too easy," said Hunter. "Surely the Republic wouldn't be that stupid to leave itself defenseless. We could very well be walking right into a trap."

"I know," said Malkovich. "It all seems too fishy. But we can't let an opportunity like this just slip us by. If we quickly eliminate those officials, we can end the corruption that is plaguing the Republic."

"Well, at least you have two Spartans on your side. It'll make the fighting a lot easier for us," said Hunter.

"Hey, don't forget. You've also got two Republic Knights," said Cloud. Lightning just grinned.

"So it's settled. We should begin planning for the att-" said Malkovich.

"Adam," interrupted Samus. "Adam, I'm receiving a transmission from the _Enterprise_."

"What?" Malkovich said, surprised. "I thought I ordered them to keep radio silence. The Republic is monitoring that sector of space."

"I know Adam, but Captain Cody said that it was urgent."

"Very well, put him on." Samus nodded, and placed her communication unit on the table. "Well, Captain, what's the matter?" asked Malkovich.

"_Um…sir, someone mysteriously appeared on the Enterprise. She claims that she wasn't a stowaway and that she needed to speak to the rebel forces."_

"She?"

"_Yes sir. What would you like me to do, sir?"_

"Did you ask for a name yet?"

"_I did, but she said that she would only speak to the rebel forces. I thought that since you were in contact with the rebels that I should speak to you on the manner."_

Malkovich took several seconds to make a decision. "Let her speak Captain. I'd like to hear what she has to say to our allies."

"_Yes sir." _A couple of seconds later, a female's voice rang through the com unit.

"_With whom am I speaking to?"_

Hunter's eyes widened. He looked at Cloud, then Lightning, and then Tifa. They all had the same expression as him. "It's not possible…" thought Hunter.

"You are speaking to General Malkovich of the-" began Malkovich, before he was interrupted.

"Aqua, is that you?" asked Hunter.

"_Wait…Hunter?"_

"Oh my god," muttered Tifa.

"Aqua, what happened? How did you get back?" asked Hunter.

"_There's no time to explain Hunter. You have to get to and evacuate the rebel base at Nibelheim. The Republic is going to attack there."_

"I'm already here."

"_I was afraid of that. Hunter, get them out now."_

"Nothing here indicates an attack," said Malkovich.

"_You're not just dealing with the Republic! There are other forces at play here, and if you don't get out-"_

BOOM!

Everyone jumped out of their seats. "Shit! What the hell was that?" exclaimed Hutch. Sirens began ringing and red strobe lights began flashing.

"Security, status report!" said Tifa into her com unit.

"_Ma'am, Republic troops have broken in. We're under attack!"_

"_Hunter, get them out and later meet me on this ship," _said Aqua through Samus's com unit. _"Go!"_

"Alright," said Hunter determinedly. "Samus, on me. Cloud, Lightning, stick with Malkovich. Hutch, Tifa, get your forces to evacuate the base. Me and Samus will hold the Republic back for as long as we can. Everyone knows what to do?" Everyone nodded in agreement. "Alright. Let's go. Stay safe." With that, he rushed off with Samus out of the briefing room, heading straight into the enemy's line of fire.

* * *

**A/n: Well, a bunch of new characters.**

**Adam Malkovich-Metriod**

**Samus Aran-Metriod**

**Unknown Mercernary-Cameo of a friend who wanted to be in the story. XD  
**


	13. Firefight

Republic bullets were spraying all over Hunter's and Samus' positions, each at a corner of an intersection in a corridor.

"Samus! I need some covering fire!" Hunter shouted to Samus. She only nodded and crouched down. She leaned out with her XR and opened fired. Hunter peaked out of his corner and saw that the Republic troops had taken cover from Samus' spray of bullets. Hunter looked back down at his D-12 pistol. He racked the slide back, reassuring himself that there was a bullet in the chamber, and then ran out of his cover, Samus still providing covering fire. He had memorized the position that every troop had taken. He continued to rush forward and everything around him seemed to slow down.

A white helmet slowly popped into Hunter's view, at the bottom left of his visor. He aimed his pistol at the helmet. He pulled the trigger and the helmet became a burst of red mist. The trooper's dead body crumpled to the floor. Another trooper had begun to run out of their cover, aiming their assault rifle at Hunter. Hunter turned his pistol around and fired three bullets into the trooper's chest. The trooper flew backward and slumped against the wall, blood trickling from the trooper's chest. Out of the left corner of Hunter's visor, he saw the last trooper in the area rushing at Hunter, brandishing a combat knife in the trooper's right hand. Hunter quickly grabbed the trooper's right arm, pulled the trooper in closer to Hunter, and flicked out his left gauntlet knife and stabbed the trooper in the neck. Hunter twisted the knife, and heard the trooper gurgle in their own blood. Hunter pulled his bloody knife out with a bloody spray from the trooper's neck and released the trooper. The trooper grasped the neck and fell back, gasping. Hunter walked over to the trooper and raised his pistol, aiming it at the trooper's head. He fired one shot.

A chamber from that one round clattered onto the floor.

Samus came jogging to Hunter, who still had his pistol aimed at the dead trooper. "Hunter," she said.

Hunter just nodded. "Right," he said. Hunter blinked two times and a screen of information flashed into his visor. Hunter scanned the information in front of him. "Tifa said that there were still personnel that needed to be evacuated in this area. They're all hiding in the seventh room in this corridor. Let's go get them out." Hunter ran further down the corridor, with Samus right behind him.

"Shit!" Hunter stopped in his track and began to shoot. Samus stopped behind him and saw five Republic troopers opening fire. Three more were dead on the ground. She raised her XR and began firing, squarely hitting one trooper in the chest and causing the rest to take cover.

"Hunter, take cover!" shouted Samus. Hunter dove behind a slab of metal and Samus took out a grenade. She pressed a button on the grenade, activating it, and threw the grenade in the direction of the troopers.

"Grenade!" the Spartans heard one of the troopers shout. The grenade blew up, sprinkling the two Spartans with shards of cement and metal. The two Spartans looks around at the carnage and saw that all the troopers were dead.

"Let's get going," said Hunter to Samus. "Those people aren't going to rescue themselves." He started to run, when he suddenly stopped. "Looks like we're closer than we thought." Hunter pointed at a grey door. He tried opening it, but the door would not budge. "Okay, guess it's time to use some force." Hunter backed away from the door, and then rushed forward with his shoulder in front, ramming the door in. Hunter heard many gasps and two guns being cocked.

"Hold it right there!" ordered a man with a raspy voice. Hunter raised his hands.

"I'm on your side, Snake! Put down your weapons!" said Hunter. Samus came in behind Hunter with her XR at the ready. "Okay! Everyone, just lower your weapons! We're all on the same side here." Hunter placed his hand on Samus' gun and pushed it down. "We're here to help get these people to the evacuation transports." Hunter pointed to the group of people huddling in the corner of the room. Snake and the other armed man, the mercenary with the curly hair, lowered their weapons.

Hunter opened a communication line to Tifa. "Tifa, we've located the evacuees."

"_Alright. There's only one transport left. Everyone else has been evacuated," _said Tifa.

"What about Lightning and Cloud? Did you hear anything from them?" There was a silence on the other end.

Finally, Tifa responded. _"I tried reaching them, but they're not answering."_

"Damn," thought Hunter. "Where was their last known position?" he asked Tifa.

"_Um…last radio contact we've had with them was about 10 minutes ago, 160 meters from your location."_

"Okay. I'm heading over there now. The evacuees will be heading your way."

"_Understood. Good luck Hunter."_

Hunter cut the line and faced Samus. "Samus, you and Snake need to get these people out of here. I have to go find Cloud and Light."

"No. I'm sticking with you. Adam is with them, remember?" said Samus.

"I know that, but you're needed more here. I'll make sure that he's all right, but for now, you have to do as you're told."

"You know, why don't I join you?" interrupted the mercenary. "I'm sure that it will please the lady over here, and you'll get more firepower."

Hunter pondered on this for a couple of seconds. "Fine," he said. "But you're carrying your own weight."

"No problem!" said the mercenary.

"Alright, let's go. Samus, you know what to do." With that Hunter ran out of the room, with the mercenary in tow. Hunter looked at his map, and made a turn.

"100 meters…90 meters…80 meters…" Hunter counted down in his head.

"60 meters…50 meters…40 meters…" Suddenly, Hunter heard a whistling. "What the hell is that?" thought Hunter.

BOOM!

A huge fiery explosion sent Hunter flying sideways and smashing right into the left wall of the corridor. Bits of rubble clinkered against his armor. Flames burned around him.

Hunter shook his head and groaned. "Damn it," he thought. Hunter slowly rose up and brushed the burnt rubble on him off. Hunter looked around and saw that the area around him was heavily damaged. Then he saw an arm under some rubble. "Oh no," Hunter said quietly. Hunter rushed over to the rubble and threw some of the pieces away.

Dead staring eyes appeared to greet him.

Hunter just sighed. It was futile to continue digging. Hunter place two fingers on the mercenary's eyelids and slid them down, paying his final respects to the mysterious man.

"Hm…I didn't even know his name," thought Hunter. However, there was no time to mourn. Hunter got up and continued to run to the last known location of Lightning and Cloud.

"Please be okay," Hunter worried. He ran even faster. All of a sudden, a Republic trooper came flying out in front of him.

Then, a monstrous bellow.

Hunter reached an open space and saw Republic troopers getting slaughtered by a single horrendous sight. A single 7-feet creature, dark blue and black, with two black feathery wings and a spear-like tail, was breaking the Republic troopers' ranks. The creature grabbed one of the troopers by the torso and held the trooper up in the air by the trooper's legs and torso, while the trooper was screaming and squirming. Then, the creature pulled and ripped the trooper in half, the trooper's blood and intestines spilling onto the creature's head. Then the creature threw both of the halves at the remaining firing troopers with such force that the troopers were crushed by the force of the body parts hitting them.

"HUNTER!"

Hunter looked around, breaking his attention on the creature.

"HUNTER!" Hunter saw that Lightning was shooting her gunblade at the creature, having absolutely no affect. Hunter ran over to Lightning and began firing at the creature.

"What's going on?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know!" shouted Lightning over another bellow from the creature. "But that's Cloud!"

"What?" Hunter asked, shocked.

"He transformed right in front of our eyes. General Malkovich has hit in the arm by Cloud, but he's alright."

Hunter looked at Cloud, still shooting at him. Suddenly, Hunter stopped shooting and began to run to Cloud.

"Hunter! What are you doing?" Lightning screeched.

Cloud saw Hunter rushing at him, and took a swipe at Hunter with his large muscular arms. Hunter leapt up, dodging the arm, and landed right on the back on Cloud. Cloud began to move around, trying to shake Hunter off. Hunter held on, his arms wrapped around Cloud's neck.

"I'm sorry Cloud."

Then Hunter jabbed a large needle into Cloud's neck. Cloud's motion began to become sluggish. Then he toppled forward, with Hunter pushing himself off at the last moment and landing on his right. The creature started to spasm, and the tail, the wings, and the size began to rescind, and the blue and black color began to fade away. The Cloud everyone recognized remained still on the floor. Hunter walked forward and checked Cloud's pulse. Lightning ran over, panting.

"Is he all right?" she asked.

Hunter just nodded.

"How did you do that?"

"Stroke of luck…and a lot of fast-acting sedatives," said Hunter, with a grim smile on his face. "Come on, we need to get him and the general out of here." Lightning nodded in agreement and ran away to fetch the wounded general. Hunter knelt down and lifted up Cloud. Lightning came back with a General Malkovich holding his wounded right arm.

Hunter opened another line of communication of Tifa again. "Tifa, I have everyone. Did the evacuees get to the transport?"

"_Yes. The transport is waiting for you guys. What happened?"_

"You can debrief us when we get out of here."

"_Alright. Just hurry up." _

"Gotcha. We're moving." With that, Hunter closed the line and nodded at Lightning. She nodded back and gave him a small smile.

"Let's get going," she said. And Hunter couldn't have agreed more.

They jogged out of the burning collapsing room, and continued on, the last to leave.


	14. The Blossoming of Friends

"I'm a hundred percent sure that it was the J-virus."

The group had managed to put Cloud into stasis and blast off the planet just before the Republic fleet arrived and locked down the entire area, allowing no one to enter or leave the planet. General Malkovich was still at the controls, piloting the ship while listening to the conversation taking place behind him.

"How can you be so sure, Hunter?" asked Lightning in the background.

Hunter was sitting in a swiveling chair, his right leg folded over his left, his arms crossed. "I'm very certain, because I've seen what monstrosities the J-virus can create, and we all know that Cloud was infected by the J-virus by Dr. Jones. The virus has spread throughout his body and has grown stronger since we've last examined him." Hunter sighed at the next thought. "I don't think that he'll stay alive for long. Even worse, he will turn on us if we don't deal with him now, rather than later."

Everyone on the ship went dead-silent, pondering on what Hunter suggested. "I don't like it either," Hunter said quietly, "But he has become a very grave threat."

"How could you even suggest this?" burst out Tifa. "He's your friend!"

"Then what do you want me to do?" shouted Hunter, standing up from his chair. "Let him suffer though this, while at the same time putting us all at risk?"

"You're not supposed to let him die!" Tifa shouted right into Hunter's face.

"Both of you, stop fighting!" Lightning said loudly, but calmly, stepping in-between the two. "While he will become a threat, we can't just leave him like this. We can't abandon him. We won't. We'll…we'll see how Cloud turns out, and then we'll decide how we want to deal with it. There's no use arguing about this now."

"We leave this for later, then we might not be able to stop him! We were only able to stop him this time because of a high dose of sedatives! Next time, I'm not so sure even that it will work. You've already seen how he just swats those bullets away when the enemy fired on him, Lightning. He's-" said Hunter before an interruption.

"Hey, you guys," said a quiet voice.

Hunter turned his head right and saw Cloud out of stasis being supported by Hutch. "Doctor said he was fine to leave the pod," explained Hutch. "Don't want him cooped up in there throughout the entire ride."

Hunter glanced at Tifa. "We'll discuss this later," he told her. "I need to get some rest." He walked away from her, heading toward Cloud. Hunter placed a hand on Cloud's shoulder, and just gave a little nod to him. Then he walked away.

Cloud looked on as Hunter walked away. "What were you guys talking about?" he asked.

Tifa walked up to him and hugged him. "It was nothing. Just a little talk between us," she whispered into his ear. "Don't worry, Cloud. You're all right, and you're safe here."

"What-"

"I'll leave you lovebirds alone," interrupted Lightning, walking in the direction of Hunter's location.

"If anyone is still paying attention, we've got an hour before we land," said Malkovich to nobody in particular.

* * *

Lightning just walked around the ship, uncertain as to where to go. Suddenly, she stumbled, nearly tripping on a hidden sitting Hunter. "Damn it, Hunter! Couldn't you speak up?" she grumbled. It was then that she noticed the sliver pistol in his right hand, his finger on the trigger. She rushed over and knelt next to him. "Hunter, what are you doing?" Lightning reached out and caressed his left cheek. "God Hunter, you're freezing," she realized. She huddled in closer to Hunter.

Hunter just gave a dry chuckle. "It's just another part of me that makes me more of that monster I was created."

"Hunter, you're not a monster."

"You shouldn't say that…not with my talk about killing Cloud, and not when I'm not completely human myself…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember about what you said about letting go? I can't, I just can't. I can never let go, not when I have a constant reminder of what I am."

"What?" Lightning gasped out.

"Right after I meant you, I was sent back onto the frontlines against the Japanese. In our assault against a Japanese stronghold, they set up traps, and I managed to get myself blown up by one of those traps. Lost most of the left side of my face, my left arm, and my right leg. The Republic managed to save me, replacing those lost flesh with robotic parts. I'm more of a machine now than a human being with emotions."

"Hunter, you might have cybernetic parts in you, but it doesn't mean that you don't have emotions. How do you explain the kindness, the joy, the pain we've had together? You had to have felt something!"

"Lightning..." Hunter sighed. "Just leave me alone. There's nothing you can say to convince me otherwise."

"Damn it Hunter! You're not being reasonable here!" Lightning grasped Hunter's shoulder. "Cloud needs you. If you keep on shutting us out, he's going to get suspicious. You're losing us, Hunter." Lightning reached down and gently pried his D-12 from his hand. "We're not killing anybody but the enemy, Hunter. Don't you ever forget it." As Lightning rose, Hunter reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Lightning...please...stay with me..." Lightning slowly sank back down next to him. "You being around me...it's always relaxing..." Hunter looked up and stared into Lightning's pale aqua eyes. "You've always watched out for me, Cloud, and Aqua…despite being the one among us to know us for the least amount of time. I can't thank you enough Lightning."

"Please, call me Claire."

"Huh?"

"It's my real name. I never wanted to get close to you guys, fearing that I would lose everyone around me. That's why I worked so hard to keep you all safe. I just…I don't want a repeat of what happened last time…"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I'm here to talk about you, not me," Light said, trying to avoid the topic.

"Please Li...Claire. As you recently told me, you have to trust us," reasoned Hunter.

Lightning just sighed. "It occurred a long time ago. I was at home, doing God-knows-what, while my parents were out with my sister. On the way back home, their car was hit by a drunken truck driver, killing my parents instantly and leaving my sister in critical condition. In the hospital, I held her hand and told her everything would be alright. But...things didn't turn out well. The doctors couldn't do much for her, and she died from her injuries, right in my hands, and I...I ended up heartbroken and alone, for the first time in my life."

"Looks like we're both just broken people who tried to make themselves whole..."

"Yeah...I joined the military soon after to escape from it all. A couple of years later, I met Aqua and Cloud, and they taught me the value of living life not stuck in the past. They knew I was troubled, but they never pried too deep. I was grateful for that. But they still managed to keep me in better spirits than when I first meant them." She paused from her story. "Then I met you. You were the complete opposite of me: cheerful, carefree, and brave...and possibly cocky." She heard Hunter give a small chuckle. "You reminded me of a time when I felt like that...before Serah's death..."

"Serah would be proud of you, Claire."

Lightning just shook her head. "Now you're just joking."

"No! I really mean it! She was proud to have a sister like you." Hunter lifted an arm and wrapped it around Lightning. "Thanks Claire. I needed that. Hunter pulled Lightning closer to him, having her head rest on his shoulder. "Thank you for believing me in, when most people would have just not cared. I'll make you a promise so that I won't get into this kind of mess again. I'll watch over you, and you'll watch over me. That way, we both don't go into the slumps. Deal?"

Lightning glanced up and looked straight into Hunter's glassy eyes. "Deal," she agreed. All of a sudden, Hunter leaned closer to Lightning and surprised her with a kiss on her lips. "Just returning the favor," was all Hunter said. And then he gave her a small smile. At the sight of his smile, Lightning couldn't help but to give a small smile herself. Lightning cuddled closed to Hunter, and he in turn just gently stroked her hair. They were both at peace.

"I wish we could stay like this," said Lightning. "Just leaving the world's problem behind and coming to this safe retreat."

Hunter chuckled. "You do know that eventually those problems will find us and that we'll be forced to face them."

"I know. But at least we have each other now."

"True..."

They stayed sitting on the floor, embraced in each other for the rest of the trip.

* * *

"Hey." Hutch walked over to the sitting duo. "We've docked."

Hunter stirred a bit. "Hm…thanks, Hutch."

Hutch just nodded and turned away. "I'll leave you two alone." Hutch just gave a quiet chuckle. When he was out of earshot of the two, he just muttered, "Looks like she's making her move." He smiled and shook his head at the thought.

Meanwhile, Hunter was stirring Lightning awake from their short slumber. "Hey Claire," Hunter said as he gently shook Lightning. "We've finally arrived onto the _Enterprise._" Lightning's eyes quickly widened. She quickly got up and brushed her brown skirt. Hunter just looked up at her in awe.

"You're just amazing, you know?"

Lightning gave a dry chuckle and held out her hand. Hunter reached out and grasped it. She helped pull him up from his sitting position. "Come on, soldier," she said as she pulled him up. He grunted at the effort and stood up. Lightning turned around and started walking away, when she suddenly whipped around and held out Hunter's pistol. "Don't forget this," she told him.

Hunter just laughed heartily. "Thanks." He took the pistol back and holstered it.

"No more suicidal thoughts, I hope?" Lightning asked.

"Nope. None at all," reassured Hunter. "What about you? Feeling better?"

"I'll live through it, like I always do," Lightning said with a sigh. "But at least I now have someone to talk to about it."

"Yeah..." Hunter wrapped his right arm around Lightning's torso. "Let's go." They started walking toward the loading ramp. When they reached the ramp, they saw that the rest of the crew had already disembarked and were helping the evacuees settle on the ship. The duo began to walk down the ramp.

"Hunter! Lightning!" The duo scanned the crowd, trying to place the voice, when they simultaneously saw a patch of blue hair standing out from the sea of black, brown, and grey.

"Aqua!" Lightning and Hunter both shouted simultaneously.

The blue patch of hair got closer, pushing its way past the mob of evacuees. Lightning and Hunter both ran towards the blue. Finally, they reached each other. Hunter let go of Lightning and wrapped his arms around Aqua and gave her a caring hug.

"Aqua! It's really you," Hunter said, still waiting for the reality to sink in. Aqua did not look any older than he last saw her. In fact, she looked exactly the same as she did before she went missing. Hunter decided to leave the questions forming in his head for later, not wanting to ruin this joyous occasion.

"Hmm...Hunter, I need to breathe..." gasped out Aqua.

Hunter let go and just scratched the back of his head. "Oh, sorry."

Aqua giggled. "It's all right."

Lightning walked over and gave Aqua a short hug. "Glad to have you back, Aqua," Lightning said as she released Aqua.

"I know that you two have lots of questions, and so do Cloud and Tifa. He's waiting with the general on the bridge."

"Straight to business, I see," exclaimed Hunter.

"We have to go straight into it. Things are moving quickly and we need to hurry if we want to prevent some bad things from happening."

Hunter nodded. "Lead the way then," he told Aqua.

All the way above them on a metal beam, a crouching man with sunglasses in a black trench coat was watching them leave the hanger.

"Damn it. Looks like he's moving ahead of schedule. This isn't good," the man muttered under his breath. He melted back into the darkness, leaving the unsuspected friends still wondering what was going on.

* * *

**A/n: I'm sorry for the delay, but I hope this makes up for it.**

**New non-OC charaters:**

**Serah- Final Fantasy XIII**


	15. Preparing for Battle

******A/n: Very sorry for the very long delay. Had a lot of tests to study for. Hope this chapter makes up for it.**

* * *

Small beady security cameras swiveled around, following and staring at Aqua as she led Hunter and Lightning down long bright white corridors all the way to the ship's bridge.

"So, Hunter, did you do what I asked you to do?" asked Aqua suddenly.

"What...You mean the keys?" questioned Hunter, surprised by Aqua's question.

"What are you guys talking about?" asked Lightning.

"He didn't tell you?"

"No...What's this all about?"

"Sorry Light. I forgot to tell you." Hunter paused, and then continued with his explanation. "Before my last mission for the Republic, I heard Aqua's voice telling me to find certain keys and protecting them. I guess that with breaking Cloud out and our escape from the Republic that I didn't have time to tell you or to search for the keys."

"Hm..."

"Well, you still managed to find the keys," said Aqua.

"What are you talking about? I don't have any keys," said Hunter.

"Here, give me the charm I gave you," commanded Aqua, holding out her hand.

"What's that got to do with anything?" Hunter asked skeptically. He reached down to his belt and pulled his black star-shaped charm off. He placed the charm in the palm of Aqua's hand.

"Thank you." The charm suddenly floated a couple of inches and gave a luminous golden glow. Lightning and Hunter stood there, wide-eyed. "The charms were the keys," explained Aqua. "I couldn't tell you directly because I had no idea if the enemy knew about the charms."

Hunter nodded slowly. "You knew something was going to happen, didn't you? That's why you gave us the charms. You knew you were in trouble, so you wanted us to protect the keys without our knowledge."

"Yes. I did know. But I didn't want to get you guys directly involved. Not to mention, the enemy was watching my every move, so I couldn't tell you."

"What enemy?" asked Lightning sternly.

"It's better if I tell the entire situation in one sitting," told Aqua. "It's a long story." Hunter nodded in understanding. Aqua handed Hunter back his charm and continued walking towards the bridge. Hunter nudged his head in Aqua's direction to Lightning and she nodded. They continued to follow quietly behind Aqua as she led the way to the bridge.

Those beady cameras continued watching.

* * *

A shiny white door bordered in red slid open with a hiss, revealing a bustling large room, with people rushing across, communicating with other ships, and giving orders. Aqua stepped in and walked toward the center of the bridge, with Hunter and Lightning following closely behind. Hunter saw General Malkovich hunched over a table projected colorful holographic images.

"Cody, those ships, are they still circling the planet?" overheard Hunter when he came closer to the general, who was gesturing at a holographic cluster of Republic ships to a trooper in white armor outlined with orange strips.

"Yes sir. More ships have been dropping out of hyperspace, though. Looks like the Republic is desperate to reinforce their fleet there," responded the trooper.

Aqua stopped at the table and Malkovich looked up from the holograms. "Ah, there you people are." The general gestured at the trooper. "This is Captain Cody, my second-in-command. Captain, this is Aqua, Hunter, and Lightning." Cody nodded his head in confirmation. "I've sent Sergeant Hutch and Cloud with the president to get some food. They'll be back soon."

"Alright," said Hunter.

A trooper in white walked up the Malkovich and handed him a piece of paper. "Sir, we're receiving a transmission from one of the Republic ships in that sector you've asked us to watch. Shall I patch it through, sir?"

"Hm...Let it though," ordered the general.

"Yes sir." The trooper walked around the table and pressed a couple of buttons. Soon, static began to filter into the bridge.

_"Can anyone hear me?"_ busted out the speakers.

"Wait a minute," said Hunter. "That's General Steele!" Everyone at the table looked up at him.

_"Hunter, son, is that you?"_

"Yes sir, it's me."

_"Anyone else there with you?"_

"Yes sir. Defectors from the Republic and members of the rebellion."

_"Good, cause I have important information that you need to hear. The good news is that Earth is now unprotected by a fleet, so now the rebels can retake Earth easily. The only problem is that I don't think that the higher ups care about Earth anymore."_

"This is General Malkovich. Why do you think that General?" piped in Malkovich.

_"I believe they have found whatever it is that they have been looking for. They've sent all their ships to the planet Rimfare. I know that you have been monitoring their presence there, have you not General?"_

"Yes, we've been monitoring the fleet build-up in that sector."

_"I don't know what they've found, other than that whatever it is, it holds tremendous power."_ There was a pause. _"Look I need to finish this up. I think the Republic is onto me."_ There was another pause. _"General, you need to send ships to Rimfare and destroy whatever it is the military has found."_ Then there was a click and the conversation was over.

"So, what were you guys listening to?" Hunter turned around and saw that Cloud, Hutch, and President Brown had return. Brown continued, "Well, I only caught the end of that message, so you guys are going to have to fill us in."

"Before we do that, I need to tell you all something," said Aqua. Everyone settled down and looked intently at her. "Rimfare...legend has it that the planet was the host of the deadliest battle to ever be fought in this universe, between the light side and the dark. The light won, and imprisoned the dark side's leader on the planet. I was sent by the light side to retrieve the keys that could unlock the darkness, since the dark side's minions had stolen them. I found them, and I gave one to Light, Hunter, and Cloud."

"So where are the keys?" asked Cloud.

"It's your charm Cloud, that Aqua gave you," told Hunter.

"Oh."

Aqua continued, "However, after hiding the keys, the dark minions found me and captured me. They placed me in a dark place and kept me there for a long time. Then they released me. I don't know why." Aqua turned to Hunter. "You're not just facing the Republic, Hunter. You're going to face the pure essence of darkness. I believe the dark minions are your corrupt military officials, and that they have plans on releasing their leader."

"Dark side, light side, dark minions," interrupted Malkovich. "This is all fantasy. We need to come up with a plan to eliminate the threat of the corruption that is not just some fantasy."

"General, I believe Aqua," said Hunter. "Sir, the president said he was rescued by an angel and Aqua said she was captured by some mysterious enemy. I don't think that this can be purely a coincidence. We have to take into account of this darkness. We need to go to Rimfare and stop the military and the dark minions from their plans."

"What we need to do is retake Earth!" Malkovich slammed his fist onto the table. "Earth is the priority! If we don't retake Earth, we lose a valuable asset on fighting the corrupt. We need the hearts and minds of the citizens in order to win, and retaking Earth is the only way to do that."

"What if I went back to Earth without the fleet?" asked Brown unexpectedly. "All I need is a transport and several guards. After all, Earth is fairly unprotected and it will be easy to enter and take over their broadcast stations and send a message telling the truth about the Republic. Not to mention, I'm sure that there are still people loyal to me that can help us. This way, our fleet is free to go to Rimfare and prevent the Republic from succeeding in their plans."

Malkovich stood silently in thought. Hunter crossed his arms and started tapping the floor impatiently with his left foot. "Well?" asked Hunter. "What's your decision?"

Malkovich sighed. "Very well. Ten battle cruisers will accompany President Brown, offering close fire support if needed. Sergeant Hutch and Master Knight Aqua, you two will go with the president and be his personal guards." Aqua and Hutch nodded. "Make sure that he sends out that message," Malkovich emphasized.

"As for the attack on Rimfare," interrupted Hunter. Malkovich glared at Hunter, but didn't say anything. "The rest of the fleet will provide cover for the Republic fleet as an invasion force breaks through to the planet surface and engage the Republic ground forces. This will provide a distraction for a small strike team comprised of Lightning, who will lead the team, Cloud, Tifa, and a squad of troopers, to go search for the imprisoned darkness and to make sure that the Republic has not unleashed it. I'll be monitoring events from the _Enterprise_. As soon as we receive Brown's broadcast, we will begin our attack."

"Alright," said Malkovich. "You all know what you need to do. Good luck, ladies and gentlemen. We're going to need it." Malkovich saluted them. "Move out!" Everyone but Malkovich and Captain Cody left the table and exited the bridge, heading to the hanger.

* * *

Once they reached the hanger, they saw that a Republic gunship was silently waiting on its dock. Several troopers were loading bulky green containers onto the gunship. Hunter marched up to them and saluted them.

Hunter turned to Hutch and held out his hand. "Good luck Sergeant. You're going to need it."

Hutch nodded once. "You too, Spartan." Hunter smirked. Hunter gave Hutch a light punch to his shoulder. A trooper grabbed Hutch's arm and pulled him into the gunship. Hutch turned around and helped pull in President Brown in. Hunter gave him a curt nod before turning to Aqua.

"I guess this is good bye," Hunter said. He hugged Aqua. "Stay safe," he whispered into her ear. "Hope to see you at the end of this damn mission."

"I'll miss you too, Hunter." Aqua gave him a small kiss on the cheek and backed away from his hug. She turned to everyone else and gave them hugs. "Stay safe now you guys."

"Same to you," said Lightning. "Wouldn't want to go searching for you again."

Aqua just chuckled. "Yeah." She walked over to the gunship and Hutch assisted her up. Aqua gave a final salute with a smile on her face, and then the gunship doors hissed shut. The engines hummed to life. The gunship raised a couple of feet and blasted off out of the hanger. The rest of the group headed back toward the _Enterprise_'s bridge.

When they arrived back onto the bridge, General Malkovich was staring out the window at the rest of his fleet.

"Sir!" said one of the troopers at their computer. "The _Endeavor _and the rest of the ships are ready."

"Alright," said Malkovich. "Tell them good hunting, and that I hope to debrief them when they get back."

"Yes sir."

Hunter stood behind Malkovich and stared on when ten battle cruisers blasted off into hyperspace. "Now, we wait," said Hunter.

"Yes…and prepare our men for the coming battle," responded Malkovich.

Lightning walked up behind Hunter and rested her head on his shoulder. Hunter wrapped his arm reassuringly around her and just sighed. "Let's just hope…we all get out of this mess in one piece." Lightning just closed her eyes and wished for better days to come.


	16. Love

Cold water sprayed across Hunter's dark black hair and ran down his toned and scarred back. He stared down at the draining water, mesmerized by it. Hunter chuckled to himself. "I can't believe I find this amusing," he thought to himself. He chuckled some more and turned off the water, staring at the drain until the final drops gurgled down and vanished. Hunter grabbed a white towel off of the metal towel rack above the toilet and dried off his body. He roughly patted down his black hair, getting rid of most of the water, and then wrapped the towel around his waist.

He stepped out of the shower and walked over in front of a large mirror behind his sink. And then he stared at his own reflection. He stared at all the imperfections on his torso a reminder of who he was and what he did. He stared at his own eyes, eyes that had seen too much, yet had come to accept it. Lastly, he stared at his scar across his left eye. He smirked, remembering how he received the scar.

* * *

A dirty blue Keyblade lying on the ground. The echo of pounding artillery rounds. The fiery explosion. His discarded white helmet with a hole on the left side of the visor. Him lying over a blue-haired girl, covering her from a grenade blast. A salute, and a farewell kiss.

* * *

"One of the few good things I've done with my life," thought Hunter, as he was brought out of his memories. He sighed and started brushing his teeth. He gargled down water and spit it out, getting rid of the peppermint taste in his mouth. He wiped his face with a white cloth and tossed it onto the counter. Hunted sighed and calmly walked out of the bathroom.

Lightning was sitting patiently on Hunter's bed, her right leg draped over her left. Hunter walked into his room, a bit surprised that Lightning was in his quarters.

"Um...yeah," said Hunter awkwardly. He chuckled and scratched the back of his head. Lightning blushed at seeing Hunter's tone and naked torso. Hunter laughed.

Light just smiled. She felt as Hunter walked in relaxed a different aura from his previous self took over him. It was as if he had returned to his old self, the helpful, joking Hunter. "You alright?" she asked him.

"Never better," Hunter said with a smile on his face. Lightning nodded approvingly. "The better question is what are you doing here?" Hunter asked, catching Lightning off-guard.

Lightning blushed. "Oh..." Light stammered out. "I...I just wanted to see if you were alright," she lied.

"Oh, so that's why you hacked the keypad and broke into my room," Hunter said jokingly. Lightning's cheeks were turning very red. Hunter laughed. "But really," Hunter said suddenly in a serious voice. "Why are you here? It's not like I'm going to get hurt in my own room." Hunter pondered some more. "Unless you think I'm going to go in a suicidal rage over Aqua leaving..."

"No, no!" exclaimed Lightning. Hunter sat down next to her, chuckling a bit. Lightning felt Hunter wrap an arm around her. Lightning just sighed. "Alright...I need to know something, and I want you to answer me honestly."

"Alright," said Hunter. "What is it?"

"Hunter..." Lightning began. "What do you think our relationship is with each other?"

"What kind of question is that? You know we're friends."

"I know." Lightning stood up and walked over to the small window in Hunter's quarters and looked out into black and blue of hyperspace. "I was just wondering...could we ever be more than just friends?"

"Why do you ask that? Do you have feelings for me?"

"No...I mean yes! I don't know...It's just so confusing. On one hand, I don't want to destroy what we have now. I mean, we're both happy with our current friendship. On the other hand, these feelings I have for you...they're hard to ignore. I just don't know what to do."

Hunter gave a long sigh. "Lightning, have you ever thought about the career choices we both have made?" Lightning cocked her head towards him. "We both have a dangerous job, with you as a Knight and me as a Spartan. Love isn't something that we should have and act on. Love can be exploited by our enemies." Hunter looked to Lightning. "Claire..." Hunter pushed himself up and walked over to Lightning. He cupped her chin and turned her face towards him. "I like you, a lot. Hell, you could even call it love. But no one knows better than you and I that these feeling will hurt us." A tear rolled down Lightning's cheek. Hunter gently rubbed it away with his rough tough. "It doesn't mean that we can't be together. Hopefully, after this war, we can all go home, live together, have kids."

Lightning chuckled at this. "In your dreams. Those pesky animals would drive me crazy." They both laughed at that. Lightning spoke softly yet sternly, "So, does that mean that you want to have a relationship with me? No joking?"

"Of course Claire!" Hunter bent down and pulled Lightning's lips closer to his. "Of course, this doesn't mean that we can't share a private moment every once in a while," Hinter whispered. And with that, Hunter kissed her. Lightning engrossed herself in the deep kiss, wrapping her arms around Hunter's neck and kissing more intensely.

Hunter cut the kiss short and calmly raised his head and stared into Lightning's aqua eyes. And then he gave a soft smile. Lightning giggled at him. That got Hunter laughing again. "Oh stop it!" giggled out Lightning. She playfully punched Hunter. This made him laugh louder.

Suddenly, the black and blue outside the window stopped flashing by, and there was only black with some stars shining in the background. Hunter stopped laughing looked out the window. "Looks like we've made it to our destination."

Lightning looked out with him. "Yeah..." She sighed.

The intercom in the room rang and blinked bright red. Hunter went over to it and pressed the red light. He spoke into it. "Yes?" he asked.

_"This is Malkovich. We're near the planet Rimfare and preparing for our assault. I suggest you get your team armed and ready." _

"Yes sir."

With that, Malkovich hung up. Hunter turned to Lightning. "I'll let you get dressed," said Lightning. She started to walk out the room.

"Hey Claire." Lightning stopped and turned her head. Hunter winked at her with his scarred eye. "Thanks for being here."

"My pleasure." Lightning left Hunter's quarters, leaving the man standing still with his towel tied around his waist.

"Time to finally get dressed," Hunter said to himself. "I swear, I've been wearing this towel longer than I need to."

* * *

Lightning entered a small room with a holographic projector with its blue images the only dim light in the dark room. Cloud and Tifa were already seated, arms around each other's waist. Four white troopers were standing around, talking amongst themselves. She walked over to Cloud and Tifa. "You feeling alright," Lightning asked Cloud. "Don't want you transforming on me when we're on the ground."

"I'm fine," said Cloud. "The docs said that the J-virus has mutated and fused with my DNA. There are no known effects other than an enhancement of my current abilities."

"That's good news," remarked Lightning. "Also, you two lovebirds might want to cut it off." Cloud and Tifa looked at each other and uncurled their arms from each other, giggling like little children while they were at it. Lightning just shook her head and suppressed a chuckled. She walked over to the four white troopers and struck up a conversation with them.

Hiss!

Hunter walked into the room, wearing his Spartan armor with his helmet under his left armpit. He looked toward Lightning and nodded at her. She nodded back at him. Hunter walked over to Cloud and gripped his shoulder. Cloud looked up and nodded with a smile. Hunter moved on to the middle of the group and drew everyone's attention to him. "I've come back from a meeting with Malkovich. We haven't received any word on the force trying to retake Earth, but the general is confident that it won't be long before we get the signal to attack. He wants us to prepare for the coming battle. First, this task force will be code-named Rogue Squad. Your first mission will be to aid rebel forces in setting up a command center here."

Hunter projected out a map and tapped the bottom left side of the map, causing the location to blink bright red. "This location will be known as HQ. After you secure HQ, you will head out and search for the prison that the Republic is searching for. Currently, we don't have any information on where it is and how prison's infrastructure, so I'll update your objectives as new intel comes in." Hunter looked around the group. "Any questions?"

One of the troopers raised a hand. "Yes?" asked Hunter.

"Sir, what are we expecting to encounter on the ground?"

"Well, we expect that since the Republic has most of their army and navy on Rimfare, they will most likely throw everything they have at us. There will be heavy anti-aircraft fire from the ground and lots of heavy armor. We've calculated that there will be a 98.7% casualty rate." Hunter turned off the map. "We need to be ready for whatever they throw at us. Other than that, anyone else have questions?"

Everyone remained silent. "All right then. Rogue will be on stand-by. Dismissed to the hanger. I want you guys prepped and ready," ordered Hunter. Everyone began to slowly leave the room, when Hunter said, "Except for Cloud. I need to talk to you about something." Tifa looked at Cloud with a bit of concern in her eyes, but Cloud just shrugged. Soon, the only people left in the room were Hunter and Cloud.

Hunter walked over to Cloud and placed a hand on his shoulder and sighed. "Cloud," Hunter began. "Are you ready for this? I've read the medical reports saying that you're fine, but I need to hear it from your mouth."

"I'm telling you, I'm fine," assured Cloud.

"All right Cloud. Oh, by the way, we need go get you a weapon. I heard Lightning picked out a nice sword for you back on Nibelheim. Might want to go talk to her about it." Cloud nodded. He started to walk away when Hunter stopped him. "Another thing before you go, Cloud." Hunter reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. He threw it to Cloud, who nearly dropped it. Hunter chuckled. "That's my gift for you. You might want to give it to Tifa after the war."

Cloud opened the box and saw a gold ring with a shiny gem in the middle. He stared in awe. "You got this...for me?"

"Well, I know you want the best for Tifa, right?"

"Yeah, but..."

"We're friends. I owe you for all the trouble I've put you through. After this war is over, I'll come to your wedding."

Cloud just smiled. "You're being my best man then!" he said as he left, leaving Hunter alone in the room. Hunter just shook his head and chuckled. Hunter turned off the holographic projector and quickly walked out of the room.

* * *

Hunter went back to the bridge and went up to Malkovich. "Any news yet from the president?" asked Hunter.

Malkovich sighed. "No, not yet. We're still waiting. However, we did receive the thing you asked for. It's sitting in the hanger currently. The techs are polishing it up as we speak."

"Ah, thanks. We might need it for the coming battle. Rogue Squad has been briefed and are ready for the invasion." Hunter put on his helmet, hiding his face. "General, do you think that we can win?" he suddenly asked.

Malkovich was taken aback by the question. "Hunter, it was your plan. What makes you think it will fail?"

Hunter didn't answer him. He couldn't. He didn't have an answer to his own question. Hunter thought of a past mission, one where he slaughtered an entire army that was confident that they could take on the Republic. Hunter was leading these men into a slaughter. "And there's nothing I can do to stop it," Hunter whispered to himself.

"General!" a female technician called out with her head over her ear. "We're receiving a broadcast on all channels! Sir, it's the President!" Hunter turned his head to the technician, and then to Malkovich.

"All right! Put all ships in attack position!" ordered Malkovich. "That message is also being heard by the Republic right?" Malkovich asked the technician.

"Yes sir!"

"Put it on the speakers. I want to hear it." Malkovich turned to Hunter. "Get your squad to their transport." Hunter nodded and spoke the order into his wrist com. "Captain Cody! Charge all batteries! Order all troops to their transports!" Malkovich started stomping all across the bridge, shouting out orders.

"Let the slaughter begin," thought Hunter, after ordering Rogue to get onto their transport.

In the mist of all the chaos, the president began giving his speech. "Citizens of the Republic! I am President Brown, and I'm here to reveal the lies this country has subjugated on the people!" And it was now being heard by the enemy and ally.


	17. In the Midst of War

**A/n: Hot damn...wrote the entire chapter via iPod...amazing...Anyway, sorry for the lateness. I've been really busy and haven't had lots of time to write. But, I'm done with this chapter, so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

"General Malkovich, Republic ships have been sighted! Scanners show that they're priming their weapons and launching out fighters!" someone shouted to the general.

"Alright, keep our shields up. Tell all ships to open fire when we're in range. Also, launch fighters. Tell them to intercept the enemy fighters and keep them at bay. Get our ships closer and engage the enemy at point blank range," ordered Malkovich.

"Sir, at that rate, our shields won't hold out for long," said one of the techs. "We'll be sitting ducks out there."

"We just need to break a path in to get our troops onto the ground. We're to dis-"

"Sir!" interrupted Captain Rex, who was hovering over a bright screen. "General, several Republic ships have opened fire...one their own ships. We're receiving several transmissions now from those ships."

"Put them though," ordered Malkovich. Several holograms materialized in from of Malkovich. "This is General Adam Malkovich. To whom will I be speaking to?"

The center hologram spoke first. _"I'm General Dean Pryce. These other officers are under my command. We've heard the President's speech and decided to defect over to your side, General."_

"Why now of all times, General Pryce?" questioned Malkovich.

_"One, I suspected that there was something wrong. However, I was unable to confirm my suspicions and decided to take the safe approach and not attack the Republic directly, for the sake of my men. However, with your arrival, General, I think that it is now the right time to attack. General, I have five hundred ships under my command, all opening fire on Republic ships currently. On the ground, I have a thousand brave souls ready to defend the true Republic. We're committed to this fight and we are not backing down."_

Malkovich nodded approvingly. "Glad to hear some good news. We're approaching close to Rimfare and we need some suppressing fire to keep the enemy busy while our landing transports reach the planet's surface. We could sure use your help Pryce."

_"Very well, General. I suggest that you hurry up and get your forces on the ground. We won't be able to hold the Republic off for long."_

"Understood Pryce. While we're at it, I'll send you our battle plan." Malkovich turned to Rex. "Captain, begin transmitting our plans over General Pryce and his commanders."

"Yes sir." Rex began typing furiously.

_"We're receiving your plans, General,"_ Pryce said. Malkovich saw that Pryce had begun to study the plans. _"Hmm,"_ thought Pryce out loud. _"An all-out attack, sir?"_

"It's not like we have much of an option. We have to crush the enemy here and now. Otherwise, we may not have such an opportunity like this ever again."

Pryce nodded. _"Very well. Hope for the best and expect the worst, I guess."_

"Yeah...Good luck, General Pryce. Hope to debrief you when this is all over." With that, Malkovich cut the transmission.

Hunter walked up behind Malkovich. "General, we should begin landing our troops." Malkovich just nodded. "Alright." Hunter walked over to a panel and pressed a button, activating the loudspeakers. "All transports! You're cleared for take-off! Good luck!" Hunter ordered. "All cannons, open fire on the closest Republic ship now!" Soon, the darkness of space lit up with the blazing blue of lasers and the purple streak of missiles.

An explosion rocked the bridge. "Shields are holding," reported a tech. "They're at 98% and holding steady."

Hunter activated his com and opened a channel to Lightning. "Light, have you cleared the atmosphere yet?"

_"Not yet,"_ said Lightning through lots of static. _"We'll enter the atmosphere in a couple of minutes."_

"All right. I'll contact you again several minutes from now. Over and out." Hunter cut the transmission and turned his attention to the raging space battle in front of him.

Someone decided to tap him at that time. Hunter turned around and saw his helmet's own reflection in the visor of a pink helmet. "Need any help up here, Spartan?"

"Possibly." Hunter cocked his head toward General Malkovich's direction. "He might need you Samus."

Samus only nodded and walked over to Malkovich. Hunter turned his attention back to the raging battle. Hunter looked at a small screen in front of him. He turned back to Malkovich. "Sir, three Republic destroyers are moving in front of us." Right after Hunter said that, the three ships began to open fire, create a bright display of yellow as the cannon fire was deflected by the _Enterprise_'s shields.

"All cannons, concentrate your fire on those destroyers!" ordered Malkovich. The _Enterprise_'s cannons turned and focused its attack on the destroyers. The destroyers were initially unscathed by the barrage of laser bolts, but soon their shields collapsed and the _Enterprise_'s laser barrage tore through the enemy ships. The ships broke up into many pieces, and then were utterly obliterated when one of the destroyer's energy core exploded and blew up the other destroyers in its range.

The people on the bridge began to cheer. However, the victory was short-lived. "General, a wave of enemy fighters is inbound and they're heading right towards us," reported one of the bridge officers. "Sir, it's the 9th Tactical Fighter Squadron. It's Strigon," the officer said with a quiver of fear in his voice.

"Shit," swore Hunter. "This isn't good."

"No, it's not," agreed Malkovich. He turned to Rex and asked him, "Captain, locate Razgriz Squadron."

"Wait, Razgriz Squadron is here? The Razgriz?" asked Hunter, surprised.

"Of course. We're lucky that they decided to defect with us, after I revealed the truth to them, unlike Strigon, which has a bunch of blood-hungry pilots that only fly to kill. There's no reasoning with them." Malkovich turned his attention back to Rex. "Rex, did you find them yet?"

"Yes sir. I've briefed them on the situation. They're flying back here and preparing to engage Strigon."

"Good, good."

Hunter's com began blinking. He looked to Malkovich, who nodded for him to take the message. Hunter nodded his thanks and activated his com. _"Sorry Hunter for not calling in sooner, but we were having a rough ride when we were entering the atmosphere,"_ said Lightning.

"It's all right. I'm relieved to hear your voice Lightning."

_"Yeah, well, we nearly didn't make it. Enemy fighters were all over us. We were lucky that a squadron calling themselves Razgriz came to save us. Otherwise, we would have been blown up."_

"Looks like I'll have to thank them for saving my girlfriend," Hunter muttered to himself quietly.

_"Oh, so now we're in a relationship now?"_

"What? No, no...Never mind."

Hunter heard Lightning chuckling. She stopped herself and went back to being serious. _"Right...Anyway, we've met up with our ground forces. Any new intel come through yet?"_

"Nothing yet, other than that it's going to get real messy up here. Your orders are still to continue with your mission and secure that area."

_"Alright. Let me know when something new pops up."_

"Will do." Hunter terminated his end of the transmission.

"General," Rex called out. Hunter quickly turned his attention to the captain. "Razgriz Squadron has engaged the Strigon fighters. They're managed to shoot down six Strigon fighters."

"They still have plenty more in their ranks," commented Hunter.

"Yes," agreed Malkovich. "Rex, tell Blaze to keep up the pressure on Strigon. Also-"

"General Malkovich!" interrupted a trooper. "Sir, we've intercepted an enemy transmission!" the trooper said urgently. "The message reads, _'All ships engage the Enterprise. Hold your fire on the other enemy ships. Take down their command._' Sir, this isn't good."

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Hunter grumbled out loud. "Damn it," he thought to himself. "If the Enterprise were to be destroyed, the Republic will be easily able to crush the rebel forces. We need a plan...now"

* * *

"Ma'am, what are our orders?"

Rogue Squad was taking cover behind a large boulder and was being peppered by enemy machine gun fire. Lightning turned her attention from the machine guns to the questioning trooper. "Get over there," Lightning said, pointing to a ally machine gunner. "And help them provide covering fire."

The trooper nodded and rushed over to the machine gunner while crouching. Lightning turned her attention back to the rest of her Rogues.

Boom!

The men in Rogue all flinched at the sound of the artillery landing close to their position. Lightning snapped her fingers and shook everyone out of their daze. "We can't stay here! We're going have to move up and take out that enemy position. Use the rocks as cover and keep a low profile! Cloud and Tifa, you two will take Corporal James and Ryan and flank them on the right. I'll take Private Sayan and flank them on the left. Corporal Wong and that machine gunner will keep the enemy busy while we attack."

Boom!

Another artillery round landed close. "Alright, let's go!" Lightning ran out behind the boulder with the private right behind her. She opened fire with her gunblade in the direction of the enemy, though not aiming at anything specific. She slid behind another boulder before bullets started spraying and chipping pieces of rock off.

Sayan dodged several bullets and plopped next to Lightning. "Ma'am,' she panted out. "Could you slow down?"

Boom!

"No can do trooper!" said Lightning urgently. "We've got to keep moving!" She quickly got up and started running again, swiftly taking cover behind large boulders and firing her gunblade. Sayan sighed and grudgingly followed her.

Lightning keep on moving. She pulled out a grenade, activated it, and tossed it toward the enemy position. The grenade fell short and detonated several feet in front of the enemy, raining dirt and bits of rock of them. This provided a distraction, letting Tifa to leap up next to the gunner and kick the gunner in the head, snapping the neck. Cloud came leaping into action next, slicing the rest of the machine gun crew in half with his large blade, leaving a bloody mess of guts and dismembered body parts in his wake.

Lightning finally arrived at the former enemy position. "Nice work you two," she congratulated Cloud and Tifa. "Where are the two corporals?" she asked them, realizing that they were missing. Sayan stumbled into the conversation, exhausted from the run. Cloud looked at Lightning and raised his eyebrow. Lightning just gave a small shrug. Cloud just shook his head.

"James and Ryan are back there," said Tifa, pointing to a cluster of boulders. "They were providing some covering fire for us while we moved forward."

"Ah," said Lightning. James and Ryan jogged out from behind the boulders and met up with the rest of the squad. The squad waited patiently as Corporal Wong jogged quickly to meet the squad again.

"Alright, now that we're all here," began Lightning.

Boom!

Another artillery round shook the ground beneath the squad. After Lightning regained her balance, she continued speaking. "I want an ammo check. Also, Wong, I want you to scout ahead. See if you can find anyone else in our forces. Stupid anti-aircraft fire scattered us all over the planet."

Wong nodded and unclipped most of his ammunition from his belt. He then started running across the desolate drab light brown field that made up Rimfare's surface.

Lightning stared out into that field. "What a pitiful place," said Cloud behind her. He walked up beside her. "Makes you wonder how anyone can find anything out here."

"Yeah," agreed Lightning. She just kept on looking at the dead landscape before her. "Makes you wonder what there is here that's worth dying for." She turned to Cloud for approval. Cloud nodded.

Tifa walked up to them. "Lightning, ammo check is done. We have enough ammo to last us three days as long as don't get into a major engagement."

"That's should be enough until we meet up with our main forces. We'll take a break for now and wait for Wong to report back in." Lightning tossed a power bar to Cloud. "We better eat a bit. I don't you guys to faint on me in the middle of a combat zone."

The squad sat down on several boulders and pulled out their rations and chewed on them. Cloud came up behind Lightning and held out a snack bar in front of her. "You need some food, too," he said.

She took the bar and ripped the wrapper opened. "Thanks Cloud." She took small nibbles out of the bar, not really hungry.

Cloud sighed. He gently placed a hand on Lightning's shoulder. "Hey, you don't seem alright. Is everything okay?"

Lightning shook her head. "I just can't shake the feeling that we shouldn't be here. That something bad is going to happen to us."

Cloud moved in closer. "I know what you mean. But we've got to press on. We don't have time to stop and think about it."

"I know." Lightning thought about Hunter, and what he would say on the matter. "Cloud," Lightning began asking. "Do you think love is good in the midst of a war?"

Cloud was taken aback by the question. "You're asking me this question, out of all the people you know? I'm sure Tifa would be better suited to answer you."

"No, I want to know what you think. I've known you longer than I've known Tifa. Knowing you, I think that your answer will be good enough for me."

Cloud scratched the back of his head. "Well, all right," he said. "I'm going to have to say that-wait a minute, are you asking me this because you have feelings for Hunter?"

"What? Of co-of course not!" Lightning hid her blushing face from Cloud. "Has it been that obvious?" she finally asked.

Cloud burst out laughing. "Looks like I was right. I had a hunch you two would get together. Two soldiers that are perfect for each other. And yes, you were that obvious. I'm surprised Hunter didn't pick up on the signs sooner." Cloud continued laughing until a fist smacked his cheek and sent him falling to the ground. He clutched his cheek as he pushed himself up. "Guess I deserved that."

"Yes you did." Lightning held out a hand and helped pull Cloud up. He dusted himself off. "You know, you never answered my first question," reminded Lightning.

"Hm...War isn't the best place for love to be. But if two people have strong feelings for each other, then not even war should stop them from loving each other. I mean, just look at me and Tifa. This war isn't preventing us from seeing each other. We know the risks and we tackle them together. That's what lovers do. They don't cower away in the face of danger. They fight it, together."

"Seems like the first smart thing I've ever heard you say," joked Lightning.

"Hey!" burst our Cloud. Lightning chuckled.

"Ma'am! Ma'am!" Lightning turned and saw that Wong had returned.

"Find anything corporal?" asked Lightning.

"Yes ma'am. I found our main forces. They were finishing up with eliminating the enemy artillery in this sector when I stumbled onto them."

"Huh, no wonder it seemed quiet," thought Lightning to herself. "How far away were they?" asked Lightning.

"Um...I would say about less than two klicks, ma'am. I told them that we would be meeting up with them soon while I was over there."

"Alright. Get your gear in order and get yourself a quick snack." Lightning turned to the rest of Rogue Squad. "Okay Rogues, we're moving out now!" The squad got up from their boulders and started walking, crunching the gravel beneath their feet. Lightning readied her gunblade and took point. "We've got some walking to do, so let's haul ass!"

* * *

**A/n: Strigon is from Ace Combat 6.**


	18. More Fighting

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

"Fuck! Incoming! Everyone, take cover!" someone shouted. More artillery rounds came plummeting down, spraying dirt and pelting gravel all over the place and creating large craters. Soon, machine gun rounds came whizzing toward the rebel forces.

"Shit!" cursed Lightning as she dropped to the ground. "The moment we connect with our main forces, we get hit by an ambush!" remarked Lightning while bullets started flying past her. She rolled herself behind a boulder, all the while artillery kept on raining down around her, spraying bits of dirt everywhere and sending bodies flying high into the air.

"Everyone, check in!" Lightning called out after finally getting behind the boulder.

"Wong here!" called out Wong.

"Cloud and Tifa are still here, Light!" said Cloud.

Sayan responded through her com. _"Ma'am, this is Private Sayan. James and Ryan are hit. They need medical attention right away!" _

"Damn it! Medic!" Lightning called out. "Rogues, regroup on me, now! Wong and Tifa, go help Sayan get those men over here!" Wong and Tifa nodded and crawled over to where Sayan was. Cloud rolled over to Lightning.

"Damn it, how could this happen?" wondered Cloud out loud.

"Just our damn luck," said Lightning. Her com started blinking again. She strained to listen to the message.

_"Ma'am, James and Ryan are dead. We couldn't save them. Their wounds were just too severe,"_ reported Sayan.

"All right," said Lightning with regret in her voice. "Get back over here. We need to form a plan of attack. Oh, and keep this line open."

_"Understood."_

Lightning peeked her head above the boulder. She quickly ducked back down as bullets broke off pieces of the boulder. "Shit," she muttered.

A trooper suddenly grabbed her. "Oh my God! We're fucked out here! We're all going to die! Shit man!" spouted the trooper.

Lightning punched the trooper in the face. "Get a damn grip on yourself!" The trooper rose up and started to spout more nonsense when three bullets hit the trooper in the chest and another one hit the head, splattering blood and brain matter all over Lightning.

"Light, you all right?" shouted Cloud as he saw Lightning get covered in blood.

Lightning quickly got over the shock of seeing the trooper die and wiped some of the dead trooper's blood off her face. "I'm fine," she reassured Cloud. "Cloud, we need to take the offensive!"

"I know!" shouted Cloud over the whizzing of bullets.

Lightning did some thinking in her head. "Alright!" she finally said. "Cloud, I'll draw some of the machine gun's attention with some fire magic attacks. You rush in and take out some of those guns. That should help relieve some of the pressure on our forces!" Cloud nodded approvingly and crouched, ready to attack.

Lightning snapped her fingers, creating a small spark. She shot out of from behind her cover and threw the spark in the direction of the machine gun emplacements, with the spark turning into a fireball in moments. She quickly followed up with a single shot from her gunblade, striking the fireball dead in the center. The fireball split itself into three smaller fireballs and struck the gun emplacements, stopping their relentless attack on the rebel forces.

"Go! Go! Go!" shouted Lightning to Cloud.

Cloud didn't waste a second. He dashed across the hellish landscape, blocking out all the screams from wounded soldiers and just focusing on his target. He ran quickly, stepping over the bloody bits of bodies and scraps of metal littering the floor. He saw the first gun emplacement and charged. Cloud leapt up and sliced down with magic helping to power his attack, destroying the emplacement. He quickly flipped over to the next emplacement and dispatched it in the same manner.

Ratatatatatata! Ratatatatatatata! Ratatratatatata!

The third emplacement had recovered and started firing again. Cloud blocked several of the incoming rounds with his sword and ran forward at such a speed that the machine gun couldn't get a clear shot at him. Cloud leapt up, shocking the gunner, and slammed down on the emplacement, crushing the ceiling on the machine gun team. The shockwave from the attack threw up dust and debris.

Lightning ran over to the destroyed gun emplacement, dust settling down over the area, artillery still raining down all around her. She stopped at where the gun emplacement was located, now just a rubble-filled crater. In the middle of that crater, Lightning saw Cloud with his arms by his side, sword on his back. A thin layer of dust covered his face. Cloud looked up to Lightning, his combat-weary eyes staring straight into hers.

"Looks like you did a number on those guns," said Lightning, trying to break the tension. "Good job, Cloud."

"Yeah," was all Cloud said. He bent his knees and leapt up out of the crater, landing right next to Lightning. Lightning brushed some of the dust off of Cloud, getting a silent nod from him. She turned away from Cloud and concentrated on the carnage in front of her eyes.

"Mamma! Papa! God, it hurts!" one trooper shouted, his bloody intestines spilling out of him. He was holding on to them, trying desperate to keep them in. A couple of troopers saw the trooper and ran over to him, trying to reassure the guy that everything would be alright.

Another trooper was crawling around, both of the trooper's legs missing. All that was left was shredded stumps, the bits of flesh mixed in with dirt. Lightning had to tear her eyes away from the pitiful sight.

A couple of bodies over, a medic was attending to another trooper whose left arm was blown off. The medic wrapped bandages around the trooper's torso and stump, and then lifted the trooper up. The medic helped the trooper walk over to medical transport and lifted the trooper up and on board the ship. The medic ran off to answer another call.

"What a mess," said Cloud quietly. Lightning stayed silent. She didn't have anything to say. She couldn't, not after seeing the destruction before her. Lightning heard Cloud give a quiet sigh.

"Hey, there's the rest of Rogue Squad," pointed out Cloud. Lightning tore her attention away from the wounded soldiers on the battlefield and turned her attention to the walking Rogues head towards her. Lightning raised her left arm above her head and waved.

"Get over here, Rogues!" Lightning shouted, getting their attention. The Rogues ran the last short distance that separated them from Lightning and then stood in front of her, exhaustion setting in on the Rogues. Cloud walked over to Tifa and stood beside her.

"Alright," started Lightning. "We've lost some good comrades, but we can't linger on those thoughts for too long. Otherwise, it's going to get to us more than we want it to. We've still got a mission that needs to be completed and those feelings can't get in the way of that," she addressed the Rogues. "Now-"

A blinking red light on Lightning's com unit interrupted her. "Give me a minute," she asked the Rogues. She answered the incoming message. "This is Lightning."

_"This is Hunter."_ Lightning noted a sense of urgency in Hunter's voice. _"We've located the prison."_

"Great. You want to tell me where it is?" Lightning said, aggravated.

_"Deep behind enemy lines. Did you really expect it to be out in the open?"_

"Not really," Lightning said seriously. She heard Hunter chuckle, until he stopped and Lightning heard an explosion in the background. "What was that?" Lightning asked, concerned.

_"That was nothing. Let's get focused here Light. The prison is twenty-three miles to the east of your position. However, there's a Republic armored division heading from that direction, so a direct route is suicide. I want you to abandon your mission to set up a C.P. And get on a transport that I'm sending to you now. It's gonna take about an hour and a half for the transport to arrive at your location. You're just going to need to sit tight for a while."_

"Understood," confirmed Lightning. "Anything else?"

_"Yeah. That armored division I mention earlier, it's gonna be right on top of your position in about thirty-five minutes."_

"Shit," thought Lightning. "That's not a lot of time," she told Hunter.

Hunter continued._ "Well then, it looks like you best get the Rogues ready to engage them."_ Another explosion erupted in the background on the com. _"It's getting real hot up here, so I've got to end this quick. I'll send you the exact coordinates of the prison and I'll update you if we get any new intel. Good luck. Over and out."_ Hunter ended the call hastily after Lightning received the prison coordinates.

Lightning turned back to the Rogues. "Looks like we'll be moving out soon. We have the location of the prison," she told them. The Rogues started to congratulate each other when Lightning dropped the bad news on them. "Unfortunately, there's an enemy armored division heading our way, and we're going to have to fight them before we can start heading toward the prison."

"God damn it," swore Wong under his breath. Sayan nodded in agreement. "We're not going to last long against that much heavy firepower. And we don't have much anti-armor weapons around here."

"I know." Lightning observed her surroundings. She noticed a lack of explosions. "Enemy artillery has quieted down, so we probably won't have to worry about them for now. We'll have to use the boulders to stop the enemy advance." Lightning addressed Wong and Sayan. "You two, go round up some rocket launchers if you can. Also, gather up some troops if you can find them. Tell them to meet here. We're going to need as many able troopers fighting."

"Yes ma'am," said Wong and Sayan simultaneously. They slung their weapons around their backs and ran in search of the required item and soldiers.

"As for you two lovebirds," said Lightning as she began to hand out the next assignment. "Cloud, I want you to head out east and engage the enemy armor. Don't try to win. You can't. Just try to inflict some damage on them to buy us some time to get our defenses ready."

"Got it," said Cloud. "And what about Tifa, Light?"

"She'll be staying here with me and helping me start setting up those defenses," said Lightning.

Cloud nodded. He turned to face Tifa and leaned forward, embracing her in a kiss. "God damn are you good," chuckled out Cloud as he broke the kiss with her. Tifa playfully slapped in on the shoulder and giggled.

"Now of all time? Couldn't they chose a better location and time?" thought Lightning. "Come on you two. Hurry it up. We don't have much time," reminded Lightning sternly to the two lovebirds. Cloud broke away from Tifa and grasped his sword firmly. He turned to Lightning.

"I'll be back in several minutes," Cloud said.

"Just do whatever you need to do to stall them," assured Lightning. Cloud saluted Lightning, and then dashed off into the distance, leaving a small trail of dust behind him.

Lightning waved Tifa over. Tifa walked over and Lightning discussed her plans with Tifa. "I'm going to need you to move some of the boulders together in rows so that we can get a line of cover for our troops. Also, if there's time, try to cluster some boulders together to form a roadblock for the enemy armor. It'll make them easier to engage."

Tifa nodded in understanding. "Alright. I'll try my best."

"Good. I'll try to round up some machine guns and ammunition to place on the boulders." Lightning looked down at her com, which had the time on it. "We need to hurry. That armor is going to get here in…twenty minutes."

With that, Tifa quickly separated from Lightning. "Let's just hope that transport gets here sooner," thought Lightning. "I don't need any more people dying under my command." Lightning flipped her gunblade and slid it silently back into its red and black sheath, and walked off, searching for badly needed weapons.


	19. The End of a Legacy

**A/n: Hot damn! And yay for summer! I can finally finish this story up! Explains the quick chapter...**

* * *

"Over and out." Hunter typed in the coordinates of the prison onto his com unit and sent them to Lightning. He then ended his call to Lightning. The moment Hunter finished doing that, the _Enterprise_ rocked again as more lasers assaulted the ship. Hunter gripped the edge of a nearby console and kept his balance as the ship continued to rock violently.

"I want a status report now!" shouted Malkovich. He turned to the people around him, his face dead serious.

A female ensign turned to him. "General, shields are down to forty-six percent. Decks 4, 5, 11, 26, and 30 all have had hull breaches. Those decks were venting atmosphere, but we've managed to lock those areas down." The ensign paused to catch her breath. Then she continued to spout out status reports. "Our light speed engines are down, so we're stuck here. This ship only has half the armaments it came to battle with. Our energy cores are reaching their critical mass." The ensign glanced up to Malkovich. "We can't keep on fighting like this, sir."

"We have to keep fighting," reminded Malkovich. "We don't have another option. If we stop, our ground forces will get slaughtered. And then we will have lost and corruption will reign. That cannot be allowed to happen." Another explosion shook the ship, causing the lights and computer screens to flicker off and on.

"Malkovich," said Hunter. "The _Enterprise_ needs to provide more fire support. The Rogues have the location of the prison, and I need a transport to send to their location. We need the Enterprise to buy them some time. The Enterprise can't leave its position here."

"I know. How long till a transport arrives to the Rogues' location?"

"All transports are occupied currently, but I managed to recall one transport, which should arrive at their location in eighty minutes, after the transport refuels and rearms itself here on the _Enterprise_."

Malkovich nodded silently. "All right. We'll need to keep up our attacks." Malkovich scratched his jaw. "And what of Razgriz Squadron? How are they faring against Strigon?"

Captain Rex gave the general the report. "Sir, they've managed to eliminate Strigon's lead pilot and more than half of the squadron. Strigon is in disarray, sir. The rest of Strigon have fled back to the protection of their capitol ships."

"Looks like that threat has been neutralized for now," said Hunter as he walked over to Malkovich. "I've already ordered Razgriz to head to the Rogues' position and to provide them some air support. It will hopefully hold the enemy at bay long enough to give us enough time to reach them."

Another attack from a Republic flagship right in front of the _Enterprise_ rocked the ship violently. "Intensify forward batteries, now!" barked out Malkovich as another barrage of lasers from the enemy began to strike at the _Enterprise_. "I want that damn ship out of our way! Take it out, now!"

The _Enterprise_ started its counter-attack, launching missiles and firing its cannons. "Go starboard and try to take out their engines. That'll leave them in a bad position," said Malkovich. The Enterprise swerved right and continued its attack.

From behind the _Enterprise_, a second Republic capitol ship flew in and opened fire, causing the Enterprise to shake some more. "Shit," swore Malkovich. "Where the hell did that come from?" The _Enterprise_ was taking a pounding on the aft and stern of the ship. "How are our shields holding?" asked Malkovich.

"They're at nineteen percent and dropping," said a technician, before the computer screen in front of the technician blew up as the _Enterprise_ took more enemy fire.

"Sir, we're losing power on about seventy-eight percent of the ship," the female ensign told Malkovich. "Standard engines are operating at fifteen percent."

"Get us out of this crossfire," ordered Malkovich. The _Enterprise_ turned and attempted to escape the trap it was caught in.

Malkovich turned to Samus. "Samus, take the controls of one of the cannons. I want you to fire at this critical area on the enemy ships." He tapped on his computer screen and sent Samus the information. "That should disable them for the time being." Samus nodded and sat down at a cannon control console and took hold of the joystick in front of her. "Wait for my command Samus," commanded Malkovich. Samus placed her index finger on the trigger. The enemy ship loomed in front of the Enterprise.

"Open fire now!" Samus squeezed the trigger, firing a single shot into the enemy ship. A fiery explosion lit up the bridge as the _Enterprise_ flew past the first enemy ship. "Fire on the other ship now!" ordered Malkovich. Samus squeezed the trigger a second time, and another explosion on the _Enterprise_'s starboard side lit up the bridge.

"Sir, enemy power levels are dropping!" shouted out the female ensign. Malkovich gave a contented sigh.

"Nice job Malkovich. You too, Samus," congratulated Hunter. "But we aren't out of this mess yet. The _Enterprise_'s capabilities have greatly diminished. And the Republic knows we are the ones leading this attack. Rebel ships have managed to hold the Republic's ships back, but they're losing this fight. This ship is can't hold out much longer." His com unit starting blinking. Hunter turned his attention from Malkovich and answered the incoming message. "This is Captain Hunter."

"_Captain, this is the transport Fantasia. We've ready to dock inside the hanger." _

"Understood _Fantasia_. You're cleared to enter. Make sure you refuel and rearm, understood?"

"_Yes sir. We'll try to be as quick as possible."_

Hunter ended the call and turned back to Malkovich. "Looks like the Rogues' transport has arrived."

"Well, it's good to hear some encouraging news," said Malkovich.

"I'll go check on the transport and make sure everything is in order to get the Rogues out. And while I'm there, might as well check out the condition of my package."

"Very well then."

Hunter saluted Malkovich and walked off the bridge. He traveled down a hall and stopped next to an elevator, pressed the down directional button, and waited for one to rise up to his level.

Ding!

The doors slid open and Hunter entered the elevator. He pressed the letter H and the doors slid close. The elevator whooshed as it quickly went down to the hanger.

Ding!

The elevator doors slid open again, and Hunter walked out into the expanse of the relatively undamaged gray hanger. He saw the transport _Fantasia_ to his right, with the crew of the transport hooking up fuel lines to the ship. He walked over to the Fantasia. The crew dropped what they were doing, stood straight and saluted Hunter.

Hunter saluted the crew back. "At ease, troopers. Carry on," ordered Hunter. The crew relaxed continued prepping up the _Fantasia_. "Who's the commanding officer here?" asked Hunter.

One of the troopers raised their hand. "I am," a deep male voice answered back. "I'm Staff Sergeant Howard Ramirez." He took off his helmet, revealing a disfigured face on a bald head.

"So, sergeant, ready for take-off?"

"This ship will be ready when I say it's ready. And anyway, this ship needs a long refuel. Fantasia has already been rearmed though, sir."

"Good. I want _Fantasia_ to be on its next mission the minute you're ready. I'm giving you…" Hunter checked the digital clock projected on his HUD. "You have thirty-seven minutes at the most to get this ship ready. Understood?"

"Yes Captain. My crew will do our best."

Hunter nodded and walked away from the _Fantasia_. He continued walking down the hanger until he heard the sound of sparks. "Hm," thought Hunter, as he saw where the sparks were coming from. "Just like new." He smiled inside.

"Well, well. Back again to damage my equipment?"

Hunter looked around, searching for the source of the voice, and was surprised to see his favorite elderly man. "Q! What are doing here?"

Q just gave a dry chuckle. "I'm here to keep you out of trouble. And to make sure this mech unit doesn't get damaged by you." Q tapped the two-story black mech unit with his pen as he stood next to it. "Well, that, and General Steele sent me."

"Really? Still looking out for us, I see." Hunter chuckled. "And hey! That's the one thing I wouldn't dream of damaging purposely. The Trinity has saved my life too many times to count. It wouldn't be nice to repay it by having it destroyed."

"Again, what did I say about my equipment? This mech is not a _thing_! Anyway, I've checked this unit out for you. I've also improved its specifications. I've increased energy output, making it move faster. The computer system has also been upgraded to a system similar to the one in your Mark II armor, making Mark II integration with the Trinity simple. Weapons have also been improved in terms of firepower and build materials. Flight pack has been improved for better flight stability, speed, and range. Basically, this Trinity is a larger and more powerful version of your Mark II armor. "

"Nice!" Hunter approached the Trinity, goggling over the green t-slit sensors on its head, the long, thick, powerful limbs, and the large gun on its back. "Can I try it out?"

Q chuckled. "You and your fascination for anything weapon related. Go on, get up there." The hanger shuddered as the _Enterprise_ was hit by more enemy fire. "Things aren't pretty out there, are they?" asked Q.

Hunter gave Q a short answer. "Nope."

"Hm." Q pressed a button in his hand and the chest of the Trinity opened out, revealing a very tight cockpit. "Once we sync the Trinity's system to the Mark II's, you'll be able to open and control the mech whenever you want to," explained Q. Hunter nodded and jumped up to the cockpit. He seated and strapped himself inside.

"Now what?" asked Hunter.

"Give me a moment to get up there. I'm not as young as I used to be, you know." Q slowly ascended on a ladder that was next to the Trinity. "Okay, let me get to this little control," said Q when he finally reached the cockpit. Q slid out a small keyboard and monitor from the cockpit and tapped several keys. "You should see a loading circle on your HUD."

"I see it."

"Good. When it disappears, the syncing will be done."

After a minute, the loading circle vanished. "Well, it's done now," said Hunter.

"Good. Now place your arms into the Trinity's arms and you should be ready to do a test run."

Hunter nodded and attempted to make the Trinity stand up. With little effort, the Trinity rose from its position, raising Hunter higher above the ground. "Seven and a half meters is its maximum height, right?" asked Hunter.

"Good memory. Well now, why don't you try walking?" recommended Q. Hunter turned the Trinity and started taking a few steps. Hunter sped up the pace and so he had the Trinity running around the hanger. "All right. Get back over here."

Hunter laughed as he placed the Trinity back in its dock. "That is such a huge improvement over last time. Thanks Q!" said Hunter.

Q chuckled. Then Q brought back an old discussion. "So, how are things with your missing girl?"

"Wow, you still remember that?"

"Of course. I look out for all my Spartans."

"Well, we found her…Actually, it's more like she found us. It's a long and complicated story, but she's safe. That's all that matters for me. And it's time I get revenge on her captors." Hunter whispered the last sentence.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's nothing. Forget I said anything."

Boom! Boom! Errr!

The _Enterprise_ violently shook unexpectedly. _"Captain Hunter, we need you on the bridge, now!"_ said Malkovich over the intercoms. Red lights started strobing.

"Shit. We must been hit pretty badly. I've gotta go." Hunter unstrapped himself from the cockpit and gracefully jumped out. He rushed over to the elevator and rapidly tapped the up button.

"Come on…come on…" Hunter thought to himself. "Can't this thing get here any faster?"

Ding!

Hunter swiftly went in and tapped the Br button, and the elevator quickly went up to the bridge. Hunter ran out of the elevator the moment he heard the ding, and rushed toward the bridge. He pushed several officers out of his way on his way to the bridge. When he arrived, the bridge was bathed in a light show. He stumbled his way over to Malkovich.

"What's the situation, Malkovich?" Hunter asked.

"All our shields are down, we're running on one engine, and we're losing control of the ship. We have no fighting capabilities!" Another explosion in the _Enterprise_ threw several crew members on the bridge off their feet. Sparks started flying as the _Enterprise_ was hit repeatedly.

"Malkovich, we can't keep fighting like this!" said Hunter.

"Damn it! We can't just abandon our forces!"

"We have no choice!" argued Hunter. "We need to abandon ship or we lose everyone on board!" Malkovich contemplated on what he was going to do. The _Enterprise _continued to take damage. "God damn it, make up your mind, Malkovich! We don't have a lot of time here!"

"Adam." Samus came over to Malkovich and took off her helmet. "What do you want to do Adam?" she asked softly.

Malkovich sighed and rubbed his temple. "Alright." Malkovich pressed the intercom button. "Attention everyone. This is General Malkovich speaking. It's been an honor serving with you. It saddens me to give this order. All hands, abandon ship. I repeat, all hands, abandon ship. Get to the escape pods and stay safe." The bridge crew turned and stared at Malkovich. "You heard me. Abandon ship."

"You heard the general," Rex said loudly. "Abandon ship!" The bridge crew dropped everything and ran out of the bridge. Rex followed behind them, leaving only the two Spartans and the general alone on the bridge.

Samus put her helmet back on. "Let's go Adam." Malkovich didn't get up from his seat. "Adam?"

"I can't leave, Samus. There's something I need to do," said Malkovich.

"What-"

"Our ground forces are bogged down, and we know where the Republic command center is. If we use the Enterprise and guide it right on top of the command center, we can crash the ship and eliminate a good majority of the Republic's ground forces."

"You're just going to program the flight path and get off before impact, right?"

"I'm sorry Samus. The ship's control is damaged. This can only be done manually."

Samus shook her head. "No. No. No. If you stay, I'm staying."

"No Samus. You're better served alive, fighting. The rebels need you." Malkovich stood up and whispered into Samus's ear. "I need you to survive."

Samus continued to shake her head. "No, I can't do that."

"I'm sorry Samus." Malkovich looked over Samus's shoulder to Hunter. "Hunter, make sure she gets off the Enterprise, all right?"

Hunter nodded. "Understood General." Hunter caught Samus by surprised when he wrapped his arms under her armpits around her chest.

"Hey!" Samus began struggling. "Let me go!" She attempted to step on Hunter's foot. He kicked the inside of her knee and she dropped. "NO!"

"Thank you, Hunter," said Malkovich over Samus's screams.

Hunter began dragging the struggling Samus off the bridge. Malkovich followed closely. The moment Hunter dragged Samus over the threshold of the bridge's doors, Malkovich tapped the door controls and slid the doors shut.

"NO!"

Hunter continued dragging Samus all the way to the hanger. Sergeant Ramirez popped out of the _Fantasia_ when he heard the screaming and shouting from Samus_. _"Captain! The _Fantasia_ is refueled, but it's not fully armed!" confirmed the sergeant.

"Damn!" Hunter gave Samus a solid whack to the head, knocking her out. "Here. Get her on board," Hunter said, passing Samus's limp body to Ramirez.

"Yes sir. Surprised you didn't do that sooner sir." Hunter just shrugged his shoulder. Ramirez took Samus and carried her into the _Fantasia_, with Hunter following behind. Q was inside the _Fantasia_, already seated.

"Oh, you're back Hunter," said Q.

"Yeah. Hey," rushed Hunter. Hunter turned to Ramirez. "The moment that she's strapped in, I want you to take off. I'll be taking the mech and trailing behind you. I'll cover you."

"Yes sir," said Ramirez

Hunter left the _Fantasia_ and ran over to the Trinity. He began activating the unit. The Trinity's green eyes lit up, and it started to rise and walked over the Hunter. Hunter leap into the cockpit and quickly strapped himself in. He saw the _Fantasia_'s doors slide close as the _Fantasia_ lifted up. The transport shot out of the hanger, just as pieces of the ceiling began collapsing. Hunter took one last look at the crumbling ship before closing the cockpit. He activated the flight pack on the Trinity and blasted out of the hanger into the space battle the surrounded the _Enterprise_.

The _Enterprise_ had begun its descent toward Rimfare. Hunter gave one final look at the fiery crashing ship.

"Thank you, Malkovich," Hunter solemnly said.

The ship continued slowly descending to the planet. It burned though the atmosphere and crashed into the ground, blowing up into a bright white light, blinding everyone momentarily, causing a moment of peace between the two armies. Then, just as soon as it appeared, the light flashed out of existence and left a black scar on the brown and gray planet. The two armies began firing at each other again.

The Trinity scanned for _Fantasia_ in the midst of all the lasers. The Trinity grasped the large rifle from its back and zoomed over to the _Fantasia_.

"Let's get to those coordinates, Sergeant," Hunter said into his com.

"_Right away, sir_," answered back Ramirez.

The _Fantasia_ blasted toward the planet surface, with the sleek new Trinity following closely behind.


	20. Continued Battle

Cloud came dashing back, sword on his back, toward the cover of large boulders. Behind him was a fiery chaotic mess, with twisted metal as the only remains of tanks and artillery stained with blood and lumps of flesh scattered all over the ground. He gracefully leapt over the boulders and landed next to Lightning.

"Good job Cloud," Lightning said. "Our defenses are as ready as they can be for the assault." Lightning started walking, observing the line of defenses. "We've got fifty troopers, twenty rockets, seven machine guns, twenty-eight grenades, nine boxes of ammo, and one light-armored jeep with a mounted machine gun that Sayan and Wong will be manning. We won't stand much of a fighting chance, but it's all we've got."

"This is going to make the fight difficult," remarked Cloud. "I managed to take out all their artillery guns, several tanks, and some infantry. They still have a lot more coming, but at least they can't rain hell down on us. Anyway, anyone find a CO?"

"No. All of them got killed in that ambush. This means I'm in command of these troops," said Lightning, not sounding happy about her situation. "That transport better get here soon. Otherwise, we won't be around to board it."

"Where's Tifa?" asked Cloud.

"Right here," a heavenly voice said behind Cloud. Tifa came up behind Cloud and kissed him on the cheek. "Miss me?"

"Of course I did," said Cloud, turning around to kiss Tifa on the lips.

"Hey you two, we're still on a battlefield here," reminded Lightning. "Keep that kind of behavior when we are not under the threat of impeding death." Tifa backed away from Cloud and smiled softly.

"Ma'am! Enemy tanks are approaching!" shouted a scout. "They're at 1000 yards and closing."

"Alright troopers! This is it!" shouted out Lightning as she swung her gunblade out of its sheath. "You know what you have to do. Hold the enemy at bay until reinforcements arrive! Don't waste ammo. Make those shots count!"

"Ma'am, enemy tanks are holding their position at 800 yards," reported the scout again.

Lightning peeked above the boulders and saw a long line of tanks, ranging from ones with treads to those with legs. "Heavy troopers! In front!" shouted Lightning. Troopers with rocket launchers crouched their way to the front of the line and slowly raised their heads and rockets above the protection of the boulders. "Aim at the treads and the legs! That should put them out of commission!" shouted Lightning.

Boom!

A single tank round whistled toward the boulders and hit with a resonating blast. Bits of rock flew everywhere with bits of flesh from troopers in the blast's range.

"Open fire! Take out those tanks!"

Pssshh! Pssshh! Pssshh!

Rockets left their tubes and flew right into the tanks' tough armor. Most of the rockets just bounced off the tough plating of the tanks. The tanks started rolling and stomping forward again, firing at the same time. More rebel troops were sent flying into the air with missing limbs.

"Troopers, continue firing!" shouted Lightning.

"They've been ineffective, ma'am," said one of the heavy troopers.

"Well, we don't have any other option now, do we? Continue firing trooper!" ordered Lightning. She turned to Cloud. "I've still got some magic up my sleeves. I know you do too. We need to use it now."

Cloud nodded in agreement. "Let's go then." He grasped his sword and ran out into the battlefield. Lightning quickly followed behind.

The duo engaged their first tank. Lightning threw a fireball into the tank's barrel, rendering it useless, and Cloud sliced the tank in half, causing it to explode, sending shrapnel everywhere. Several enemy troopers came running out from behind another tank, guns blazing. Cloud stabbed his sword into the ground, and Lightning ran up and took cover behind it. Bullets ricocheted off the sword. Lightning jumped out to the right side of the sword and shot the troopers easily, taking them out in with a crimson spurt of blood. Lightning rolled and kneeled, her gunblade still aimed at the dead troopers.

"Light, watch out!" shouted Cloud. He pointed at a rumbling object behind Lightning. Lightning turned around and saw gray leg of a walker tank stomping toward her. She quickly rolled away while sending two ice spells into the leg, immobilizing it. The walker tried to lift its leg up, but it twisted the leg, causing the tank to buckle on its own weight. It collapsed to the side, where a friendly rocket came flying and hit its underside, creating a fiery explosion.

"Light! We've gotta go!" shout Cloud. He ran over and gripped her arm and puller her up while running back to the line of boulders. Enemy tanks continued firing, the rounds whistling past the two as they jumped over the boulders and back behind the safety of the boulders.

"Everyone, fall back to the second row of boulder," ordered Lightning. The troopers are all turned to her, wondering if they heard right.

"Want to repeat that again, ma'am?" said one of the troopers.

"I said fall back. We fall back to the second line of boulders. That way, we don't get hit by their tank rounds. The blast is destroying this first line of defense. We use the second line as a defense from their tanks and flying debris. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am!" the troopers all said in unison. They swung their weapons onto their backs and climbed over the second set of boulders. As they did so, a loud rumbling shook small gravel.

"What the hell?" said one of the heavy troopers, turning around.

Suddenly, a bright white light flashed in the distance in front of the trooper's eyes. The light expanded its radius, unexpectedly blinding everyone. Lightning held her arm in front of her eyes, trying to see anything, but it was a futile attempt. The light was just too bright, blinding everything in its path.

The light subsided after several long minutes. Then came the waves of dust and wind. A large of gust of wind signaled the advance of a very large wall of dust and gravel. "Get behind those boulders, now!" shouted Lightning. Everyone hastily climbed over and braced themselves for the environmental onslaught.

The cloud of dust washed over the rebels, blinding them, trapping them. The rebels laid as flat as they could against the rocks, hugging it. The dust cloud continued to blast past them. The cloud continued obscuring the rebels for several more minutes. Suddenly, Lightning felt the wind and dust die down. She opened up her eyes and saw that the dust still lingered in the air.

Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!

"MA'AM! ENEMY TANKS ARE STILL STANDING! THEY'RE CLOSING IN!" shouted a scout.

"Shit! Fire those rockets!" Lightning shouted. She opened a channel to Sayan and opened fire while speaking to her. "Sayan, I want you to open fire on those tanks now!"

"_But ma'am, our machine gun won't be effective against that armor,"_ argued Sayan.

"I don't care. We can't run, and most of our attacks have been ineffective. We fight until we can't fight at all. It's our mission."

"_Very well then."_ The loud rattling of bullets firing soon came from the rear and started hitting the tanks and the infantry that took cover behind them. The bullets just ricocheted off the tanks and hit the enemy infantry.

"Keep up the defense! Don't let those tanks break through!" encouraged Lightning. She continued to shoot at the enemy troopers, until a single quick white beam sliced through all the dust hit the ground. Lightning stopped firing and looked at the beam in awe. The beam then slid horizontally, slicing right through the enemy line. The tanks blew up, blooms of black smoke rising from the once-attacking vehicles.

"Cease fire!" cried out Lightning, waving her hand in front of her with the palm facing away from her. "Cease fire!" Another beam sliced through unseen tanks behind the destroyed tanks and left those tanks in the same condition as the tanks in the front. The rebels stopped firing and stared in awe of what seconds before was a destructive force, annihilated in mere moments.

_"Everyone all right down there?"_ a male voice burst through Lightning's com.

"Hunter! Is that you?" asked Lightning, surprised to hear his voice.

_"Of course. Who else is going to save your ass when you get into this kind of trouble?"_ Hunter laughed.

"Where are you? All I saw was a white beam."

_"Ah, gotta love this adaptive camouflage."_ The Trinity materialized in front of the rebels, alarming them and causing them to aim their weapons at the mech. _"I'm right here,"_ said Hunter.

"Everyone, hold your fire. It's on our side," said Lightning. The rebels relaxed and lowered their weapons. Lightning went back to speaking with Hunter. "Why aren't you on the Enterprise?" she asked.

_"The Enterprise went down,"_ Hunter said solemnly. _"You saw the white light, I presume?"_

"Yeah."

_"Malkovich sacrificed his life to give our forces a fighting chance. Because of him, the Republic's command center has been destroyed and the majority of the Republic's ground forces have been eliminated."_

"Well, doesn't that mean-"

_"That the area over the prison is clear? Yes."_

The hiss and the hum of the rebel transport landing came up behind Lightning. She turned around and saw the name Fantasia painted on the doors before the doors opened out. The Trinity glided over to the _Fantasia_ and gently touched down. The Trinity's chest opened up and Lightning saw Hunter drop out of the Trinity. She saw him enter the Fantasia and disappear for a while.

"Cloud, Tifa, follow me," Lightning said loudly. She walked over to the _Fantasia_, which Sayan and Wong noticed, prompting them to get out of the jeep and approach the transport. When Lightning reached the transport, she saw Hunter kneeling in front of Samus, talking to her. Hunter turned his head toward Lightning and acknowledged her. He stood up and held out a hand to Samus. She took it and he pulled her up from her seat. Hunter and Samus walked out of the Fantasia with Q right behind them.

"Lightning, Samus is going to take over from here. Rogues, you guys are getting a ride," explained Hunter. He turned to Q and shook his hand. "Stay here with Samus. You'll be safer with her here than with me." Q nodded and stepped to the side to let Rogue Squadron get on board the _Fantasia_. Lightning was the last to board. Hunter asked her, "Where's the other two in your squad?"

"They were killed by enemy artillery," Lightning said bluntly before entering the _Fantasia_.

Hunter just shook his head and went back into the cockpit of the Trinity. The Trinity lifted up into the air and the cockpit closed up. "You have the coordinates of where we're heading, right Sergeant?" Hunter asked into his com.

"_Yes sir, we know where to go," _answered Ramirez.

"Alright, I'll cover your six. Let's get out of here."

"_Yes sir."_

The Trinity waited as the _Fantasia_ rose up and took off toward the prison. The Trinity followed closely behind. Hunter kept an eye out for anything that might have remotely looked like a threat to the Fantasia, but the trip was mostly quiet.

"_Sir?"_

"Yes Ramirez?"

"_We're picking something up on the scanners."_

Hunter looked at his HUD and saw three dots approaching the transport at high speeds. "I see them. They're not showing any friendly I.D." Hunter turned the Trinity to face the threat. He saw three black dots out in the distance. "I'm going to engage them. You guys head on."

"_Understood sir."_

The Trinity blasted toward the black dots, which turned out to be black starfighters. "Damn. It's Strigon," mused Hunter.

"_We won't let you win!" _shouted out one of the pilots angrily on the open com lines.

The Trinity fired off three shots in quick succession, with two of them hitting their targets. The last starfighter dodged the attack and started firing at the Trinity. The pilot's attack hit a clear energy shield, rendering the attack useless. The Trinity became invisible and flew behind the Strigon starfighter. The Trinity shot out a grappling hook from its right arm and punctured the engine of the starfighter. The Trinity retracted the hook, bringing the fighter closer to him, and it punched the starfighter right through the fuselage, destroying it.

"_Sir!"_ Ramirez called out over the com. _"Shit, we've got several starfighters on us."_

"Understood. I'm coming over." The Trinity lurched forward and flew directly toward the transport. When the Trinity arrived, Hunter saw five Strigon starfighters attacking the _Fantasia_, which was zigzagging through the skies to avoid incoming missiles. The Trinity raised its rifle and sniped all five starfighters, but not before one fired a missile that hit the _Fantasia_.

"_Shit! We're going down! I repeat, we're going down!"_ The_ Fantasia_ spun out of control, billowing black smoke. It came to a crash on the ground, all scorched and twisted.

"LIGHTNING!" shouted out Hunter. The Trinity quickly landed and Hunter hastily dropped out, scrambling over to the wreckage.

"LIGHTNING!"


	21. The Gates of Hell

Nothing but darkness engulfed Lightning as she attempted to open her eyes. "God," she groaned out. She opened her eyes and saw jagged pieces of metal sticking out from a ceiling filled with small gaping holes and a dim orange glow in what once was the _Fantasia_. Lightning propped herself and rubbed her temple. She looked around the ship and saw small fires flickering in the downed transport.

"Lightning! Lightning!"

Lightning heard someone outside calling her name. "Hunter, is that you?" she shouted. She got up and went over to the transport's doors and banged on them with her fists.

"Lightning, you there?" Hunter's voice was fainted through the metal door.

"I'm here," Lightning shouted.

"Are you alright?"

Lightning checked herself, making sure there were no injuries. "Not a scratch."

"Good. How about everyone else?"

"Let me go check." Lightning walked around the transport. Her eyes widened when they saw dripping blood from impaled body of Wong. Several coughs to her left drew her attention away from the body. She rushed over to the direction of the cough and found Cloud lying on top of Tifa. She kneeled down next to them and patted Cloud on the back. "Just take some breaths," said Lightning. Cloud got off of Tifa and laid next to her. "I'm going to see where everyone else is. Stay here." Cloud nodded until a cough took over him.

Lightning walked away and headed toward the cockpit, when she saw Sayan struggling to get up, her left arm limp. "Hey, you all right?" asked Lightning, pointing at Sayan's left arm.

Sayan shook her head. "I think it's broken," Sayan painfully said.

"Can you walk?"

"Yeah, my legs are fine. It's just my arm that's killing me."

Lightning nodded. "Cloud and Tifa are over there." Lightning gestured to their general direction. "I'm going to check out the cockpit." Lightning walked past Sayan and carefully made her way to the cockpit. She stepped past several sparking wires into the unrecognizable cockpit.

"They didn't stand a chance," Lightning whispered under her breath when she saw mangled cockpit. Blood was sprayed all over the busted machinery. A trooper's head was lying on the floor, the body still on its chair, blood dripping down the armor from the stump of the neck. Another crew member had been thrown out of the cockpit. Another trooper was pinned to the wall, a sharp slick piece of metal sticking out of the trooper's forehead. Ramirez's head hung limp at an awkward angle, his neck snapped from the impact.

Lightning walked out of the cockpit, preparing herself to not vomit. "Hold it together Claire," she told herself. She wiped her mouth and went over to the remaining survivors. "The rest of the crew is dead, along with Wong," Lightning informed the survivors.

"Lightning!" Hunter shouted through the doors again. "Lightning, you still there?"

Lightning quickly went back to the doors. "Yeah. Rogues are down another man and the flight crew are all dead."

"Damn. I'm gonna get you out of there!"

Lightning tried to pry the doors open. They wouldn't budge. "Doors seem jammed."

"All right. I'm gonna have to blast through this. Stand clear away from it!"

"Gotcha!" Lightning went back over to the Rogues. "Hunter is going to blow a hole open for us," she told them. "Ready!" Lightning shouted to Hunter. She turned away from the door and covered her head.

Boom!

Dust settled down after the blast, revealing a fairly large hole. Hunter came rushing in through the hole and turned his head, trying to find the Rogues. Lightning raised a hand and shouted, "Over here!" Hunter turned to his left and rushed over to the Rogues.

"We've got to get out of here," Hunter said. He helped Cloud and Tifa get up and scanned Sayan's arm. "Arm's not broken, luckily," he told her. "Just dislocated. Come on. I'll fix it after we get outside." He help her out of the _Fantasia_. Lightning followed behind. Hunter sat Sayan next to the ship and gently held her arm. "Brace yourself," he told her. Sayan nodded. Hunter popped the joint back into its socket, eliciting a painful cry from Sayan.

"God damn it!" she cried out. Hunter took out several bandages from his belt and made a make-shift arm sling. He wrapped the sling around her left arm and neck.

"Just stay still for a while," Hunter commanded Sayan. He stood up, took off his helmet, and turned to face Lightning. He took a deep breath. "Light, you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah. You can stop asking me."

Hunter chuckled. "Very well then." He looked at the flat, desolate landscape. "Looks like the _Enterprise_ did its job. We're right where the prison should be, and there's not a soul in sight."

"Guess that means the prison was destroyed," said Lightning. "We can set up a beacon and get off this planet."

"Uh..." The ground beneath them began rumbling. "I think I forgot to tell you," Hunter said loudly over the rumbling. "The prison wasn't on the planet surface." The ground split and a white stone circular temple began rising from the crack.

"Holy shit," swore Lightning.

The temple continued rising, towering over the Rogues. Soon, the temple reached to the clouds. The moment the temple touched the clouds, the sky turned black. Black clouds began to circle around the temple and black lightning crackled in the sky. Purple lights glowed from the temple.

"We have to head in there," said Hunter. He placed his helmet back on and attempted to contact the rebel fleet. "Rebel fleet, rebel fleet. This is Rogue Squadron. Can anyone hear me?" Silence. "Damn, that storm must be interfering with com signals. Looks like we're on our own."

Hunter turned to the last of the Rogues. "Get your gear together. Cloud, you and Tifa will take point. Lightning, you'll help out Sayan. I'll bring up the rear." Hunter slung his XR to the front and chambered a round. "Let's go." Cloud and Tifa walked past Hunter, while Lightning helped Sayan up and walked slowly behind the two lovebirds. "I've got a bad feeling about this," whisper Hunter to himself. He trudged along behind them.

No one spoke during the long walk toward the temple. Hunter kept his eyes out for anything that could pose as a threat, but the only thing threatening was the black lightning high up in the sky. The group continued on, not stopping for any breaks. They walked for thirty minutes until they reached the looming white temple. The temple entrance was wide open, inviting those who dared to enter.

"Stay frosty. A place like this is bound to have something up," warned Hunter. The group cautiously entered the temple and found themselves bathed in a soft bright white light. "Stay together," Hunter warned. They continued further into the temple.

"Big place," commented Cloud. "Big and empty."

"Yeah," agreed Lightning.

"It's too empty for my liking," said Hunter. As if on cue, five black rock statues fell from the walls of the temple, surrounding the group. Hunter reacted instinctively, pointing his assault rifle at the closest statue. "Be careful guys."

The statues began to quiver, and then shook violently. The statue in front of Hunter moved an arm and moved t about, testing it. It then turned its blank face at Hunter and its arm changed its form into a thin long stone blade. The statue ran at Hunter suddenly, blade extended out in front of it. Hunter fired a single shot, hitting the blade, shattering it.

"Hm," Hunter said with a smirk on his face. "Not so strong now, are you?" The smirk was wiped off when the stump of the arm extended out and created another blade, this one thicker than the previous one. "Okay, so you've got some neat tricks." Hunter pulled and held down the trigger on his gun, spraying the statue with half the amount of bullets in his magazine. The statue couldn't defend itself from the force of all the bullets, and it shattered from so many hits. "And stay down," said Hunter.

He turned to the rest of the Rogues and saw that they had easily disposed of the rest of the statues, which were scattered on the ground in pieces. "Well, that was easy," Hunter said with a chuckle. Right after he said that, more statues began falling from their place on the temple wall. "Aw shit," swore Hunter. He started firing on the closest statues. "Form a perimeter!" Hunter shouted above all the gunfire and slicing.

The statues were relentless. Waves and waves of them just keep on coming. Whenever one was destroyed, there were five more to take its place. "Keep it up Rogues," encouraged Hunter. Hunter kept on firing, and the pile of broken statues kept on growing. There was just no end to the statues.

Suddenly, several statues leapt up into the air and plunged down with their deadly blades toward Hunter, who was occupied with shooting those on the ground. "Look out," shouted Lightning. Hunter looked up but didn't have enough time to train his rifle on them. Lightning rammed into him, pushing him out of the way. She raised her sword above her head and clashed with the statues. "Get away from him!" She came them in full force, ducking under their slices and cutting them into pieces.

"You know Light, you didn't need to come and save me," joked Hunter. "My armor would have protected me."

"It might have, but I like to know that I can take care of a kid like you," teased Lightning.

"Very funny," said Hunter. He shot apart another statue. "Might want to worry about yourself though." He aimed and took the head off a statue that was about to strike at Lightning. "See what I mean?"

"I'm laughing," said Lightning sarcastically.

Everyone continued to fight tirelessly against the rock statues. "Damn it," thought Hunter. "We aren't going to survive if we continue fight these things." He fired a grenade round from his XR, sending chucks of rock flying from the resulting explosion. He kept on spraying the statues with bullets, until a worrying dry click signaled to Hunter that he had no more ammo. "Shit! I'm out!" shouted Hunter.

"I'm out too!" shouted out Sayan. She threw her rifle at a statue, which knocked it back, but didn't stop it. She took out her pistol and started firing slowly.

Hunter quickly drew his pistol and aimed for headshots. He took out several more statues when one came from behind and grabbed him. Hunter bent down, grabbed the statue's arm, and flung it over his shoulder into several other statues, shattering them. He ran forward and just started pummeling statues in his way.

"Hunter!' shouted out Cloud. "Hunter! There's a set of stairs over there!" Hunter turned around and gave a back kick to a statue before seeing what Cloud was talking about. He saw a floating spiral white staircase, leading out of the area that they were in. Hunter saw that it was devoid of any of the black statues.

"Cloud, get to that staircase! Everyone, follow Cloud!" ordered Hunter. Cloud kicked back a statue and sliced in straight in the middle. He ran toward the stairs, duel-wielding swords and cutting up any statue that got in his way. Tifa followed, kicking any statue that got too close with her long legs. Lightning used several spells, freezing several statues and then blowing them apart with a fireball.

Hunter saw Sayan still shooting at the statues. "Sayan, get over to that staircase! I'll cover you!" he told her. She turned and headed for the staircase while Hunter continued to brawl with the statues. He punched a statue in front of him and then twirled around and gave a side kick to another statue.

"Hunter, come on!" shouted Lightning from the bottom of the stairs. She sliced off the heads of several statues that were getting too close to the staircase. "We've got to get out of here!"

"God damn it," muttered Hunter. The statues were swarming all around him. Hunter took out a single grenade and tossed it below him. He tackled his way out of hoards of statues, and when the grenade exploded, he used the momentum to push him forward. The Rogues were urging him on, shooting more statues and clearing a path in front of him. Lightning kneeled down on the staircase and extended an arm out. Hunter jumped and reached out, grabbing hold of Lightning's hand. She swung him over onto the staircase, where he landed hard with a thump. He quickly got up and started firing at the statues with his pistol.

"Go, go, go! Let's get going!" shouted Hunter, waving his hand toward the stair's exit. The Rogues quickly ran up the stairs with Hunter following closely behind. He threw his last grenade at the swarm of statues before leaving the area, entering a dark room with tiny purple lights.

"Everyone okay?" asked Hunter.

"We're fine," said Lightning. "No one was injured, fortunately."

Clap, clap, clap.

Hunter and the Rogues turned to the direction of the clapping. "Who's there?" Hunter asked loudly. A person in a black cloak slowly walked out in front of them. The face was hidden by the hood of the cloak. "Who are you?" demanded Hunter. The cloaked figure raised a gloved hand, prompting the Rogues and Hunter to get defensive. "Who are you?" Hunter demanded again.

The cloaked figure only gave a dry laugh before waving his arm, sending everyone in front flying into the stone wall. They smacked into it, leaving a dent and sending up some dust from the wall. Everyone was coughing as they attempted to rise up. An invisible resistance prevented them from getting far.

"I am Lord Sheppard," the cloaked figured said in a familiar voice.

Hunter and Lightning looked up with shock on their face. "How are you…" asked Hunter, too surprised to finish his question.

"How am I what, son?" The cloaked figure took the hood off, revealing a chiseled face and graying hair.

"General Steele…" Hunter whispered.

Steele laughed sinisterly. "Hello Hunter. Welcome to the gates of Hell." Steele continued laughing.

Hunter glared behind his helmet at Steele.


	22. Rising Darkness

"You know son, I want to thank you for everything." Sheppard calmly walked over to Hunter and looked down at him.

"For what?" asked Hunter with venom in his voice.

"You've made all of this possible. I've been trying to resurrect my master for so many years, ever since that fateful day. So many people meddling in my business." Sheppard sighed. "You know, my full name is Ervic Sheppard Steele, but I hated my surname, so I joined my master under Sheppard. It was the beginning of change, not only for me, but for the universe." Sheppard massaged his temple. "I was there to watch my master become one of the most powerful beings in this universe. I served under him faithfully. I was rewarded with powers beyond your grasp and a long life. However, my master's nemesis came and imprisoned him in Hell. Several millennia passed while I searched for a way to free him from Hell. I managed to find the keys to my master's prison several years ago, so well hidden by our enemy. But then that bitch Aqua had to interfere."

"How dare you!" Hunter struggled to get up, eliciting a chuckle from Sheppard.

"Now now, son. Struggling is futile." Sheppard kicked Hunter in the head. Sheppard bent down and took out a black handkerchief and wiped his boot. "Just like Aqua, you have been a puppet of mine. Tifa's assassination, Cloud's jailbreak, and the path to the rebels were all my doing!" Sheppard bent down next to Hunter. "You were my tool, son, and you were used so masterfully." Sheppard reached into Hunter's utility belt and pulled out Hunter's black charm. "I'll be taking this." Sheppard threw the charm up into the air playfully. He whipped out his pistol and shot it in midair.

"NO!" shouted Hunter as the charm shattered into millions of tiny pieces. "You bastard!"

"Come now, son. Surely you can think of something better to say to me," Sheppard taunted. "And by the way, I'm not a bastard. I'm the demon that will bring back the master! Only two more keys to destroy, and then…" Sheppard walked over to Lightning and kicked her in the ribs. She grunted at the pain. Sheppard just chuckled. He reached down to her waist and plunked her charm off her belt. "And then the galaxy shall be how my master envisioned it." Sheppard crushed the charm in his fist and crumbled the pieces to dust. He unclenched his fist and let the dust drift to the ground.

"You're never going to get away with this, you traitor!" shouted Lightning.

"On the contrary, Miss Farron. It is very clear that anyone here that knows the truth can't do anything about it. You're all weak, pathetically weak." Sheppard turned to Cloud.

"And last, but not least…" Sheppard stepped over to Cloud. "The monster of this group." Sheppard took out a large knife, knelt down next to Cloud, and flipped him over so that he was facing Sheppard. Sheppard held the knife threateningly over Cloud's left eye. "You were such good bait for Hunter to follow. I thank you for that."

Sheppard turned and looked at the struggling Tifa. Cloud followed his gaze. "However, your usefulness has been outlived." Sheppard got up and went over to Tifa and grabbed her by the color of her shirt. Tifa grabbed his hand and tried to pry his grasp apart, but failed. "And Hunter! This is for failing your mission!" Sheppard thrust the knife deep into Tifa's chest, piercing her heart. Tifa's eyes widened from the pain the knife cause. He left it with the hilt jutting out of her chest and released her. She fell, face down.

"TIFA!" screamed out Cloud. Sheppard laughed manically at the sight. He went back to Cloud and held out his hand. Cloud's charm flew straight into Sheppard's hand, which was incinerated into ashes instantly the moment it touched Sheppard's hand. Cloud struggled more, trying to free himself from the invisible forces, but still failed. His eyes began turning bright cyan. "SHEPPARD!" Cloud screamed. Hunter and Lightning looked on, unable to to anything to comfort their friend.

Sheppard continued laughing while he walked up to a dark platform. He turned around and face the fallen heroes. "Now, nothing can stop my master from coming back from the depths of Hell!" Sheppard turned back around and began chanting in an ancient language that was foreign to everyone else.

Hunter saw that Cloud had begun transforming. His skin darkened into a mixture of black and dark blue. His shoulder blade started protruding out, stretching his skin and ripping his shirt for the formation of his black wings. His legs stretched out, increasing Cloud's height and tearing his pants to shreds. A thin but deadly spear-like tail poked though Cloud's shredded pants and whipped around ferocious. Cloud's teeth sharpened into fangs.

"Lightning! The J-virus is taking over Cloud again!" Hunter yelled out. "Get away from him!" Lightning tried, but she couldn't. Sheppard's power still held her down.

Cloud snarled at Sheppard, his transformation complete. Sheppard was impervious to the anger exuding from Cloud. Cloud struggled to rise to his feet, his body shaking from the effort. Cloud managed to rise to a crouching position, his body slick with sweat. Hunter watched in amazement as Cloud, or rather, the monstrosity he had become, painstakingly stood up on both feet. Cloud spread out his wings, creating a large gust of wind.

Sheppard continued chanting. The tiny purple lights in the room shot out a purple beam in front of Sheppard, forming a ball of purple light. The ball expanded into a large pentagram with many more tiny pentagrams inside. With Sheppard's chanting, a portal opened up from the pentagram. White lightning shot out of the portal, striking the stone walls, sending rocks flying in all directions.

Cloud pushed off the ground with a single flap of his wings. He roared at Sheppard, who continued to pay no heed to Cloud. Cloud soared over to Sheppard, who finally turned around. But by that time, it was too late. Cloud punched Sheppard in the stomach with such strength that Cloud's fist smashed through all the flesh and blood in its way, impaling Sheppard on his arm. Sheppard gasped as blood began to pool in his mouth and dribble down his face.

"How...dare you...you impotent son-of-a-bitch!" Sheppard managed to spit out, send drops of blood onto Cloud's face. Cloud just opened his mouth and roared at Sheppard before biting Sheppard's head off and throwing it into the portal. Cloud took the decapitated body and raised it over his head. He pulled the body in half, drenching himself with Sheppard's blood. Then he threw the two parts into the portal. The portal closed itself and the lightning ceased to strike out.

Cloud threw his head back and bellowed out so loud that it shook the room. He glided over to Tifa's body and knelt down. He lifted her and tears flowed down his cheeks. They gently fell onto Tifa's porcelain cheeks and rolled off. Cloud continued weeping as he pulled Sheppard's blade out of Tifa's chest. He took out the ring box Hunter gave him from his tattered pants and opened it. Cloud took out the gold ring and, with his hand shaking, he slide the ring onto Tifa's ring finger.

"I've always wanted to marry you," Cloud whispered. "I never wanted this for us." Hunter and Lightning came up behind Cloud and patted his blue and black shoulders. "We were meant to get married in Nibelheim with our friends and family, and have kids and grow old together. Our lives are entwined with each other. We'll never be separated, ever again." Cloud bent down and gave Tifa one final kiss. "Good night, Tifa." Cloud laid Tifa down and cried.

Hunter just patted Cloud's back. "It's alright Cloud. It's alright. It's all over now. We've won. You had your revenge on Sheppard. Tifa would be proud of you."

"I guess so."

"Cheer up Cloud," encouraged Lightning. "Tifa wouldn't want to see you crying like this. She would rather have you go on living your life and protecting people for the greater good." Lightning stood up. "Get up Cloud. It's best if we get the hell out of here."

Sayan ran up to Cloud suddenly and tapped him. "Sir, you may want to look behind you," she advised.

Hunter turned around and saw a single clear crystal floating where the portal used to be. "What the hell?"

Lightning turned around and was surprised by the single crystal. "Where did that come from?" asked Lightning.

"Everyone," said Hunter. "Be careful. I don't think that crystal is there just to look pretty." Hunter took out his pistol and aimed it straight at the crystal.

Five portals appeared around the crystal all of a sudden. White lightning shot out from the portals and hit the crystal. "Shit! That can't be good!" remarked Hunter. He fired a single shot at the crystal, but it was deflected by an invisible barrier, sending the bullet flying high up into the ceiling. The lightning started forming white armor for limbs around the crystal. The white arms finished first, with the legs finishing soon after. The portals closed up, leaving the armor hanging around the crystal. Then the armor shot lightning at each other, creating a bright spectacular. The lightning surrounded the crystal, shielding it. When the lightning finally dissipated, a bulky body armor was revealed, shinnying brightly in the darkness, connected all the pieces of armor together.

"Hahahaha…" an invisible hollow voice said. "I see that I have an audience."

"Get ready you guys," Hunter whispered.

The voice chuckled. "Ready? The universe wasn't ready several millennia ago. How do you expect to be ready for a threat that you've never faced?" A simple white helmet faded in on top of the body armor. The face of the helmet was blank. There were no openings in the helmet to show anything behind it.

"Who are you?" asked Lightning.

"Have I been gone that long that everyone has forgotten me?" The voice laughed deeply. "No matter. I will remind this universe why they should fear me."

"Alright," Hunter said under his breath. "Let's take this whack-job down. I'm tired of hearing him talk. Light, you and Sayan will take him on the right. Cloud and I will grab his attention. Everyone got that?"

Cloud just roared and rushed at the armor. "JUST LEAVE US ALONE!"

Hunter shouted after him, "No Cloud! We have to take him down together! Wait!"

Cloud ignored Hunter. The voice chucked again. The armor whipped out the left arm to the side, a large white broadsword magically appearing in the hand. A flowing cape appeared on the armor at the same moment. "Let's see if you have what it takes…Cloud." The armor raised the right hand and shot out a shard of crystal. It sped into Cloud's shoulder, sending him flying backward and pinning him to the wall.

"Cloud!" shouted out Hunter with concern. He rushed over to him and knelt down beside Cloud. "Cloud," Hunter said, shaking Cloud. "Hey, you alright?"

The voice laughed at the scene. "I wouldn't be worried about him." The armor stepped forward several steps, the armor clinking against each other. "In fact, I wouldn't worry about anything anymore."

Lightning and Sayan backed up to Hunter and Cloud. "What are we going to do Hunter?" Lightning asked.

"You worthless idiots will not be doing anything," responded the voice instead, turning the group's attention onto the armor. "I, Luxantos, the light angel of darkness, will have my revenge against my brother." Luxantos pointed a finger at the group. "Pieces of flesh like you people will not stop me from taking what is rightfully mine, and he will not interfere with my plans for the universe this time!" Luxantos clenched his right hand into a fist. "It's time for your little group…to die."


	23. Sacrifice

"Open fire!" shouted out Hunter. His pistol started pumping lead toward Luxantos, but the shots just kept on bouncing off of the invisible force field around him. Cloud got up and ripped the crystal shard out of his shoulder. He pushed his way past Hunter and Lightning and charged at Luxantos.

"Want to try again, eh…Cloud?" Luxantos chuckled. "Ambitious."

Cloud gave a war cry and kept on charging at full speed. He ran straight into the force field, crumpling it like it was a thin sheet of paper, earning a hearty laugh from Luxantos. This only angered Cloud more. Cloud threw a punch at Luxantos, but missed as Luxantos quickly bent back, avoid the punch. A stone pillar formed from the ground underneath Cloud and crashed into the ceiling.

"That should take care of that problem," Luxantos said to himself.

"Cloud!" Hunter cried out his name. Luxantos took several steps and closed the distance between him and the group. Hunter glared at Luxantos. "Light, Sayan. Cover me," Hunter growled out. Hunter rushed at Luxantos, fueled by his need for revenge.

"Oh, so you want to try now?" Luxantos asked. "Very well." He cracked his knuckles. "This will be fun." Luxantos dashed forward and collided with Hunter. The force of the collision sent Hunter flying back, hitting the wall with a loud thud. Luxantos slowly walked over to the fallen Hunter and picked him up by the helmet. Lightning and Sayan fired at Luxantos, trying to draw his attention away from Hunter, but with no avail.

"Now, my friend, you will die." Luxantos began closing his hand around the helmet, slowly crushing it in his grip.

Warning alarms went off in the helmet, blaring right into Hunter's face. "God damn it!" Hunter thought to himself. "Got to get out of here…got to get out of here…" Red warning signs came popping up on the cracking HUD. Hunter disengaged the helmet locks and quickly slipped out of the helmet just as Luxantos crushed it beyond repair. In that split moment that Luxantos was distracted, Hunter sent a solid kick to Luxantos head.

Unfortunately, it failed to even faze Luxantos. He only turned his head slightly from the kick. Hunter looked on, taking several steps back. Luxantos turned his attention back onto Hunter. "Well, that was a bit surprising," Luxantos said. He rolled his head, cracking his neck. "Now, that felt good. But really, I expected more efforts, especially from such an elite group of soldiers like you people. But then again, you are human. And humans never have been able to do anything worthwhile."

A large boulder came flying from above the combatants' heads straight toward Luxantos. It caught him unaware, crashing into him and squashing him into the ground. A blue-black Cloud floated down from the stone pillar that he broke free from and landed on the boulder. "Now you're finished," Cloud growled out.

Sayan and Lightning cautiously moved in closer, while Hunter rushed over to Cloud. "Damn it Cloud. You had me worried there." Hunter helped Cloud down from the boulder. "Don't die on me now. We've already lost too many good people today. You can not end up on that list."

"No point in living anymore," Cloud said quietly. "Tifa's gone. Sheppard and Luxantos are dead. And this virus has taken over me...There's just no point."

"Tifa wouldn't want you to just give up and die Cloud. Keep fighting."

As if on cue, the boulder started shaking and rumbling. Then, the boulder burst into smaller pieces, revealing Luxantos standing in the crater the boulder created. "And so I shall." Luxantos laughed. "Impressive," he said. "But so futile." Luxantos slowly and purposefully brushed some dust off his cloak. He snapped his fingers, causing Sayan to implode on herself, spraying blood everywhere. Her armor collapsed in a crumbled ball of metal. "She was so…weak," Luxantos reflected to himself.

Hunter, seething with rage, rushed at Luxantos and threw a right hook at Luxantos. Luxantos caught the fist and held it in a vice-like grip. Hunter grunted as he attempted to pull his hand free. Lightning switched her gunblade into a sword and charged at Luxantos. He saw the attacked and grabbed the blade with his free hand. "Tsk tsk you two," taunted Luxantos. "You two should know better than to attack me like this." He threw Lightning into a charging Cloud, causing both to fall the ground. Luxantos then used his free hand and punched Hunter's trapped arm, breaking the bone with a sickening crack, causing Hunter to scream in pain. Luxantos let go of Hunter's hand and kicked him in the chest, sending Hunter backward, smacking the ground with his back. "All too easy," Luxantos muttered to himself.

Cloud, upon hearing the cries of his friends, rose up and flew straight at Luxantos. Cloud readied his claws and prepared to cut through Luxantos, when Luxantos took his sword and impaled Cloud through his chest. Luxantos laughed sinisterly. "Looks like the J-virus doesn't help you so much in terms of physical combat compared to magic, does it, Cloud?" A moan from Cloud was the only response that Luxantos received.

Hunter looked up and saw the life fading out of Cloud's eyes. "Cloud," Hunter said before moaning in pain. "Just...hang on..." Hacking coughs took over Hunter, sending blood spitting from his mouth and shaking Hunter's body violently.

"Now, it is the end for you Cloud." Luxantos gripped Cloud's head by the chin and look at Cloud's dying eyes. Without warning, he twisted Cloud's head, snapping the neck, killing Cloud instantly.

"No…CLOUD!" Hunter tried using his left arm to drag his body over to Luxantos, but the pain was too excruciating and he stayed down, exhausted from the effort.

Luxantos flung Cloud like a ragdoll off his sword. Cloud's body rolled a bit and then lied motionlessly. "Now that was boring." Luxantos slowly wiped Cloud's blood off with his red cape. "If that was the best that this universe could offer, then I'm going to need to find some way to keep me entertained."

Lightning moaned, got up, and scrambled to Hunter. "Hunter, get up. You need to get up." She urged him up. "Come on!" She managed to get him to his knees. She looked into his face, blood slowly flowing down his head.

Luxantos began rambling on while Lightning checked Hunter out. "With that done," Luxantos said before waving his left hand in the air, causing the darkness to cease and bright white marble to take its place. "I do believe it is time to proclaim a new universal order." Luxantos clapped his hands elegantly and produced six demonic soldiers from thin air, standing in two rows. "I will need an audience..."

"First Aqua…then Tifa…and now Cloud…" Hunter said very quietly. He struggled to rise to his feet, with Lightning helping him. "You will pay for your crimes!"

Luxantos turned around and face the duo. "You are in no condition to be making any threats against me. Look at you two, both weak and beaten."

"It doesn't matter," growled out Hunter. He took something out from his belt. "I won't give up…Not until my very last breath." He held his hand out, revealing the handle to his katana. "We will fight you, no matter what the result is." Hunter flicked a button on the handle, and the blade folded out to its full length. "You will fall. Whether it is from us or someone else, you will fall. It may not be today, but we have to try."

Luxantos waved his hands and his demonic troops surrounded Hunter and Lightning. "Finish them for me," Luxantos told them. "They've lost their appeal to me." The demons hissed and snarled in confirmation. They circled around the duo, toying with them.

"Looks like this is the end Claire," Hunter whispered into Lightning's ear.

"Don't say that. There's still a chance that we can get out of this mess," Lightning said. She looked around at the demons, eyeing them carefully.

Hunter chuckled a bit, before coughing up more blood. He wiped it away with his gloved left hand. "It doesn't matter anymore. We came up here knowing what the consequences could be. I just want to tell you, I-"

The demons pounced and started coming down onto Lightning and Hunter when a wall of darkness spread out from nowhere and engulfed the entire room. The darkness stayed for a couple of seconds and Hunter and Lightning heard the sounds of metal slicing through squishy flesh. Soon, the darkness dissipated away and the duo's vision was restored. They saw the demons' bodies turning to bubbling goo. They turned around, searching for their savior.

"So, you've finally come," announced Luxantos to nobody. "I was wondering when you would show up."

Hunter looked behind him a second time a saw a black-haired man in a black leather trench coat with sunglasses hiding his eyes. He was holding his pure black katana by his side. "Guess that's the guy who saved us," Hunter said to Lightning. She nodded in agreement.

The man stood silently. "You know," Luxantos said to the man. "I thought you would be here sooner. You always were very punctual."

"I had something to attend to," said the man in a scratchy voice. "But I'm here now Luxantos. I'm here to stop your plans."

"Oh, I'm afraid that you arrived too late to stop me. And now, it's time for you to face your destruction, Shadow." Luxantos snapped his fingers again, summoning twenty more demonic soldiers. "I'll let you have some fun before facing me."

Shadow walked over to Hunter and Lightning. "I suggest that both of you don't get my way." He continued past the duo and stood in front of them. The demons started panting, eager to strike. Shadow wasn't fazed by them. The demons looked at each other for a minute before charging at Shadow. He just stood his ground. As soon as they were a couple of feet away from him, he threw his sword at them, slicing five of the demons in half. The sword came flying back to his outstretched hand like a boomerang. Shadow then sent out two beams of black energy from his sword, cutting down the rest of the demons. "You'll have to do better than that, brother," Shadow said. He leapt up and came down on Luxantos with his sword. Luxantos raised his sword in time to clash with Shadow's blade.

"So this is how you want to play..." Luxantos flung Shadow off. Shadow floated in the air, waiting. Luxantos pushed off of the ground and smashed into Shadow. Shadow kicked Luxantos off and readied his sword. "Oh, this will be fun," Luxantos eagerly said.

Lightning and Hunter watched the two brothers battle it out from below. "This is going to get ugly," Lightning said. She helped Hunter limp away from the battlefield.

Above them, the two angels continued their stand-off. "You aren't allowed to disturb the balance of light and dark, Luxantos. You knew that the moment that you decided to become an angel. Stop this madness now, before it's too late," warned Shadow.

"Of all people, I expected you to understand my reasons the most. But time and time again, you decide to stand in my way. Why?"

"You know why. I can't let you destroy the human race as we currently know it. Not for your ambitions."

"With my powers, I can change this universe. I can end all of their suffering. I can be their savior and bring them to a new Golden Age, like the one we had so many years ago." Luxantos raised his hand and clenched it into a fist. "But you are so resistant to the idea. You, and the rest of Heaven. I need to destroy you and the entire angelic hierarchy if I want to be able to accomplish my goals. And then…life will be better for all."

"Keep on dreaming, Luxantos. We both know that you just want to be a god among men. I can't let that happen." Shadow pointed his katana at Luxantos. "I'm going to give you one last chance. Give up, or I will be forced to crush you."

Luxantos looked at his sword intently. "I think I'll take my chances fighting you, brother. You always were the weaker between the two of us."

"I'm a lot stronger than you think, Lux." With that, Shadow flew forward and swung his sword at Luxantos, who blocked it with his white sword. Shadow formed a ball of black energy and fired it right into Luxantos's face, breaking Luxantos's concentration. Luxantos grunted as he backed up a bit and sent out three blasts of white lightning from his hand. Shadow blocked one blast with his sword and deflected the other two with well-placed swings of his sword. "Is that the best you can do, brother?"

Luxantos flew at Shadow and tackled him down to the ground. They smashed into the stone floor, causing large white jagged stones to jut out of the ground and rocks to fly in every direction. Hunter and Lightning had to cover their heads as small pebbles pelted them.

"Hunter, we should get out of here!" Lightning shouted over the sounds of battle. "If we stay here any longer, we might get hit."

"We don't have any other options," Hunter said. "The staircase has vanished, and there are no signs around to indicate that an exit is near. We've just got to sit tight and hope that Shadow wins this duel."

Hunter looked back at the jutting rocks when Luxantos was sent flying straight up into the ceiling. Luxantos smacked into the ceiling, cracking it. Shadow flew after him and slashed at Luxantos's torso. Luxantos blocked the attack and parried, catching Shadow's sleeve and cutting it. Shadow caught Luxantos's sword with his hand before Luxantos could bring it back and ripped it out of Luxantos's hands. Shadow tossed the sword away and it fell, sliding in the ground standing upright.

"Looks like you're at your end," said Shadow as he pointed his sword at Luxantos's head.

"Oh Shadow. We are just getting started." Luxantos gathered a ball of white energy in his hand and shot it at Shadow. Shadow moved to the side, dodging the ball of energy. Luxantos took this momentary distraction to zip in front of Shadow and punch him in the gut. Luxantos followed up with an uppercut to the face, knocking off Shadow's shades, revealing Shadow's glowing white eyes. "Is that all you've got, brother?" taunted Luxantos.

"I'm just getting started," growled Shadow. He glared at Luxantos. Shadow lunged forward toward Luxantos. Luxantos held out his hand toward his sword, causing it to wiggle out of its spot in the stone floor and fly straight back to his hand. Luxantos swung his blade diagonally, batting Shadow's blade harmlessly to the side. Luxantos began his attack in earnest, launching a fury of slashes that helped to create a near-impenetrable shield in front of Luxantos. Shadow blocked several of the slashes, but then, Shadow sent some rocks from the cracked ceiling dropping onto Luxantos with a flick of his hand. Shadow stared down and just shook his head.

"Looks like it's over," said Lightning.

Hunter remained apprehensive. "I don't think so. A powerful being such as Luxantos, I highly doubt will stay down for long."

"Hunter is right," Shadow said, appearing right in front of them. "Luxantos will come back. Those rocks are only a hindrance. We have several minutes." Shadow reached into the inside of his trench coat pocket and pulled out a white star-shaped charm. He turned the charm around in a circular motion, and then tapped it on his hand. "This is the reason why I was late. It will be necessary in order to defeat Luxantos." Shadow held the charm out to Hunter. "You must take this key. Only a human can do what must be done."

Hunter slowly took the charm from Shadow. "What do you mean, only a human can do this?"

"Only a human who is strong of heart and of pure intentions can use this key. Anything that is not human that tries to use this key will vanish from existence. With this key, that person must go to the highest floor of this gate. Once there, that person has to use the key to send this gate, and the darkness in it, back into the ground where it belongs. I am entrusting this mission to you Hunter. Fail, and the entire universe will fall to Luxantos."

"Why me? Why not Lightning? Why not anybody else?"

"Because your destiny requires you to defeat this darkness. Lightning has a different path to walk. She can help you, but it will ultimately be up to you to use the key."

"I don't think I can do this. I'm not the good guy this universe needs."

"Everything that has transpired up until this point has been a trial for you. Each battle, each decision, each injury, each friendship was a test. You have no idea how strong you've become Hunter. Now is the time to find out."

"Arrrggg!" Everyone turned to look at the fallen rocks. Shadow moved away from the group and walked towards the rocks. A beam of white energy sliced through the rocks and sped toward Shadow. He swung his blade down the moment the beam came within range, cutting the beam in half, causing it to speed past around him harmlessly. Another beam was sent out, and Shadow effortlessly cut that beam in half.

"You must go," Shadow told Lightning and Hunter. A white portal formed to their left. "I shall hold Luxantos off here while you complete your mission. Go, now!"

Luxantos burst out of the rocks, laughing crazily. "Ha ah! Brother! You surprised me there. I didn't think you could get me." Luxantos started charging at Shadow. He threw his sword at Shadow, who ducked and rolled to avoid the blade. Shadow swung at Luxantos, who reacquired his blade just in time to swing it overheard and clash with Shadow's katana, stopping its trajectory. "But you are going to have to do better if you want to have a hope of defeating me."

Shadow disengaged his katana from Luxantos's broadsword. Luxantos came forward and slashed with his sword. Shadow twirled around and sliced up with his sword, hitting Luxantos's sword again. They pushed the swords up against each other and stared into each other's face.

"You'll pay for what you did so many years ago," snarled Luxantos.

"Not if I can prevent it," retorted Shadow. He pushed harder against Luxantos's broadsword. Sparks started flying as the swords scraped against each other.

Luxantos cocked his head to the side. "I see that you have the humans doing your dirty work," he said. Shadow turned around and saw that Lightning and Hunter were making slow progress to the portal. He turned around to face Luxantos again. "You can't protect them all, brother." A surge of energy burst form Luxantos's broadsword and sent Shadow sliding backwards. "Now, your defeat is at hand."

"No…" Shadow steadied himself and charged at Luxantos. Luxantos swung his blade down, a beam of white energy flying from it. But it wasn't heading toward Shadow. Shadow's eyes followed the path that the energy beam was flying in and saw that Hunter and Lightning were right in its path. "Hunter! Lightning! Get out of here!" Shadow changed directions and started running to Hunter and Lightning.

Hunter and Lightning turned around and saw the white energy beam flying straight for them. It was traveling too fast for them to avoid. They could only stare at the beam as they faced impeding death. They were only several feet from the beam when Shadow tackled them into the portal. Lightning held onto Hunter tightly as the portal sucked them in. Just before the portal's entrance swirled close, Hunter looked back and saw Shadow get hit squarely in the chest by the energy beam.

"NOO!" yelled out Hunter. And then the portal's entrance closed, blocking out all view of the ongoing battle between the two angelic brothers. Hunter and Lightning sped forward, traveling deeper into the portal. It was a dizzying affair. Hunter held Lightning's hand and squeezed it tightly. He looked into Lightning's aqua eyes and found comfort in them.

They traveled for several more seconds before getting spit out of the portal and toppling onto each other in warm bright light and fresh air. "Ow," said Hunter. "That could have been a softer landing..."

Lightning got up and turned to look back at the portal, only to find open air in its place. "Looks like we're stuck here," she told Hunter.

"I guess so." Hunter slowly stood up and looked around. "I wouldn't worry about that now. Help me find a panel or something to put this charm in."

"Alright." Lightning walked closer towards the center of the floor and looked down. She turned her head back to Hunter when she was halfway there. "Hunter, you should take a look at this."

"What is it?" Hunter limped his way to Lightning's side. He followed Lightning's gaze down. "Damn, that is beautiful."

The duo was looking down a large hole in the floor. A sparkling white orb with a surface movement like fast lava was slowly turning around. It was mesmerizing and kept Hunter's and Lightning's gaze.

"Wonder what that is for?" Lightning muttered.

Hunter just shrugged his shoulders and winced at the pain in his right arm. "Let's just look around the area and find a place to put this charm."

Lightning started to nod when she saw something faintly glowing in Hunter's hand. "Hunter, is that the charm in your hand?"

Hunter looked down and saw that his charm was flashing. "That is weird," he said. "Don't tell me that it's reacting to that orb."

"It most likely is. Guess the charm has to go here." Hunter tossed the charm into the hole, only to have the charm fly right back to his hand, surprising him. "What the hell?"

"Any other ideas?" asked Lightning. They remained silent, thinking about how to get the orb to accept the charm.

After a while, Hunter solemnly said, "I think I know what must be done."

"What is it?" Lightning became worried at Hunter's tone and her eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"Shadow said that only a human could use this charm. And he purposely entrusted me with this charm."

"So?"

"If only a human can use this key, it probably means that a human needs to jump into the orb with the charm in order for the gates to seal itself. Otherwise, the angels themselves would have closed the gate by now and we wouldn't need to be standing here right now."

"No." Lightning shook her head, her pink hair being tossed around. "No, Hunter. There has to be another way. We must be thinking about this all wrong. I mean-"

"Claire." Hunter stroked Lightning's cheek, quieting her down. "You know I have to do this, alone. I have to give my life up for the good of the universe."

"No." She pounded on Hunter's chest, a single tear traveling down her cheeks. "I won't let you. I'm not going to lose you. Not again."

Hunter chuckled gently. "You know, during the Japanese rebellion, one of the rebel leaders told me something very important. He said, 'The only ones who should kill are those prepared to be killed.'" Hunter placed a finger under Lightning's chin and lifted her chin up so that he could look straight into her eyes. "I've done so many bad things in my life. This is my chance for atonement, Claire. I've learned to live with the darkness inside of me, but it's time for me to renounce it."

"But you don't have to sacrifice yourself to do it!"

"Yes, I do. My sacrifice will save countless lives." Hunter sighed. "I'm prepared to give my life up for the greater good. Remember, the needs of the many outweigh the few. If I don't do this, a dark age will engulf the universe. I can't let that happen." Hunter dropped his gaze to the ground. "And not to mention," Hunter suddenly said softly. "I still need to avenge Cloud, Tifa, Aqua, and everyone else who has suffered at the hands of Luxantos."

Lightning turned her head and avoided looking at Hunter. "I understand, Hunter. But that's why I don't want you to go." She looked back at Hunter. "I've lost too many good friends in this battle against the darkness. I don't want to lose you."

Hunter looked up and gazed out into the distance. "Claire, I love you. I wanted to tell you that as we lay wounded and in the face of death by Luxantos." He looked back at Lightning. "I don't want to leave you, Claire, but I have to." Hunter turned to the orb and stared at it. "A mission is a mission, and I need to complete it."

"Hunter!" Lightning called out. Hunter turned his attention back to Lightning. "Before you go..." She grabbed him and turned him around. And then she unexpectedly kissed him passionately. Hunter kissed back, knowing that this would probably be the last time that he would ever see Lightning again. After what seemed like several minutes to the couple, they released each other's lips and rested their foreheads against each other.

Hunter broke the silence. "I need to go now, Claire." He step toward the edge and stood precariously on it. "It's time for me to do what I pledged to do when I joined the armed forces." He looked down at the charm and then quickly turned around to face Lightning. Hunter used his left hand and gave Lightning a last salute. "Farewell Claire. I'll miss you. Everything will be alright after this."

Lightning held her tears back. She saluted Hunter back. "So long there…Hunter."

Hunter just laughed and gave Lightning his grandest smile. He leaned back and started his descent toward his redemption. He hugged the black star-shaped charm tightly against his chest as he continued to fall. As he entered into the orb, he caught his last glimpse of Lightning looked down at him as a white light engulfed him.

Pure white light was the last thing he saw before closing his eyes and finding comfort in his fate.

* * *

**A/n: Not yet my last chapter. The next one will be. And the quote involving the rebel leader saying, "The only one...prepared to be killed," is from Lelouch from Code Geass...**


	24. Epilogue

**5 months later**

Pouring rain pattered against Aqua, plastering her blue hair to her face. She stood silently in front of three black gravestones, each one embedded with a gold plague with the names of the deceased engraved in white.

"Hey, you're gonna get soaking wet." A couple of splashes later, an umbrella was soon covering her head, shielding her from the rain.

"Thanks, Hutch." Aqua continued to stare at the gravestones.

"Come on, Aqua," said Hutch. "You've been here nearly every day since Cloud's and Tifa's body was brought back."

"But Hunter...and Light..."

"You know what the reports said. After a bright light engulfed the tower, everything just vanished with the exception of Cloud, Tifa, and Private Sayan of Rogue Squad. The search parties tried to find Lightning and Hunter. They searched the entire planet, but there was no trace of them."

"That just leaves some hope that they may still be alive. No body, no proof. You know the deal Hutch."

"True, but the time that they've been missing..."

Aqua and Hutch just continued to stare down at the stones. Hutch wrapped his arm around Aqua's waist, comforting her. Over in the distance, a single horn starting playing three distinctive notes.

A dry sigh came from behind Aqua and Hutch. They turned around and saw a man in a black trench coat wearing sunglasses looking out toward the direction of the song. "Ah…Taps. A lovely, yet sad, song," the man said. He turned around and walked toward Aqua and Hutch. "Fine morning, isn't it, Master Aqua?"

"Master Shadow?" Aqua asked, surprised.

"You know him?" Hutch asked Aqua.

"Of course Master Aqua knows me," Shadow told Hutch. "I was the one to make her a full Master of the Republic Knights," Shadow explained.

"It's been too long since we've last met, Master Shadow," said Aqua. "What brings you here?"

Shadow walked past Hutch and Aqua and stood in front of the three gravestones. "I came here today to pay my respects to the heroes that lost their lives fighting a war that they should never have gotten involved in."

"Lightning and Hunter are dead?" Aqua asked with a realization.

"Maybe...maybe not," cryptically answered Shadow. "All I know is that they are no longer in this universe."

"I see." Aqua took a step and stood beside Shadow. "So, what happened in that tower?"

Shadow stood still, with his breath forming tiny clouds the only thing to tell that he was still alive. After Aqua waited a couple of minutes, he finally responded. "They fought courageously and stopped Luxantos from succeeded in his plans for universal domination. That's all you need to know, Aqua."

"I see," Aqua repeated. She decided not to continue to pursue the answers to her questions from the angel for now.

"They did their job, and saved many lives. They made the ultimate sacrifice." Shadow straightened himself, brought his hand to his brow, and saluted the graves. "They've lost so much, yet they continued to be so strong." Shadow lowered his hand back to his side.

Shadow turned to face Aqua. "However, this does not mean that the darkness has been defeated, nor does it mean that Luxantos will not attempt to be resurrected again. In order to make your friends' efforts not to have been in vain, I will need warriors. Warriors who can help me to fight the darkness and keep the balance between the dark and the light. Warriors like you and Hutch."

"How dare you? Is that truly why you came here? To ask us to help you?" Aqua asked angrily. "Do you even care about those who are no longer with us?"

"I'm just doing what I need to do to protect the universe from the darkness. The darkness doesn't rest, and neither must I. Yes, we must mourn. Yes, we must not forget the dead. But we still have our jobs that we must complete." Shadow started walking away from Aqua. "I'll let you think about it. I'll come around when you have a decision." Shadow just strolled out of view of Aqua.

Hutch stepped up beside Aqua. "Are you gonna take up his offer?" he asked.

"Probably," Aqua said tiredly. "But I didn't want to give him my final answer just yet." Aqua took one last look at the gravestones, and then walked away with Hutch right beside her.

"Where are we going?" Hutch asked.

"Anywhere but here. I've spent too much time here, contemplating on what happened to Hunter and Lightning. Now, I can move on. I don't have every answer, but I'm okay with the answers I have for now. I highly doubt any one of my friends would like to see me mope around forever." She smiled at Hutch. "You gonna come with me?"

"Hell! Why not?" Hutch laughed loudly. "A princess like you will always need a knight like me."

Aqua giggled. "Alright big boy."

The clouds above them began to open up and the rain gradually stopped. The sun shined its warm rays on the couple as they made their way out of the graveyard and into a brighter future.

* * *

**An unknown amount of time in the future**

_"Open your eyes Hunter."_

The sweet female voice echoed in Hunter's head.

_"Hunter, open your eyes."_

Hunter slowly opened his eyes, seeing only white. He looked down at himself and saw that he was dressed in a modified version of his Spartan armor. He looked back up and took in his surroundings. "Hello?"

_"Ah, you're awake,"_ the sweet voice said. _"The great hero of the Japanese War and the Republic Civil War."_

"Um…yeah? So?" Hunter continued to look around. "I think there's something better to tell me other than what I already know is…Where the hell am I?"

"_You are in Heaven currently,"_ the sweet voice said. _"My name is Cosmos, the goddess of life."_

"Why am I here?"

"_You've stopped Luxantos in your battle with him, but the darkness has not stopped spreading. You have been revived from the dead because you are needed to help balance the light and the dark. You must be a warrior of light."_

"Why should I fight for you? I'm done fighting. I just want a life of peace."

"_If you do not fight, everything you've done to stop the darkness will have been pointless." _Cosmos's voice became urgent. _"You don't have a choice in this matter."_

The white around Hunter started to break apart, with colors started to blotch through. "Damn it! What's going on?"

"_Go. Go save the universe again. It's your destiny."_

The white completely disappeared. Hunter was left staring up at dark gray clouds as heavy pouring rain fell onto his face. He slowly sat up. "Great," he muttered to himself. "What the fuck have I gotten myself into now?" A snap of branches behind Hunter caused him to whip his head around. The last thing he saw was a rifle butt smacking him right in the face.

No bright light was coming to save him now.

* * *

**A/n: And thus ends my first fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want more (as in a sequel), you're gonna have to wait a bit. I'm going to be writing a prequel detailing the Japanese War...And if you know where I got one of the quotes from the previous chapter, you'll know who will be involved. So, I hope to see you there. Oh, and Cosmos in this chapter is the Cosmos of Dissidia...Yeah...I couldn't resist adding one more character...XD**


End file.
